Marauders' Dawn
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: It's the Marauders first year, James Potter has a twin sister Catherine nicknamed Catie. Go through their adventures at Hogwarts with the Marauders, Lily, and Severus, starting from their first year. Please R & R! COMPLETED: 8.7.10!
1. Friendships Made

A/N: This is my _first_ story, no harsh criticism here, I just want pointers. Tell me what you think. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (I wish I did!), I only own Catie Potter. :p

"Ugh, come on James! We're going to be late!" a young eleven year-old girl shouted to her brother James. Today they were both going to Hogwarts for the first time, they've known about magic since they were born. James and Catherine (Catie) Potter were twins, son and daughter of Charles and Ellen. James and Catie did not look totally alike, James had raven black hair and Catie adorned beautiful curly brunette locks.

"We're not going to be late, you are paranoid!" James said catching up to his sister. One of the things the two did share were hazel eyes, Catie's had flecks of blue, silver and green around her orbs, while James had the average hazel eyes.

"Oh shut it," Catie snapped.

"Ok now you two, that's enough!" Ellen, their mother, scolded.

"Yes mum," they said gloomily.

"Ah, all right now here's the barrier, you first James." Charles, their father said, looking around for any muggles looking. James nodded and obeyed running towards the barrier, which enveloped him a second later.

"Ok, Catherine dear it's your turn," Ellen said patting Catie on the shoulder.

Catie looked up at her mum. "Will you come see us off?" she asked.

Ellen smiled. "Of course, now go! The train leaves exactly on time!"

Catie smiled and darted for the barrier, she closed her eyes and when she opened them a scarlet train was before her. "Whoa." she said awestruck.

"Catie, come on!" James shouted from the other side of the platform. Catie turned her trolley and brought it to the men that were loading the train; she took off her trunk and lifted her pet carrier where her cat "Cleo" was.

"I've already found a compartment; here I'll take your trunk," James said, taking Catie's trunk and climbing aboard the train. Catie followed him hastily; it was four compartments to the left when you boarded the train. '_I got to remember this..' _she thought setting down Cleo's pet carrier, while James loaded her trunk onto the rack next to his.

"I can't believe we're actually going!" Catie squealed.

James smiled at her. "Come on, we have to go say good bye to mum and dad," he said. She nodded and followed him again off the train, where their parents were waiting for them.

"Oh Catherine, you look so darling! Don't forget to feed Cleo now, understood?" Ellen said excitedly.

Catie nodded vigorously. "Yes, mum." Catie hugged her mother while James hugged their dad, then they switched.

"Good bye, dad," Catie said hugging her father tightly, he picked her up.

"Could you do something for me Catie?" he said before returning her to her feet.

"Yes dad?" Catie asked beaming at her father.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Keep your brother out of trouble will you?"

Catie giggled and nodded. "Yes dad!"

Then the bell rang, James turned to Catie. "Time to go, get on, get on!" he said pulling her wrist to the stairs. Once they were safely on the train, they found a window and waved and smiled at their parents, as they slowly disappeared. Finally the platform could not be seen and they entered their compartment, Catie took the seat next to the window and drunk in the scenery, while James meddled with the food their mum had packed for them. Cleo meowed from her crate.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cleo, there now," Catie cooed taking her out of the crate. Cleo lay content in Catie's lap, Cleo's coat was colored like a lynx. Suddenly someone tapped on the door, James and Catie both looked up and a thin scrawny boy with long black hair stood at the compartment door.

"There's no more room anywhere else. Can I sit here?" he asked.

Catie and James and shrugged. "Sure." they said.

Sighing Catie stood and put Cleo in James arms. "I'm going to look around, I won't get lost James," she said exiting the compartment, and ignoring her brother's protests. Slowly she walked down the corridor, smiling as she looked into other compartments, then she saw a lone _very_ thin boy sitting alone. He had sandy blond hair and Catie was determined to make this boy feel better, so she opened the compartment door and sat across from him.

"Hi," Catie said energetically.

The boy smiled. "Hi."

"So, what's your name? Mine's Catherine but only my mother calls me that. Everyone else calls me Catie," said Catie, still smiling.

The boy chuckled a bit. "I'm Remus, nice to meet you Catie."

"Don't you have any siblings coming to Hogwarts?" Catie asked.

Remus' face went solemn. "No," he mumbled.

"You're lucky; I got stuck with James...my twin brother," Catie quickly added, "Want to come meet them? There's room in our compartment."

Remus laughed again. "Who is 'them'? I thought you said you had one brother?"

Catie felt her face go a light shade of pink. "Well, my cat and James. Them," she corrected. Remus nodded his approval then followed Catie out of the compartment into the one James was in. When Catie returned she found both boys laughing hard at some joke. Catie rolled her eyes and scooped up Cleo.

"For heaven's sake what's so funny?" she snapped at them.

James snorted. "Nothing Cate, keep your pants on," he said before bursting with laughter with the other boy again.

Catie turned to Remus. "Sorry 'bout them. This is James and Cleo...And you are?" she asked glancing at the dark haired boy.

"Sirius Black," he said.

Remus smiled. "Remus Lupin." Remus began rubbing Cleo behind the ears, and she purred loudly.

James' jaw dropped. "You have a way with that cat mate. Only Catie here can tame it."

Catie scowled at him. "She hates you because you're always tormenting her poor thing. Wait a second, James what happened to her tail?" Catie examined the kittens tail, the tip was missing.

James and Sirius smirked. "I don't see anything, do you Sirius?"

"No I don't James." Sirius answered smirking. Glaring at the two of them she returned Cleo to her carrier then turned to the boys, and crossed her arms.

"James! Mum told you not to mess with Cleo anymore! If I find a single hair out of place I will personally hex both of you to high heaven and back." Catie said firmly. Sirius seemed unaffected by Catie's threat; while James lost some color in his complexion then leaned towards Sirius.

"She means it mate," he whispered. Catie sat down looking proud, and Remus sat down next to her. Then she caught Remus' quizzical look.

"I've been studying for first term since I received my Hogwarts letter," explained Catie.

"Oh, I have too," Remus said smiling beautifully again.

"Really? We can study together!" Catie exclaimed bouncing in her seat happily.

"I'd be honored to study with you, Catie," Remus said calmly.

"That is if you both are sorted into the same house," Sirius said plainly. "What house do you three want to be in?" Sirius asked, straightening up in his seat.

James shrugged. "I dunno, my dad was in Gryiffindor, my mum was in Ravenclaw."

"Everyone expects James and I to be sorted the same. Although I don't think James will make it into Gryiffindor, I think he'll be placed in Hufflepuff," Catie finished, smirking.

James sighed. "With your brains you're destined to be in Ravenclaw I've got no hope for Gryiffindor. But it sure would make Dad happy."

Catie rolled her eyes. "He won't care. So what about you two, where do you want to be sorted?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "Just coming to Hogwarts is a miracle for me, I'd love to be in whatever house you're in though Catie." He said grinning. Catie smiled, she loved Remus' smile, it was so beautiful.

Sirius sighed. "My parents really want me in Slytherin, but I don't want that. All evil wizards come from there." There was silence for a few short minutes until Catie's stomach started growling.

"Did Dad say there was a candy trolley? I'm getting hungry, and there's no way I'm eating that," Catie said pointing at the smashed sandwiches stuffed in James' pocket.

James laughed. "Yeah, why don't you go track it down? Here's my money, I want licorice wands, and chocolate frogs," James said pulling out three galleons.

Sirius smiled. "I'd like Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans, and a Chocolate Frog," he said handing her two galleons.

Catie turned to Remus. "Want anything?" she asked.

"Anything chocolate would be nice," he said, he handed her a single galleon. Catie nodded, memorizing their orders, and then left the three. Eventually she found the trolley, a flame-red haired girl roughly the same age as she was, was standing in front of her getting her order. As she turned around she smiled,

"Hello," she said briefly before running off back to her compartment.

Catie smiled and watched her leave, then turned to the lady. "I need, one 'Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans', four 'Chocolate Frogs', three 'Licorice Wands', and two bars of chocolate please," Catie said, handing the lady seven galleons.

"There y' go dearie," the lady said. Catie nodded her thanks then walked off arms full back to the compartment. Once inside she handed out the sweets,.

"Ok I have Berty Bots and a Chocolate Frog for Sirius," she said throwing them to Sirius, "Two Licorice Wands and two Chocolate Frogs for James," Catie said handing them to James, "Two bars of Chocolate for Remus, and one Licorice Wand and Chocolate Frog for me." She handed Remus his chocolate bars then bit into her candy wand.

It wasn't long before a prefect came along and told them it was time to change into robes; Catie went to the bathroom to change for privacy. No way was she changing in front of three boys! Several minutes later she returned and, with James' help, stuffed her muggle clothing into her trunk. Catie sighed as she slumped back into her window seat.

"I hope we get there soon, that candy won't hold me forever," she said, frowning.

"I have to agree with you on this ones," Sirius said looking down at his stomach. Finally the train came to a stop, and the first years were told to bring out their things to the station, so they could be brought to the castle.

"James, I can do it!" Catie protested. James was insisting upon taking both their trunks down to the station.

"Fine! Take your ruddy trunk, I was just trying to be nice!" he snapped. Handing her the handle to her trunk, Catie took it, and marched off the train, cat carrier and trunk in hand. Then she handed it off to a seventh year that placed it with the other first year's luggage.

"Firs' year's this way! Firs' year's over 'ere!" a loud voice boomed. Scared, Catie ran over to James and clutched his arm. James didn't seem afraid; if he was he was hiding it well. A large giantly figure stood swinging a lantern ushering other first years to follow him, he brought them to boats. Four allowed in each, Remus, Catie, James, and Sirius all piled into one, gazing intently at the castle, as the boats magically followed after the giant's. Once they reached the other side, and got out of the boats, the figure brought them up two staircases before they caught sight of a middle-aged witch, wearing emerald green robes and a black pointed hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the gigantic figure said.

The witch smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me," McGonagall said, turning on her heel and leading them into a room, where they were to wait until she returned. Barely ten minutes later she returned and led them into the Great Hall, it was as extravagant as their parents had said it was. Catie still clutched James' right arm tightly in her hand.

"When I call your name you shall come forth," McGonagall said sternly.

Sirius and Remus, as well as the same red haired girl from earlier "Evans, Lily" were sorted into Gryiffindor until finally,

"Potter, Catherine!" she shouted. James gently unclenched Catie's hand, and nudged her forward, Catie gulped and walked up the steps to the stool and sat down, all the students were staring at her, then they disappeared as the hat covered her eyes.

'_What an amazing mind, Ravenclaw perhaps? No, there's plenty of courage here as well. Maybe…GRYIFFINDOR!'_ The hat said, shouting 'Gryffindor' to the whole school. Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head, and she partially ran to the Gryiffindor table, sitting next to Remus, and across from Sirius, then her brother was called.

"Potter, James!" Catie watched intensely as her brother marched up the steps and sat on the stool,

'_You are quite like your twin sister you know. Maybe with a hint more bravery, I know exactly where to put you…GRYIFFINDOR!'_ the hat shouted. Catie, along with Sirius and Remus, stood and cheered. James walked slowly over to them and took a seat next to Sirius. Eventually the sorting finished with, "Zabini, Clover!" a tall lanky brunette haired boy was sorted into Slytherin, then the feast began.


	2. Classes Begin

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Catie Potter.**

Everyone ate until they couldn't anymore, after the feast the Headmaster had some announcements, then he sent them to bed. Their Gryiffindor Prefects led them up the changing staircases, to a portrait of a fat pink lady, the fifth year boy turned to look over the first year crowd,

"The password is; Whomping Willow! Don't forget it!" he shouted. Catie yawned and leaned on her brother for support. Then they all piled into the common room,

"First year boy dorms are on the staircase to the left, girl dorms are on the right." The fifth year girl said, motioning towards each staircase. Catie yawned again,

"Good night." She said slowly making her way up the staircase and into the girl's dorm. Slowly Catie trudged up the steps with the other girls, she walked through the threshold to her new dorm, and it was extravagant. Her part of the room was her favorite colors, lavender and pink! Sighing happily she undressed and pulled on her pajamas, then slid under the covers and fell asleep.

James watched as Catie went up into her dorm, and yawned himself before entering his own dorm. He had a bed next to Remus and Sirius, and across from him was a 'Peter Pettigrew'. Content with the scarlet and gold colors of the room, he muttered a 'good night' to his friends, set his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Catie was the first to wake in her dorm. She stretched out her arms, and looked around at her sleeping dorm-mates. Catie had a bed next to that 'Lily Evans' and another girl whose name she couldn't remember at the moment. Throwing the covers off her feet Catie hopped off the bed and began to dress into her new robes with the Gryiffindor crest on the right shoulder. As she dressed, the red haired girl woke,

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Catie said smiling, "I'm Catie Potter."

"Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you." Lily smiled. The two shook hands then returned to dressing,

"Would you like to go down to breakfast with me?" Catie asked putting away her pajamas.

"Sure!" Lily said enthusiastically, putting away her nightwear as well. The new friends linked arms and left the dorm together, just as the other girls began to wake.

* * *

James opened his eyes and yawned, grabbing his glasses as he sat up. Sun shone brightly through the closed curtains surrounding the window. James pulled off the covers and changed into his robes. Remus was already awake, reading some textbook, and Sirius was snoring loudly, while the Pettigrew boy wheezed in his sleep.

"Good morning, Remus." James whispered, smiling sleepily. Remus looked up from his book,

"Oh, you're up, good morning James." Remus said smiling. James' stomach growled, and he looked at Remus,

"Want to wake Sirius and go get breakfast before class?" James suggested, looking mournfully at his stomach. Remus smirked at James,

"Good luck. I tried all ready, Sirius just snored louder." He said a little louder than a whisper. James sighed heavily,

"Well, we can't let him be late for our classes now can we?" James drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius,

"Aquamenti!" he said. Water flew out of tip of James' wand and started soaking Sirius, who awoke quickly. Wiping his face, Sirius spotted his attacker easily; James was the only one with his wand out,

"Blimey! Can't you just wake me up the old fashioned way?" Sirius said loudly. James shrugged,

"Well, you don't have waste time to shower now. Get dressed, it's breakfast time and I'm hungry." Sirius snorted,

"I wasn't going to shower this morning." Sirius was dried and dressed several minutes later, in which time the Pettigrew boy had also woken up,

"I'm Peter." He said nervously.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is James Potter and Sirius Black." Remus introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Peter said, nodding once at each of them. James' stomach growled again,

"Well, then boys, I'm starving let's go grab something to eat. We don't have much time before our first class starts." James said walking towards the door. Sirius joined him,

"And how would you know that?" he asked. James looked at Sirius,

"Are you kidding me? Have you met my sister? She's had this thing planned out since the letter arrived!" Remus chuckled from behind them, and Peter walked beside him.

"I will admit James; your sister is something else." Remus said still chuckling.

"Yeah, no kidding." James scoffed as they entered the common room. Fifteen minutes later the foursome entered the Great Hall once again,

"Oh look, there's Catie! And who's that redhead she's sitting with?" James said pointing towards Catie's visible figure, halfway down the table, next to a fiery redhead.

"Well, let's go find out, mate." Sirius said pushing James forward.

* * *

"I can't wait for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class! I have completely memorized the textbook; it's my favorite of all the other classes I'll be taking." Catie said excitedly, as she then spooned some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"I have to agree, the only other class that seems so interesting would be Potions." Lily said, lifting a piece of toast to her mouth,

"Oh no, here comes my brother." Catie mumbled before taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. James strode down the aisle,

"Morning, Catie. Who's your friend?" he asked, taking the seat on the other side of Catie. Catie sighed,

"Lil, this is James, who is unfortunately my brother, but he has his moments." Lily forced a smile,

"Hello. Catie, I left my bag upstairs, I'll see you in class." She said getting off the bench and strolling down the aisle. Remus, Sirius, and Peter came to sit down on the other side of the table, across from Catie and James. Catie turned and whacked James on the shoulder,

"She's my first ever friend and you had to go ruin it!" she said aggravated.

"Morning, Catie." Sirius and Remus greeted as they slumped down into the bench. Catie smiled,

"Morning, Sirius, Remus. Who are you?" Catie asked the mouse like boy.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." He said, slowly. Catie nodded, then returned to James,

"What do you want?" she asked sternly, as James helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

"Who said I want anything?" he said beginning to stuff his mouth. Sirius smirked then Catie scoffed in disgust,

"I do. I know you very well James Potter! Now, what do you want to know?" Catie asked taking her last bite of her eggs. Remus watched the two of them enjoying their rivalry, while Peter kept his focus on his food. James swallowed,

"What's her name?" he asked, reaching for his goblet. Catie rolled her eyes,

"Lily Evans." She said quietly, hoping James had been too interested in his food to notice.

"That's a pretty name." James commented. Catie sighed and looked at her watch,

"It's almost time for Transfiguration so hurry up." Catie huffed, leaving the table. Just outside the Great Hall, Catie spotted Lily and someone else talking in the corridor. Catie decided it best to walk on, but Lily stopped her,

"Catie wait! I want you to meet someone." She said. Catie turned around and saw a thin eleven year old with black greasy hair and matching eyes,

"Hello." Catie said smiling. Lily smiled warmly too,

"This is Severus, he was first one to tell me I was a witch!" she said excitedly.

"Sev, this is Catie. The one I was telling you about." Lily said, looking at Severus.

"How do you do Caitlyn?" Severus said, giving Catie a short bow. Catie giggled and curtsied,

"Actually it's Catherine, please just call me Catie. I'm wonderful, how are you, Severus?" Severus went a little pink in the face,

"It's ok; a lot of people mistake my name for Caitlyn. It's not a big deal." Catie continued.

"I am well." Severus finally said. Catie smiled then her watch beeped,

"Oh no! Lily, we're going to be late for transfiguration! It was wonderful meeting you Severus!" Catie said, as she dragged Lily by the wrist towards the classroom. Lily waved to Severus, and then ran alongside of Catie into the classroom; they took seats near the front. A few minutes later Catie saw her brother, Remus, Sirius, and Peter enter the class room, she waved over to them smiling, and then pulled out her textbook, some parchment, an ink bottle and a quill. Lily had done the same; finally Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and marched up to her desk, and then turned to face her students.

"Welcome to Transfiguration Level One, please pull out your textbook, a roll parchment, your ink bottle and your quill." Professor McGonagall instructed. The whole class obeyed,

"Today, we shall be studying the spell which turns a match into a needle."

* * *

"I thought that class with Binns, would never end!" Sirius said frustrated. James nodded in agreement,

"Me too, I can't believe they dumped so much homework on us!" he complained. Catie and Remus walked behind Sirius, James and Peter discussing the lessons and homework they were given that day.

"I think I can layout a homework plan for you three, if you want." Catie piped up. James, Sirius and Peter glanced back at her,

"Would you really?" Peter asked timidly. Catie chuckled,

"Why not?" she said, "It should help you keep track of the workload, and help divide it up so you won't have a huge workload the night before it's due." Catie concluded. It was a few minutes before James answered,

"Thanks, Catie. When would it be finished?" he asked turning around so he was walking backwards.

"Sunday, I will start working on it though after dinner when you can get a head start on today's homework." Catie smirked. Remus laughed, and James scowled at her,

"That's not funny Catie." He said turning around again.

"All right I'll draw it up tonight, but you owe me one, you three." Catie sighed. Remus patted her on the shoulder,

"I'll help you." He said; quiet enough that only she could hear. Catie smiled and slung her arm around his shoulders giving him a brief squeeze, he wasn't that much taller then she was.

* * *

"Ok, Catie what is the root of a mandrake used for?" Lily asked Catie. Dinner was a few hours away and, Lily, Catie and Severus were sitting in a secluded area in the library quizzing each other. Catie closed her eyes and tapped her fingers silently on her thy,

"Mandrake root is used to cure petrified people." She answered, opening her eyes. Lily smiled and nodded,

"Good! All right Sev, it's your turn to quiz her." Lily said handing a book to Severus. He took it a flipped through it for a few minutes before smirking and looking at Catie,

"What item is used to cure poisoning?" he asked dryly.

"Ha! That's an easy one Sev! Bezoar!" Catie said excitedly. Severus smiled,

"Good. Now pick a good one to test Lily with." He said handing over the book. Catie took it, and flipped through the worn pages,

"Ok Lils, what does one smell in a love potion?" Catie asked looking up at Lily. Lily laughed,

"Each person smells something different, something that makes them feel comfortable." She answered. Catie grinned then looked down at her watch,

"Oh, I've got to go. I promised I'd help my brother and a few of my friends that I would help them plan out their homework schedule." Catie sighed, her grin disappearing.

"I'll see you later Lily, see you Sev." Catie said handing the book to Severus, grabbing her bag, and then she stood and walked off, waving as she went.

"Bye Catie!" Lily and Severus said waving back. Catie hummed to herself as she walked to Gryiffindor Tower, she was enjoying Hogwarts more then she ever thought she would have, especially because James was there with her as well. Inside her mind Catie was thinking heavily on how to approach and defeat the homework helper. Maybe Remus would have an idea. She could set it up by the day of the week, and schedule it that if they followed it, they would have homework free weekends. Yes, that would work. Slowly Catie climbed towards the fat lady who asked,

"Password?"

"Whomping Willow." Catie said plainly.

"Correct, you may enter." The fat lady said swinging open. Inside James, Sirius and Peter were working on Binns' essay, and Remus was working on changing his match into a needle.

"Good afternoon, boys. How goes it Remus?" Catie greeted setting herself down on the sofa in front of the flames. Remus looked up,

"It's going all right. I've managed to change it three times." He said smiling proudly. Catie smiled,

"That's great! I've just finished practicing for Slughorn's quiz he handed out today." She said pulling out the quiz, her ink bottle and quill. Then she began to fill out the quiz, fifteen minutes later she completed it.

"Let's see, that's the potions quiz done. Check. I changed the match with Lily, check. Make an outline for Binns' essay, Check. Research the basic poisonous plants for Sprout; I've got a book to read for that. And then there wasn't any homework from Flitwick. Then research unicorns for Kettleburn; I've got a book to read for that too. Shall I read about unicorns or basic poisonous plants first?" Catie muttered aloud to herself, "Definitely unicorns." She mumbled pulling the book out from her bag, cracking it open and laying back against the arm rest to read. Two hours later Catie closed the book, she had read it straight through, thing was that it was now dinner time, and she still needed to read one book, and schedule the boys homework plans. She sighed and stowed away the book back into her bag, the gang had already left for the Great Hall so she swung the bag over her shoulder and left through the portrait hole for dinner.

After dinner, Catie and Remus began the schedule for Sirius, James, and Peter. It was not becoming an easy task,

"If we do it this way they'll have minimum homework during the weekends, don't you think Remus?" Catie said, pointing out her layout. Remus nodded,

"Yes, that will work, now to repeat that two more times." Catie yawned,

"Could we do that tomorrow? It's nine-thirty, Remus." Remus looked up at his friend; she was indeed falling asleep,

"Of course Catie, good night sleep well." Remus said smiling and patting her on the shoulder. Catie smiled,

"You two, Remus." She said standing and slowly making her way to the staircase. All the girls were asleep when she came in so she tip toed to her trunk at the foot of her bed, changed into her pajamas, stowed away her robes then crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

**A/N: So do you think I should have added more class time? Don't freak James and co. will be getting to the pranks shortly. Thanks for reading!**

**~Rose5647**


	3. Fights and Detention

**A/N: Thank you, to the users that have placed this story to their alerts! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I do however do own Catie Potter.**

One brisk Saturday morning in October, they had their first Hogsmead outing, all Gryiffindor tower was bustling about getting ready, especially the girls in their dormitory.

"I've always liked muggle clothing, it's so comfortable." Catie said, rubbing her covered shoulders. Lily laughed,

"I prefer robes, maybe it's because I'm muggleborn." Catie joined in with her laughter,

"So, can you come with Sev and me?" Lily asked, slipping on her shoes. Catie shrugged,

"I dunno, my brother, his friends and Remus has been acting strangely the past few days. It's like they've been avoiding me! Their strange activity started after I gave them their homework charts." Catie sighed, "In a way, I miss them. They never sit with me at any of the meals, and James hasn't even talked to me in two days! Trust me that's weird. I'm beginning to get concerned." Lily looked thoughtfully at Catie,

"I'm sorry, maybe you should talk to them?" she suggested, standing and grabbing her bag. Catie mimicked her actions,

"Maybe." she mumbled. Together they left their dorm and proceeded down into the common room, where something was going on; people were crowded into a circle around something…or someone.

"What do you think is going on?" Catie whispered to her friend. Lily shrugged,

"I have no idea, I have to go meet Severus see you later?" she asked. Catie nodded,

"Yeah, see you." They hugged goodbye and then Catie turned her attention to the surrounding crowd, being small as she was Catie slipped past the older students and finally saw what was going on. Sirius and James were playing 'Exploding Snap', Peter was walking around them taking bets from the other students, Remus was no where to be seen. Catie rolled her eyes,

"What do you think you're doing!" she barked at them. James looked up, then back down again completely ignoring her. Aggravated Catie left the crowd, determined to find Remus and get some answers out of him. Catie found him looking quite exhausted, and sickly, sitting by the fire, forgetting about her wanted interrogation she ran over to him,

"Remus! Are you all right? Do you need Madame Pomfrey?" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers. Remus chuckled slightly,

"No, I'm all right its nor-..Never mind." he said. Catie's sorrowful expression stayed the same,

"Well er-, what's been uh, happening with you four?" she said trying to start a conversation. Catie was clearly still worried about Remus; she had only seen him like this once the previous month. Remus sighed heavily,

"You don't really want to know." He said slowly. Catie's expression hardened,

"Of course I do!" she said stubbornly. Remus took his eyes off her towards the flames,

"I'm not the one to tell you. To be honest I'd thought you would know." He said calmly, gazing into the dancing flames. Catie turned her head away from Remus; she was beginning to feel terribly unwanted by her brother. James told her everything, despite the pranks, and teasing she had received from him. Suddenly, the eagerness to go to Hogsmead evaporated, she felt like going back to bed and ignoring the beautiful weather outside. Catie continued to think deeply, then she felt Remus' gaze on her,

"You all right Cate?" he asked barely louder than a whisper. Catie jerked her head toward him, when she realized she was being talked to.

"No, not really, I think I'm going to, um go do homework or something.." she trailed off. Remus looked puzzled,

"You've already finished it, I saw you scratch off everything on your list!" he said. Now it was Catie's turn to be confused,

"You were watching me last night?" she asked quietly. Remus' pale face went a light shade of pink,

"I wasn't interested in what they were doing at the time." He explained motioning towards where James, Sirius, and Peter were hidden by the crowd. Catie narrowed her hazel eyes on him,

"What were they doing?" she asked. Suddenly Lily came through the portrait hole looking furious,

"Catie! Where's your brother!" she demanded. Catie had never seen Lily so angry! Timidly she pointed towards the crowd. Lily's face was as red as her hair; she broke through the crowd wand out and pointed it directly at James,

"What did he do to you to deserve to be put in the hospital wing for!" she yelled at him. Sirius and James looked up,

"You mean ol' Snivellus?" Sirius chuckled. Lily's eyes flared with hate,

"His name is Severus!" she said angrily. Catie looked at Remus in horror,

"They didn't." she said pleadingly hoping for her brother's sake that he did not harm Sev. Remus closed his eyes and nodded,

"No..." Catie whispered. She stood and went closer to the scene,

"James?" she whimpered. Finally James made eye contact with her, but there was no apologetic look in his eyes,

"Come on Catie, he was asking for it!" For the first time in years Catie hated her brother,

"James Potter, how could you do something like that to him! It's cruel, it's wrong!" she said loudly. Lily seemed a bit pleased that Catie was taking her side, but still looked furious. James went to his feet,

"Come off it Cate, he's fine isn't he?" Tears arose in Catie's eyes,

"I never thought I would ever say this but James, I'm ashamed to be called your sister, and don't you ever, _ever_ call me 'Cate' again!" she shouted, and then she quickly turned and left the common room. James looked completely dumbfounded; Lily stuck her tongue out at James then marched off to the girl's dorm. Remus sighed, sent a nasty glare at James then went after her.

James looked down at Sirius,

"What's with that Evans girl? She's turned Cate against me!" he said frustrated. Sirius shrugged,

"I don't think she had anything to do with it mate." Peter suddenly spoke up,

"Maybe we were in the wrong…" he said quietly. James and Sirius turned and glared at him,

"Of course we weren't Snivellus was and is!" James snorted. He sighed,

"I'm going to go eat something."

"I'll come with you." Sirius said following his friend out the door, Peter was at their heels.

Catie stormed down the corridors tears streaming down her face, why? Why had he done it? Now her friendship with Severus was surely over, he probably hated her now. And what about Lily, would she still want to be friends with the sister of the boy that beat up Severus? Probably not. Catie walked into an empty classroom and slammed the door behind her, what would happen come holidays, when she would be forced to be in James' presence and then expected to get along with him. This was too much. Suddenly Catie heard a soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Catie, are you in there?" Catie rushed to wipe her face, before opening the door. Remus stood there looking worried,

"You were friends with that boy, Severus weren't you?" He asked, coming in. Catie didn't speak for fear that her voice would break, she nodded. Slowly she shut the door again and turned to face Remus. Several long minutes passed silent between them, Remus stared at Catie for some time, but she hardly noticed. Her thoughts were on her pathetic git of a brother.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" Remus asked breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them. Catie looked into his blue eyes; they looked like a sea after a storm…

"Yes, I know. I'm just so confused! I love James he's my brother after all, but…but then he has to go hurt Sev! For no good reason, now I've probably lost both of my best friends!" Catie ranted, as she paced in between desks. Finally she sat down in one of them and buried her face in her hands, Remus said nothing but came over to her and hugged her,

"I'm your best friend too right?" he said sarcastically, tugging on her pony tail. Catie smiled,

"Definitely." She said softly. Remus smiled,

"Its lunch, want to go grab something to eat?" he asked. Catie giggled,

"I'm not really hungry, but I should probably give James a chance at _trying_ to apologize." She said emphasizing the word 'trying'. They laughed together as they left the deserted classroom, and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

James was hardly eating, but Sirius next to him, was having no trouble whatsoever getting the food into his mouth. Catie was ashamed of him. It was more a statement than a question. Sirius nudged his shoulder,

"Look mate, she's your sister, she'll come 'round." He said through his stuffed mouth.

"What if she doesn't?" Peter said across from them. Sirius glared at him then looked back again at James,

"She'll come 'round. I promise." He said reassuringly. James nodded and sipped his pumpkin juice, when he looked back at Sirius he saw Remus and Catie entering the Hall.

"Remus can work wonders, remind me to thank him later." James said pushing away his food and standing.

Catie sighed when she saw James,

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to Remus, who patted her on the shoulder,

"But you are, go on." Remus whispered back nudging her in front of him. Catie walked down the aisle towards James, taking deep breaths,

"James." She said simply. He smiled,

"Catie…I-I'm so s-s-sorry, maybe you and that Evans girl were right. I won't do it again." He apologized taking a while to say 'I'm so sorry'. Catie fidgeted for a moment then ran into him for a hug.

"You can be such a git sometimes you know that right?" she whispered in his ear. James laughed,

"So I've been told." James returned to his seat and Catie sat on his left, Remus sat next to Peter on the other side. Midway through their meal an angry scream could be heard from outside the hall, Professor McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall drenched,

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, my office _now_!" she barked. When Catie returned her gaze to the three, Sirius and James were stifling their laughter, but Peter looked frightened and a bit scared. Catie shoved James off the bench,

"Best be going, to get your detention." She said jokingly. Glaring at her Sirius and James left followed by Remus and Peter.

James could hardly call walking to McGonagall's office something to be ashamed of, in fact he felt proud.

"What did you three do in my absence?" Remus demanded, once they were clear of the Hall. Sirius chuckled,

"We set up a huge water balloon the size of one of the hourglasses over the doorway to her office, so whoever went in would be soaked. We did it mostly to cheer up James here." Sirius explained. Remus rolled his eyes,

"She's going to murder you." He said, meaning McGonagall. James laughed,

"Don't you mean _us_? She did call you to her office as well didn't she?"

James opened the door to her office and stepped in first, the others following him. McGonagall sat at her desk, dried off and looking furious,

"It took me only a second to think up your punishment, detention every Saturday until the end of the month." She said harshly. James gaped,

"You can't do that! That would mean we'd miss the first Quidditch match of the season!" McGonagall smiled,

"You'll find Mr. Potter that I can. Hopefully this will be the end of your marauding. You may leave." She said. Distraught the boys left the office outside in the hall Sirius jumped up in excitement,

"She gave us the name we've been looking for! Marauders!" He said cheerfully. But the others just glared at him,

"Because of you lot, now I am stuck doing who knows what for three Saturdays!" Remus complained.

"We never should have done it." Peter muttered.

"I'm going to miss Quidditch! Murder me Sirius!" James moaned.

"Oi! I just came up with a name for us and you all start whining? Way to be appreciative." Sirius mumbled.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Please, please, please leave me a review! I'm dying to know if y'all like it or not! You must I guess because some of you added this story to your alerts…Click the blue link under this!**


	4. Secrets Untold

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. I haven't decided whether the rest of the Marauders or Catie should find out about Remus' "furry little problem" first. Do any of you have an opinion?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the only thing I own in this Fanfic is Catie Potter. -big sigh-**

It didn't take long for Catie to figure out the boys had detention, Peter told all the next day, and Catie only had to glare at him.

"So, you lot have detention? I can't wait to hear what Mum says in her next letter James!" Catie smirked.

"Shut up Cate." He muttered. For privacy they were all sitting in the newly named "Marauder's" dorm, Catie sat at the foot of James' bed, James sat on the floor next to her feet a pillow separating his chest from his knees. The other Marauders were stationed also at the foot of their beds. Sirius shrugged,

"At least we finally have a name for ourselves, but it seems no one else is happy about that." James threw the pillow in his hands at Sirius,

"I'm missing Quidditch! Of course I'm not going to be happy!" he shouted. Catie rolled her eyes; James was in love with the sport. If it was a person, he'd marry it without hesitating. Remus really was the one that looked least happy about the detention; every now and then he'd glance at the calendar fidget with his hands then stare at the oven. Catie was the only one to notice his strange behavior; he also seemed to be even paler than the day before. Concern for her friend was the only thing on her mind, suddenly he stood and announced,

"I have to go see someone. See you lot later." Remus said leaving the dorm. Catie watched him go, poor Remus. Soon after his departure Peter said he had homework to finish and that he was getting behind on the homework planner Catie had made unique for him. Catie had to bite her lip to contain the chuckle wanting to come out. Now it was just her and her brother. Catie slumped down next to James,

"What are you going to tell dad?" she asked quietly. James stared in front of him,

"I don't know." He answered, not looking at Catie, "For some reason, I don't care what he will think. He said himself he was a prankster during his years here." Catie sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder,

"You can be quite the prat sometimes, but you _are_ my brother and you'd be lost without me." James chuckled,

"_I'd_ be lost without _you_? Dearest sister, _you _would be lost without me!" They laughed together, before leaving the dorm for dinner. Things were relatively back to normal, that night at dinner Catie sat with Lily, and it turns out she was never mad at Catie only James.

"You scared me! I thought for sure, it would be the end of our friendship!" Catie smiled. Lily giggled,

"Really Catie, are you that thick?" she teased. Catie mocked being offended and gasped,

"I'm thick, no way!" Eventually their conversation drifted away from the events that occurred over the weekend to classes the next morning,

"I believe we have double Potions and Charms with Sev in the morning, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, and finally History of Magic with Ravenclaw after lunch." said Catie seeing as she had come close to memorizing their schedule for the boy's sake.

"Yes, I think you're right. I don't think Sev blames you Cate; after all it was your brother that did it, not you." Lily said encouragingly. Dinner was almost over when Remus came in; looking somewhat reassured from what ever was troubling him earlier.

"Remus, where have you been?" Catie asked him as he took the open seat next to her. Remus ignored her question and smirked at the boys,

"I told McGonagall I had nothing to do with your prank and she's let me off all detentions." James looked aghast,

"And you couldn't get her to lighten up on our punishment?" Remus shrugged and began eating,

"I didn't try." He said in between bites of mashed potatoes. Sirius glared at him, while Peter stayed out of the argument and ate. Catie began to laugh, then quit at James and Sirius' glares toward her. Smirking Catie resumed her talk with Lily, until they had both finished desert. Then they both exited the hall together to visit Severus in the library, where hopefully Sev would still want to be friends with Catie.

James and Sirius didn't say another word to Remus until they were safe within their dorm,

"How'd you convince her?" James asked eagerly. Remus sighed and pulled out his sleepwear,

"I'm sorry but I can't share that." He said slowly. Remus began to change, as did the rest of them.

* * *

"Sev, I said I'm sorry!" Catie said for the millionth time, but Severus wouldn't hear of it. Lily put a hand on Severus' shoulder,

"Won't you at least listen to what she has to say?" she asked gently. Sev stared at Lily for a moment then turned hastily to Catie,

"Fine, out with it." He said harshly. Catie looked anxiously at Lily,

"I didn't know, Sev. He's been distant with me lately, I had no idea until Lily came storming into the common room." She said flatly, her eyes wandering anywhere but at Severus' black ones. There was silence between the three for several moments as Severus seemed to analyze Catie for lies or jokes, Catie broke it when she couldn't stand the awkwardness,

"Sev, please forgive me. I'm not my brother; you and Lily should know that of all people." Lily watched the two earnestly, hoping Sev would forgive Catie. It wouldn't be the same without her. Finally Severus broke the hanging suspense,

"How could I not forgive you? Lily would murder me if I didn't." he said plainly. Catie half smiled,

"So, I am forgiven? Oh Sev!" she said hugging Severus tightly. Severus chuckled, and hugged her back. Lily beamed then tackled them in a hug,

"Oh this is wonderful!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Hush, you three!" Madame Pince whispered harshly. Catie and Lily erupted in silent giggles, and then hugged each other. Suddenly the clock could be heard chiming eight o'clock,

"Merlin's beard! It's eight all ready?" Catie said in a loud whisper, "Lily, we better get to the common room. Good night Severus." Severus nodded, and they parted at the door,

"See you tomorrow!" the girls said in unison. Sev, smiled and waved,

"Bye!" he said. Lily and Catie did not talk much during their journey up to the common room, they both attempted at starting conversations about homework and classes but they fell flat.

"I've got to remember to make a list of the homework tomorrow, for the boys. What in the world would they do without me?" Catie said as they reached the fat lady, Lily burst into giggles. Smiling Catie gave the password,

"Cauldron Cakes." The fat lady nodded then her portrait swung open, and the two friends entered. The common room was to Catie's relief Marauder-free, only the elder students occupied it, thus Catie suggested they went on up to their dorm. Lily agreed, inside their dorm their roommates a 'Cassidy Morrison' and a 'May Cliff' were sitting on their beds chattering excitedly about some heartthrob.

"Hello." Catie greeted, making a beeline to her bed.

"Who are you two talking about?" Lily asked curiously, as Catie pulled out her books, and other supplies. Cassidy gaped,

"Haven't you seen him?" she asked in disbelief. Lily looked questioningly at Catie who just shrugged, they both shook their heads.

"John Davies, the cute Quidditch player for Ravenclaw?" May asked. Again they shook their heads,

"Wow, you two are blind." Cassidy said haughtily. Catie shrugged it off and lay down on her bed stomach down, scribbling endlessly on notes for a book that had been assigned. Lily took it differently; she threw down her books, which she had been gathering, onto her bed,

"Being blind is better then being stupid." She retorted, sitting down on her bed. Cassidy and May looked mortified, and shut up. Catie sent an encouraging smile towards Lily, who winked. Catie chuckled then continued her work smiling. Towards ten o'clock in the evening Catie and Lily stopped their work, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning James remembered something horrible.

"Today's mail day, and you aren't concerned what your parents are going to say?" James said angrily, pacing about the room. James smacked his forehead,

"Why didn't I remember!" he said to himself. Sirius and Remus watched their friend go back and forth across the room, Sirius decided to comfort him, or try,

"Look mate, my parents wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff, and I wouldn't care if they did." Peter sat fretting on his own bed, but went unnoticed by the others, by pretending to do the homework that was piling up on him. James glowered over at him,

"My parents will push me, after they see the detention slip!" he said, running a hand through his messy hair. Remus sighed,

"We're not all lucky to have parents like yours James." James frowned, that was probably true.

"What happened to not caring?" asked Catie from the door. She was fully dressed in her uniform, her tan book bag at her waist, and her brunette hair tied back in a high pony tail. James jumped at her voice,

"Don't scare me like that Cate...Wait, what did you say?" he stopped pacing and took a good look at Catie, who laughed,

"I was asking what happened to not caring about what Mum…Or more importantly Dad says?"

"Oh. I don't know I'm nervous to go down to breakfast." James answered.

Catie looked her brother down, he was dressed, dragging him out of the dorm was a possibility, but she probably couldn't do it alone. Catie walked further into the room and packed his book bag for him,

"Well, you'll have to face it eventually, come on. Maybe you can run out of the Great Hall before the Howler bursts open." She said, winking at Sirius and Remus. James went pale,

"I hadn't thought of that." He mumbled. Sirius smirked then glanced at Peter,

"You all right over there Peter, you've been quiet this morning, I was getting concerned." He said sarcastically. Peter looked up,

"I'm fine, could we go eat now?" he asked. Remus looked at Catie and was about to answer 'No.' when Catie shook her head. Then she mouthed, 'Yes, go.' Remus nodded in acknowledgment then stood,

"All right boys, breakfast is calling. Coming James?" he said looking around at each person in the dorm, his eyes resting on James last. James sighed heavily,

"Yeah, I suppose." He muttered. Catie nodded satisfied then handed him his bag,

"Here's your bag, I made sure your homework and supplies are in there, you're all set. Now lets go." She said patting him on the shoulder and gently nudging him forward. James reluctantly went muttering under his breath the entire way, Catie caught bits and pieces he was mumbling something like,

"They're going to kill me…What if I don't get out of the hall in time and the howler starts in front of everyone…That wouldn't be good…Not good at all." Catie rolled her eyes, and kept her hand firmly on his shoulder, to help prevent him from turning around and running. Once in the Great Hall James sat as close to the doors as possible,

"James, you have to eat. Otherwise you're going to be grumpy and even more prat-prone." Catie said nudging her brothers left arm. James said nothing.

"Prat-prone?" Sirius asked incredulously looking as if he was on the brink of laughter. Catie lifted her eyebrows as she looked at him,

"Shut. Up." She said through her teeth. Sirius just smirked then Remus looked up,

"Mail's here." He stated, as several owls flew into the Hall. James froze and slowly lifted his eyes to watch for the family owl Neil. Catie ignored Sirius and continued eating when two letters fell on her plate, luckily enough they missed the sausages. Catie slowly picked them up, one for James and one for herself; she turned to her panicking brother,

"It's here." She said quietly. James jerked his head toward Catie, grabbed the letter and bolted out of the hall. Peter watched him go,

"That didn't look like a howler." He commented, shoveling more scrambled eggs into his mouth. Catie shrugged,

"Mum's never been fancy when she's mad; I wonder what's in my letter." Carefully Catie ripped open hers, and pulled the letter out. It read;

_Dearest Catherine,_

_We are so proud of your grades! You would have made Ravenclaw proud, but I'm sure you've made Gryiffindor proud as well. To answer your question, home is quite dull without you two. Not that I'm complaining, I do miss you and your brother Catherine. We can't wait to see you during the holidays! Also, congratulations on making friends outside of James' group. Will I be honored to meet them at King's Cross this December? I hope you both are well,_

_We send our love!_

_Mum and Dad_

"What'd they say?" Sirius inquired. Remus leaned forward a bit so Catie wouldn't have to talk loud,

"Nothing about your prank and detention fun, they just went on for a paragraph about how proud they are of me. The usual stuff I could care less for really." Catie said sighing. James walked back in the hall, looking somewhat less pale then before,

"It wasn't a howler, but boy did they want to kill me." He said slowly, resuming his seat.

"Peter, what's that you got?" James asked turning to him. Peter held a small orb with red smoke filling it,

"That's a rememberall. The red smoke means you've forgotten something." Catie said, leaning forward to try and see Peter beside James. Peter looked questioningly at the four of them,

"I don't know what I could have forgotten…" he muttered. The four of them erupted with laughter until the school bell rang and Lily ran up to them,

"Cate, are you ready?" she asked. Lily nodded to each of their company except James,

"Yeah Lil, ok you four I'll see you in Potions in about ten minutes." Catie said standing, she swung her book bag over her shoulder and the two girls left the Hall.

In potions Catie couldn't sit with Lily and Sev, James couldn't know her secret friendship with his enemy so she sat in between Remus and Peter. Professor Slughorn, taught them how to handle and use several ingredients, along with cleaning their cauldrons, which was in Sirius' words,

"A complete waste of time, that was!"

**A/N: So did y'all figure out the secrets untold? Leave a review of what you think they are. ;)**


	5. The Trouble with Pranks

**A/N: So, I've decided having Catie find out about Remus first, fits best with what I have in mind, but she won't find out for another chapter or two. ;) Thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter, Catie Potter is mine!**

Charms were close to being as dull as Potions until Professor Flitwick had them try lifting a rock into the air using the lifting charm they had learned their second week. The Marauders, Catie, and Lily all sat on the same row; Severus was two rows above them. Flitwick had them pair up, Remus and Peter, Sirius and James, Catie and Lily. The former pairing was first to achieve the goal, by levitating the rock down onto the Professor's desk.

"Well done Miss Evans, and Miss Potter! Well done indeed, fifteen points to Gryiffindor!" he squeaked from below them, Catie stole a glance behind them up at Severus, who was smiling at them, she nudged Lily and motioned to where Severus was. She looked then faced Catie smiling again. Sadly James, who was next to Catie, noticed the Evans girl look up and saw Snivellus smiling through his curtain of greasy black hair. Smirking James nudged Sirius and pointed up behind them, Sirius looked confused at first then smiled evilly,

"Shall I do it or would you like the honor?" James asked whispering as he pretended to be working on levitating the rock before him. Sirius smiled,

"I'd love the honor of making Snivellus uncomfortable." With James covering for him, Sirius pointed his wand at Snape and whispered a jinx. Snape jumped up and started itching everywhere on his body, as if he had millions of ant bites all over. Sirius jerked back to his original position, and then he and James perfectly levitated their rock down to the Professor, who had only just now noticed Snape's itching.

"Mr. Snape, are you quite all right?" he said loudly from below. Snape didn't answer. At the Professor's inquiry Catie and Lily swirled around in their seats just in time to see Severus leave the class room. Lily turned back around and glared at James and Sirius, who were snickering as silent as they could muster. Catie followed Lily's heated gaze to her brother and Sirius, she closed her eyes, why could they not leave poor Severus alone!

"I am personally going to hex your brother, Cate later of course." Lily whispered angrily to Catie. Catie could only nod, and then slumped a little further down into her seat.

"Your homework is to full levitate an object similar to the rock you used today, by yourself, you are allowed a partner if needed. Class dismissed!" Professor Flitwick said, dashing out of the room, after Severus. Catie slowly gathered her stuff and stowed it away into her bag, and then she followed her heated friend out of the class room. Catie soon realized, that trying to forget about what happened that day wasn't going to be an option. Lily kept going on and on about what would be a good punishment for James, while Catie's thoughts were on lunch and finding out if Sev was all right. As they reached the Hall Catie couldn't stand Lily's on goings any longer,

"You know what Lil, I'll hex James ok? I know you'd love the pleasure for yourself, but I can't stand you going on about it any longer. You can have the credit for hexing him though, if it's what you want." Catie said, leading the way to their usual spots at the Gryiffindor table. Lily frowned,

"Fine." She approved, Catie smiled and they sat down. Lunch was not out just yet because they were early so Catie got out a roll of parchment along with her ink bottle and quill and scribbled down the homework so far;

_Slughorn- Study basic cures for lethal potions._

_Flitwick- Practice levitating a rock on your own no help preferred._

When Catie looked up after stowing everything away Lily was glaring at her,

"You are going to help your brother with his grades after all that's happened?" she said. Catie sighed,

"Everyone knows I'm the smart twin, if I didn't help him I'd be marked cruel, and he'd be marked an idiot. Although I will admit James can hold his own homework wise, he just prefers not to. Plus after all he is my brother." The food arrived; Catie spotted fried chicken, and grabbed that first along with some green beans, and a baked potato.

Up the table a bit, James and Sirius were gloating about what they did to Snape for the tenth time to Remus and Peter. Peter laughed with them while Remus forced a smile and suppressed a question. While three-quarters of the Marauders laughed the other one noticed Snape approaching.

"Hush you three!" Remus warned, but to no avail. As Snape passed James' cloak caught on fire, no coincident.

"How do I put it out?" James asked loudly stepping on the cloak.

* * *

Catie saw Severus pass, and jerked her head towards James,

"James!" she cried. She stood and pulled out her wand,

"Aquamenti!" she said, water flew out of the tip of her wand putting out the flames. Professor McGonagall was the first teacher on the scene,

"Are you all right Potter?" she asked looking him up and down. James winced,

"My ankle, it's hurting pretty badly." He sat down again and lifted his robes; he had a bad burn on his left ankle. Catie gasped when she saw it, she turned around to face Severus, who was laughing with some of his Slytherin friends, and she ran for him,

"I get it you wanted revenge! I wouldn't have stopped you if it had been something harmless! But when you hurt _my_ brother you answer to _me_!" she yelled. Fury was written in every aspect of Catie, she had her wand pointed at Severus' face.

"Miss Potter that is enough!" McGonagall shouted from behind her, lowering Catie's wand arm. Catie glared at Severus with pure anger as she was led away, his expression was unreadable. Finally she tore her eyes off Severus, to the floor in front of her,

"I understand that you are upset, Miss Potter but that is no excuse for an outburst like that." McGonagall whispered, "Miss Evans, would you be kind to stay with Miss Potter here until we've gotten her brother to Pomfrey?" Catie didn't look at her friend; she didn't want to see the anger Lily had for her, for threatening Severus like that. After sitting Catie down, McGonagall helped the other teachers. There was silence between the two, and Catie wanted more than anything to be away from Lily right now. Catie's eyes were locked on the tile floor when suddenly two pairs of shoes stood before her, slowly Catie lifted her gaze, Remus and Sirius stood there looking down at her.

"They've moved James; we were going to go see him. D'you want to come?" Remus asked calmly. Catie said nothing and nodded, slowly she stood and she realized how much her feet felt like led. Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders and Sirius patted her arm.

"He's not hurt that badly now Cate." Sirius said, searching Catie for an emotion. She turned her head toward him and gave him a weak smile,

"I'm surprised you aren't planning a revenge." She said slowly, and then she rested her head on Remus' shoulder during the walk up to the Hospital Wing. Catie's mind was running a thousand miles and hour, she could hardly keep up. How did this become more than dislike to hate? How could she be friends with Severus now? More so did she want to be friends with him still? Catie could feel that the two boys with her now were shocked at the way she treated Severus, maybe Remus did more he was the only one except Lily that knew they were friends, and perhaps they were also stunned at how she had been so protective of her brother. Either way a stupid itching jinx should not have been turned into burning each other. _'Boys are so stupid.' _Catie concluded in her thoughts. Remus tugged on her ponytail and she jerked back into reality,

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked rubbing her head. Remus chuckled,

"You've been staring into space for ten minutes! Madame Pomfrey's fixed up James' ankle; but he can't go to the rest of classes, he has to rest." he informed. Catie nodded,

"Thanks Remus." She mumbled before entering the wing to meet James. Sirius watched her leave aghast,

"What? No 'Thank you' for me?" he pouted crashing into one of the chairs that sat outside the wing.

"I guess not." Remus smirked, sitting down next to him.

* * *

James saw Catie come in,

"Before you explode I'm all right, I just can't walk much." He said quickly. Catie chuckled,

"I wasn't going to. Does it hurt?" she asked sitting down next to his waist. James shrugged,

"Not much…Cate I'm dying to know, what'd you do to Snivellus?" he asked eagerly sitting up. Catie sighed,

"Nothing, McGonagall stopped me before I could think up a good hex that he'd deserve." James frowned,

"Well if you had, you would have a proud big brother." Catie laughed,

"Big brother? Are you kidding me, we're six minutes apart?" she said. James smirked,

"Exactly, I've been in this world three-hundred and sixty seconds longer then you have!" Catie giggled,

"Wow, I didn't realize you actually listened in class!"

"Everything sinks in better in my sleep." James said proudly. Catie smirked,

"So in a way you mean a little birdie named Remus?" she asked. James scowled at her,

"You know me too well; I should know better then try to pull one on you." He said folding his arms across his chest. Catie chuckled then remembered school,

"You don't have to worry about homework; I take enough notes in class that I could share some with you." James' face softened,

"Thanks Cate. You're a good sister." He said softly. Catie smiled and leaned forward to hug her brother,

"I'll go tell Remus and Sirius that they can come in. So they can see you before class in twenty minutes." James nodded, and Catie walked to the door,

"Remus, Sirius want to come in and see him before class?" she asked. Sirius was up before Catie could finish and went in through the other door, to not tackle Catie. She laughed as she watched him run to James and bombard him with a million questions at once,

"Breath Sirius!" James said, laughing. Remus slowly walked to Catie,

"So, how are you? You were pretty heated with Snape earlier." He said concern glistened in his eyes. Catie took a deep breath,

"I'm okay, for now. I just want to finish the day then sort out my thoughts. Go on, I'm going to go eat something before class." Catie forced a smile on her face then walked away, Remus watched her until she was out of sight before turning into the Hospital Wing.

Catie ran to the Great Hall so she would have enough time to eat, she hadn't eaten much when it had happened. Lily and Peter were still there, Lily was staring at her food and Peter had pulled out his Rememberall which had filled with red smoke again. As Catie walked by she said to Peter,

"You're about to forget class!" She sat down a little further down from where Lily sat; quickly she filled her plate with vegetables and a little meat. After several minutes she checked her watch, she was late for Transfiguration. Taking one last sip of pumpkin juice she walked quickly out of the hall, noticing that Lily and Peter had gone. Once she cleared the hall she ran for the classroom, this was the first class she had been late for. Finally she reached it, and swung the door open, running inside, the whole class turned to look at her. Catie's face went pink as she scanned the room for a seat; she found one next to Lily.

"Miss Potter you're late." McGonagall stated obviously. Catie closed her eyes waiting for the punishment,

"Five points from Gryiffindor." She said. Opening her eyes again Catie took the seat next to Lily, and brought out the supplies Lily had. Halfway through class Lily slipped a note to Catie, which read,

_Are you alright?_

Catie glanced at it, then scribbled a note back,

_Fine. You aren't mad?_ She pushed it towards Lily then continued copying the blackboard as Professor McGonagall had instructed. Another note was pushed towards her this one read,

_Of course not, I would have been mad too._

Catie couldn't help but smile as she turned her head towards Lily, who smiled at her briefly before turning back to her own work, Catie did the same. After class Catie was called up to McGonagall's desk,

"I'll meet you outside." Lily promised, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out. Catie sighed and went up to her teacher's desk,

"Yes, Professor?" she asked nervously. McGonagall handed her some papers,

"For your brother, he shouldn't be off his feet for too long. Good day, Miss Potter." She said smiling. Partially confused Catie left the classroom and sure enough as promised against the wall to her left stood Lily,

"What did she want?" she asked. Catie looked down at the papers,

"Homework for James." She mumbled sticking them in her bag.

"Oh, well we better get going. You know Binns starts early." Lily said. Catie smiled,

"I should really stop assuming you'll be mad at me." She chuckled. Lily smirked,

"Yeah, you should." Then Lily burst out into giggles with her, as they walked down the corridors to their next class.

* * *

James was bored. Really, really bored, bored enough for a prank? You better believe it, and who better to do it on then Madame Pomfrey? He didn't really have a choice as there was no one else around. Now how to prank her? He finished with his plan just in time as Madame Pomfrey came over with a small clear goblet in hand filled with some red liquid,

"Drink this, Potter." She said handing the glass to him. James nodded and took a swig, now for the prank. James' hand shook when he set the glass down, then his whole body seemed to be in some sort of seizure, Madame Pomfrey freaked,

"Potter! What's wrong?" James rolled his eyes to the back of his head for effect, the healer witch screamed. She muttered a few spells here and there then James started laughing, hard. The witch merely glowered at him and as she stormed off he was sure he heard her say,

"Next time I hope he really is poisoned!" James smiled satisfactorily, his mischief managed he got comfortable and slept peacefully.

* * *

Five minutes into Binns' lesson Sirius was asleep, and Peter was drifting. Lily, Remus and Catie seemed to be the only ones alive (no pun intended) in the classroom. Today's topic was the continuing story he had been sharing with the class for a few weeks, about the Founders of Hogwarts. Lily drank the session in being Muggleborn and not knowing the full story, Remus and Catie had heard this several times and had read the book, so they were playing HangWizard on the back of Catie's parchment, which she had filled with notes when they arrived recalling the story clearly. So once the ink had dried, Catie had flipped it over and then begun their game. Remus was beating Catie for the third time, much to her displeasure. His fourth victory occurred moments before they were released from the classroom. Annoyed Catie stuffed the things away,

"I will beat you next time, Remus." Catie promised, and then she woke Sirius and Peter,

"Come on you two, we can go get James now from the Hospital Wing and take him back to the common room." This woke Sirius almost immediately; it took several more minutes for Peter. Catie sighed as they all moved towards the door,

"You can go on to the library Lily, I have to help James get settled before I can come." She said, as they walked out. Lily nodded,

"Ok, I have a few short books I want to read, so I'll wait on you to start homework." Catie swung an arm around Lily,

"Thanks Lily!" she said squeezing her shoulders. Lily laughed,

"No problem, catch you later!" she said as Catie let go of her and she moved to go a different direction.

**A/N: Yay two chapters up in one day! Sadly though I probably won't be posting another chapter for maybe two three days. It depends on how much free time I have. More people are leaving reviews! I'm so happy! lol I just realized, this is my longest chapter yet breaking 3000 words!  
**


	6. Adding Up the Signs

**A/N: OK so it turns out that I had lots of time on my hands today lol, so here's another chapter! If everything comes out smoothly, the next chapter Catie finds out about Remus. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP though. Haha.**

It had been three days, since James was burned. Catie hadn't talked to Severus since. James was walking again, thank goodness. He was incredibly annoying and prat-prone when they'd return from classes and gave him his homework. Currently the gang, was in Astronomy listening to their professor drone on,

"Remember class, this Saturday is a full moon, I won't require to you watch it, but we will go out tomorrow night. For homework I would like you all to keep a stars diary," the boys in the class groaned, "-until the end of term. Every night before bed look out your window and try to find the stars we have been tracking here in class. Then write a short entry about what you saw." He instructed. Catie looked over at the boys then at Lily, and giggled. Lily looked past Catie and saw James and Sirius glaring heavily at the teacher she began giggling as well.

"Class dismissed, see you all tomorrow night!" the Professor said. Chuckling slightly, Catie and Lily put away their moon charts, and star charts. Lily looked down at her watch,

"I got to go Catie, I promised Se-, never mind. I'll see you later, at dinner." She said smiling and leaving. Catie waved after her then turned to the Marauders, Remus looked incredibly ill, and pale. She quickly made a note to talk to him privately later.

"I can't believe we were assigned _diaries_." James mumbled. Sirius agreed,

"I can't wait until holiday break." Peter was lost in thought; he was walking in front of them as they went up to the common room. While James and Sirius were complaining to each other and Peter was occupied she turned to Remus next to her,

"What's really wrong?" she whispered. He looked at her, his grey eyes boring into hers,

"I'm ok, Catie. Really." He answered. Catie rolled her eyes, that was clearly not the case,

"Are you sure? This is the second time I've seen you like this." She said, Remus looked down at his feet,

"Remus? What's wrong, why can't you tell me?" Catie begged. Remus said nothing and moved to up to walk with Peter. Catie watched him go, she felt a little hurt he didn't trust her enough to tell her what's wrong. Wasn't he the one that told her she could tell _him_ everything? Why can't it be the same way? Suddenly she ran into James,

"James, why did you stop?" she asked angrily, rubbing her forehead where she hit him. Getting no answer she poked her head around and saw Severus, Zabini, and a boy who she couldn't remember what his name was. Catie closed her eyes; she knew she had to something before they were all in the hospital wing. She opened her eyes and stepped out in front of the boys, walking towards them.

"Cate, what d'you think you're doing?" James asked pulling her arm, so she could face him.

"Trust, James." Catie said simply, she released herself from her brother's grip and continued to walk towards the three Slytherins,

"What are you doing here?" She asked haughtily, eyes on Severus.

"Lily." He said plainly. Catie scoffed,

"Can't you two go wait for Severus somewhere else?" The Zabini boy and the other one seemed annoyed, but walked away a good distance from both Severus and the Marauders.

"Severus, can't you wait for Lily somewhere else? My brother and Sirius want to hurt you, I can take her a message?" Catie whispered. Severus thought about it,

"Why do you care?" he finally asked. Catie sighed,

"You're still my friend. Please Sev?" Severus nodded,

"Tell her I'll be in the library." He said, walking towards his cronies. Catie fought a smile, and nodded to the Marauders,

"Well? Come on then!" she said.

"Passwo-" the Fat lady began.

"Cauldron Cakes." Catie interrupted walking in as she swung open.

"Hey Catie, have you updated our charts?" Peter asked walking at Catie's side.

"Yes, Pete, it's ready for you. I need to go upstairs, I'll be right back." She answered, walking up the staircase and into her dorm.

"Lily, why was Severus waiting for you down there?" Catie asked, seeing Lily laying stomach down on her bed reading. She looked up and sighed,

"I caught him getting midterm answers from an older student. He could have just asked me, I would have been happy to help him study." Catie frowned,

"I never would have thought that Sev would cheat." Lily's emerald eyes glistened with tears but they didn't fall,

"Neither would I. So I've been hiding up here ever since."

"Oh… Maybe I should have hexed him after all." Catie thought aloud. Lily murmured her agreement, and Catie sat down on her bed. Cleo jumped up next to her and curled up on her lap,

"Where have you been?" Catie asked the cat astonished. As if to answer Cleo jumped down and disappeared under the bed, Catie got on the floor and lifted the blankets, Cleo's food and water had been supplied down there.

"So this is where you've been, you naughty cat." Catie muttered, taking one last look before returning to her thoughts on her bed. Her thoughts dwelled on one person, Remus sometimes it shifted to Severus but Remus was her main concern. This was the second time he looked sickly in two months. What was she missing? The full moon was Saturday…The same day as the detention Remus got out of; well technically he got out of all of them, but still. Catie closed her eyes, what was it Remus had done Sunday morning when he first started to look really pale again? Her thoughts were interrupted by Lily,

"Are you ready for the library?" she asked. Catie opened her eyes,

"Uh…No, maybe after dinner, I need to begin work on McGonagall's essay. Would you like to work on Flitwick's homework together?" Lily nodded,

"Ok, I think I'll go on down to the library and grab the books we need then we can study up here and not have to worry about Pince." She decided. Catie smiled and nodded,

"All right, see you Lil." Catie said, reaching for her bag.

* * *

James watched Catie go up and settled down on their usual sofa, in front of the fireplace. Peter usually would start his homework instantly, but sometimes when they knew Catie would be studying with them they'd wait. Sirius leaned down and pulled a medium sized box out from under the sofa,

"Wizard's Chess!" James exclaimed, "How'd you know that was there!" he demanded. Sirius chuckled,

"I saw two sixth years stash it under here the other night. Want to play?" he asked. James looked at him as if he was barmy,

"Of course I do! At least until Cate gets back." He said. Remus rolled his eyes; they acted so much like five year-olds sometimes, he settled down into an armchair and closed his eyes. Oh how he dreaded Saturday he wanted this whole thing over with. He knew it would only be a few more months until Catie figured it out, and then she would surely tell James, Sirius and Peter. His whole world would crumble, and then maybe he'd have to leave Hogwarts forever. Slowly he slipped to sleep.

"Pawn to F-7. Should we wake him?" Sirius asked several minutes after Remus had dozed off. James shook his head,

"Knight to F-7. Nah let him sleep. He's been looking very sick these past few days, he probably needs the rest." As he said this Lily Evans, Catie's friend, walked past them…without Catie.

"Hey Evans!" James said, abandoning the game by standing and walking over to Lily, who had turned at the use of her surname.

"Where's my sister?" he asked politely. She glared at him, and then pointed up towards the balcony overlooking the common room. Catie had just appeared bag around her shoulder and Cleo in arms. James didn't thank Lily but returned to his game,

"Bishop to F-7." Sirius said, as James resumed his seat across from him.

* * *

Slowly Catie went down the staircase, rubbing Cleo's ears as she went. The common room was mostly empty besides, James, Sirius and Remus. _'Peter must be studying upstairs.'_ she thought.

"Hello boys, are-Wizard's Chess! Where'd you get that?" Catie asked excitedly. James and Sirius smirked at her,

"What's it worth to you?" Catie smirked right back as she answered,

"Maybe a book of pranks from Zonko's the next Hogsmead trip?" Both boys perked up,

"You mean it?" Sirius asked. Catie smiled triumphantly,

"Yes, now do tell where you found this. I know James didn't bring his Dad made him leave it at home."

"Sirius said he saw some sixth years stuff it under the couch the other night." Catie nodded her head gently and let Cleo jump down from her arms,

"Hm, I wonder if it belongs to them or if someone a long time ago put it there for other students to find." She said. It was then she noticed Remus asleep in the armchair,

"How long has he been sleeping?" she asked James, who shrugged as he and Sirius returned to their Chess game,

"Eh maybe ten minutes, we'll get started on homework after this game." He said. Catie held in her chuckle and sat down to the side of the huge fireplace, near Remus' armchair. Humming to herself a song she had heard inside a muggle store once, she pulled out her books, quill, ink bottle, and plenty of parchment. She was going to work on McGonagall's essay first, after pulling out the notes from earlier that week she began writing then Cleo decided it would be fun to attack the moving feather, several times.

"Cleo, stop." Catie hissed at her cat. Surprisingly the cat obeyed then jumped into Remus' lap, and curled into a ball. Catie rolled her eyes and giggled softly, then returned to her work. An hour later she had finally finished the essay, she would have finished it sooner had Sirius and James not interrupted her several times asking for her notes, and then complaining they couldn't read them. Remus and Cleo were fast asleep the entire time.

"Cate, would you check this for mistakes?" James asked handing her his own essay. Catie sighed and nodded, taking the papers then scanning them quickly for the mistakes he usually made.

"Ok, James I've underlined your mistakes rewrite your essay and just change the mistakes. Sirius do you want me to check yours as well before, I do my Herbology homework?" Sirius sighed and nodded handing over his,

"Nice work, you did better than James!" Catie praised. James gaped,

"How did you do better then me?" Sirius smirked,

"Luck I guess." Catie rolled her eyes,

"Shut up you two, you'll wake Cleo and Remus." She said in a hushed tone. Reluctantly the dangerous duo was silent, and made to fix their mistakes on their essays. Catie smiled and got out her notes from Herbology. The homework they had received from Sprout was to draw a certain flower that's petals could prevent infection, the hard part about the assignment was they could only take notes of what it looked like, they weren't allowed to draw until they were outside the greenhouse.

_Tall stem tiny thorns._

_Nine delicate, lavender colored petals._

_Three teal colored leaves._

Catie read, she picked up her led pencil and began to sketch. She had to admit she wasn't the best at drawing or sketching. It was not one of her regular hobbies. Catie remembered her mother's advice when she drew something important,

-Flashback-

"_Mum, I can't do it!" an eight year-old Catie whined. Ellen, her mother bent down to her daughter's level,_

"_Yes, you can. Take your time, love don't rush it." The younger Catie pouted and sat down at the table and tried again._

-End Flashback-

Smiling Catie continued to sketch, once it was complete she darken the lines she wished to keep with ink. Satisfied Catie set it in front of the fireplace, to dry quicker. Out of curiosity the boys leaned forward to look at it,

"That's not half bad Catie." James said smiling. Sirius nodded,

"It may in fact be better than that." Catie chuckled covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it. Once she got a hold of herself she thanked them, and checked off Herbology on her homework list. Really all Catie had left was her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, and her Charms homework. Both of which she would be doing with Lily. When Catie didn't pull anything else out but instead put a few things away, Sirius gasped,

"Are you finished all ready?" he asked. Catie had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing,

"No, I still got D.A.D.A. homework and Charms homework, both of which I'll be doing with Lily before bed." Catie said, checking her drawing to see if it was dry. Seeing that it was she rolled it up and stuffed it in her bag,

"I'll meet you down here in say thirty minutes for dinner?" she asked standing. James shrugged,

"Yeah sure…Would you mind taking that demon of a cat with you?" he asked eyeing Cleo as she started to wake and yawn. Chuckling softly she scooped up Cleo and walked back upstairs relocating Cleo to her little area below her bed. Sighing heavily she lay down on her bed, returning to her thoughts before she was interrupted. What was she doing exactly? Oh yes, wondering what Remus was doing Sunday morning. Was he checking the calendar? He might have been he looked so worried he said he had to go see someone. Then the next time they saw him he seemed…relieved, that he had no detention. _'Wait a second… Last month he got all pale looking and sickly like a week before a full moon. Could he be a…werewolf? Then that would make sense he couldn't serve detention if he had transformed. Oh poor Remus, now I know why he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to lose me or the rest of the Marauders, as friends. That was stupid, how thick was he? Then again he was probably under a lot of stress worrying all the time, oh Remus.'_ Catie thought. So he was a werewolf, how was that supposed to change their friendship? For a spilt second Catie wondered if she should tell the others, but quickly decided against that. Now she really, _really _needed to talk with him.

**A/N: So…What do you think? This was just the way things rolled out when I wrote it. Next chapter Catie talks with Remus, and helps him reveal it to James and co. **

**Click the blue button or I will unleash the demon kitty Cleo on you! Unless you're nice to Cleo, then she loves you. :P **


	7. Answers and Questions

**A/N: Woo Hoo seventh chapter! Haha, as I told you in the previous chapter Catie tells Remus she knows, then hopefully in the next chapter the other Marauders find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only CP.**

Thirty minutes slipped by upstairs. After Catie had figured Remus' secret out she had picked up a D.A.D.A. book and had been reading with Cleo curled up at her side. Slowly and gently Catie got up, without stirring the cat, and took her bag with her downstairs. James and Sirius had started another Wizard's Chess game, and Peter was watching them. Remus still was asleep, the sight of his pale, and thin body did something to Catie. She felt saddened even more then she had before she knew. Catie went over to the boys, and watched their game for a few minutes. It was quite interesting; Sirius was just a good a player as James. After Sirius moved he looked up to Catie,

"I challenge you to Wizard's Chess, Cate." He said smirking, Catie smiled.

"You don't want to do that mate." James said not looking up. Sirius put on a confused smile,

"Why not?"

"Catie can beat me and my dad. Check mate. And seeing as you can't beat me on a regular basis you aren't ready for her yet." James said, destroying Sirius' king, and then looking up at his friend. Catie laughed,

"He's right; until James and I turned nine he was unbeatable. Now put up the game, and I'll wake Remus." She said, walking towards Remus. At first Catie had no idea how to wake him up, but her hands did. She sat down on the corner of the cushion and rubbed Remus' arms whispering,

"Remus, wake up it's almost dinner." Remus slowly came to,

"How long was I asleep?" he asked sitting up. Catie thought about it,

"Maybe an hour and a half." She finally said, "Remus, I need your help with the boys' charts tonight after Astronomy, d'you think you could help?" Remus smiled,

"Of course, Cate." Catie smiled too then looked back at James, Sirius and Peter,

"You three ready for dinner?" she asked. Peter nodded, James shrugged and then Sirius jumped up,

"I'll race you to the Entrance Hall!" he shouted running out of the room, James darting after him.

"Wait for me!" Peter shouted after them as he ran out the portrait hall as well. Catie and Remus burst out into laughter then also left the common room, except they were walking. Catie bit her lip as they walked, wondering if she should spill everything now. They were quite alone. Remus must have noticed her biting her lower lip,

"Sickle for your thoughts." He chuckled. Catie smiled up at him, and then looked around, no one was watching. Catie grabbed Remus' wrist and drug him into the nearest empty classroom,

"Cate, what's going on?" Remus protested. Catie said nothing until the door was shut and she was on the other side of the room,

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" she asked, staring at Remus. Remus was caught off guard, had she figured it out? He said nothing and fidgeted where he stood. Catie sighed,

"I know you're a werewolf, Remus." She said quietly. Remus jerked his head up at her,

"Why didn't you tell me, or the boys?" Catie continued, "Do you honestly think, that we'd never figure it out? Well, I wouldn't count on James, Sirius or Peter, but me?" Remus looked pleadingly into Catie's eyes,

"I would understand if you never wanted to see me again." He mumbled loud enough that Catie could make it out.

"Remus Lupin, why in the world would you think I would never want to see you again, Remus you're my friend." She said crossly as she stormed over to him.

"Everyone else does." He whispered. Catie was a foot away from him now, hands on her hips, looking insanely cross.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm not 'everyone else'." She whispered back poking him in the shoulder.

"Catie, stop pretending. I know you loathe me, because I'm a werewolf." Remus said turning away. Catie flared up and pulled out her wand,

"Stupefy!" she said pointing her wand at Remus. He froze and Catie moved in front of him so he could see her,

"You are being so thick right now. Listen, you're a special friend of mine and losing you over something that can't be controlled would be stupid. I care about you Remus, you're the friend that's listened to my problems, James hasn't, Lily has occasionally. You are probably my best friend in the entire world." Catie said roughly, softening her tone as she finished. Then she muttered the counter curse, and Remus sighed,

"Do you really mean that?" Catie chuckled softly,

"Of course, now I'm getting hungry. We can talk after the others have gone to bed."

"Good idea." He muttered, leaving the room with Catie. They resumed their walk towards the Great Hall, talking and discussing classes just as if Catie had not known. This partially surprised Remus, but not entirely, it was Catie after all. He was glad he had someone he could talk to about his problem, and he was overjoyed that someone was Catie. She added something to what might have been a dull time at Hogwarts. Remus was taken out of his thoughts by Catie giggling beside him, he looked at her and she pointed at James and Sirius, who were arguing over who really won the race.

* * *

"I'm telling you mate, I got here first." James protested to his best friend; no scratch that, his brother.

"Did not, tell him Pete!" Sirius argued. Both of the boys focus was placed on Peter who seemed to shrink under the attention.

"I…uh…I…um…Oh look there's Catie and Remus!" he stuttered before pointing a finger at the doors.

* * *

"Why do I think that we're about to be forced to take sides on who got here first?" Remus whispered to Catie, who giggled.

"Probably because we are?" she whispered back sarcastically. And Remus was right no sooner had they reached them had it begun,

"Catie, tell Sirius here that I got here first." James said, Catie weakly smiled,

"Oh look there's Lily, I'll see you lot later!" she said darting off to where Lily had saved a seat for her. Remus watched silently as she was able to get away from James and Sirius' questions, and bickering. Rolling his eyes Remus sat down next to James across from Peter, who looked like he was about to burst,

"How long have they been at it?" Remus asked him. Peter looked gloomily at him,

"At least ten minutes before you got here, I can't take much more of this." He said sadly.

"Remus, please tell James here that I clearly won!" Sirius said, from next to Peter.

"I can't say that because I wasn't here to see who truly won." Remus answered.

* * *

"Is everything okay over there with your brother?" Lily asked as Catie sat down next to her. Catie laughed out loud,

"Just fine, except for the fact that he and Sirius raced down here from the common room, Peter was their only witness to who won, and he's smart enough not to take sides. So they are continually arguing about it, and I was just about to be forced to take a side, when I saw you." She explained. Lily laughed and Catie spoke again,

"I feel sorry leaving Remus there, but who knows maybe he can convince them how stupid they're being." Lily shrugged,

"Did you see that we have an extra class next week?" she asked. Catie shook her head,

"No, I didn't. What is it?"

"I can't pronounce it, it was spelled Q-u-i-d-d-" Lily began.

"You mean Quidditch?" Catie asked, happily.

"So that's what it called." Lily said smiling. Catie nodded, and then dinner appeared,

"Yes, I love going to games." She said spooning herself some casserole. Lily sighed,

"Doesn't it involve flying, on uh broomsticks?" she asked nervously. Catie shrugged,

"Yeah, but why?"

* * *

For Remus and Peter dinner took a million years to be over, and then they had Astronomy right afterwards! Sirius and James were really going at it now; finally Remus couldn't take it anymore,

"Enough! You two are endangering your friendship! I officially call it a tie." He said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. James and Sirius looked from Remus to at each other,

"I'm sorry, mate, you did win." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. You won not me." James muttered. Remus had been right they were putting their friendship at risk,

"I'm sorry you two. We made you listen to us." James said looking at Remus and Peter.

"Yeah, sorry you two." Sirius mumbled after James. Remus smiled,

"Apology accepted."

Astronomy was hardly interesting for them, once they had marked their charts they were free to go. Remus finished first, then Lily, Catie, James, Sirius then Peter. In the common room when Peter arrived he claimed that he was about to pass out, and did not linger. Lily had already gone up to bed as well. James and Sirius against their will but rather their schedules worked on their stacking homework, while Remus and Catie played Wizard's Chess on the sofa.

"Don't you two have homework to do?" James asked looking astonished at them, as they begun their second game. Catie chuckled,

"Of course we do, just enough to keep tomorrow morning occupied. Tonight we relax, Bishop to H-8." Remus smirked,

"Castle to H-8." He said. Catie jerked her head back towards the game,

"You took my Bishop!" she gasped.

"You took my Knight." He said plainly. James and Sirius erupted with laughter, and then congratulated Remus. Catie scowled at them then returned her full attention to the game; she could _not_ be distracted by them anymore. Catie analyzed the board several times before continuing,

"All right, Pawn to D-4." She said. Catie crossed her legs and propped her head on her elbows which rested on her knees. Remus seemed a little confused at her choice, but nonetheless kept playing. In the end, Catie had won, and a tired James and Sirius went up to bed. As Catie and Remus put away the chess set, the two realized no one else was around,

"Remus, where do you go when you transform?" Catie asked as they slipped the box under the couch. Remus frowned,

"Professor Dumbledore had a tree planted and a shack constructed for my needs." Catie looked puzzled,

"Why a tree?" she asked. She had another question but wanted to hear the answer first, Remus sighed,

"There's a secret passage way to the shack beneath the tree, Dumbledore showed me how to get to it last full moon." Catie fidgeted in her seat,

"Am I making you uncomfortable with these questions?" she asked. Remus smiled and patted her hand,

"No Catie you aren't. I just…haven't had anyone to talk to about this before." Catie smiled and hugged him,

"Well, you do now." She said simply. A thought occurred to Remus that hadn't before, was Catie…ticklish? Before he could think it through he began tickling Catie's sides, she squealed in laughter and then she jumped off the couch,

"Don't you dare." She said trying to sound serious. Remus smirked,

"Oh, Catie I do." He said jumping to his feet and chasing after her. They ran circle after circle around the sofa, until they collapsed together onto it. Panting Catie looked at Remus, who was sitting on the other side of the couch,

"Who told you?" she asked. Remus chuckled panting also,

"No one, I just guessed. I suppose I was right?" Catie grimaced and nodded,

"I thought James would have, to be honest. He likes blackmailing me with it, although I think he's finally forgotten." Catie yawned,

"What time will you leave tomorrow night?" Remus sighed,

"Sunset, I'll be eating early. I won't return until well after midnight." Catie bit her lip,

"Shall I wait on you? I'm sure I can come up with some excuse."

"That'd be nice Cate, but you don't have to." Remus said. Catie smiled,

"I will anyways." She said slowly. Catie yawned again, this time Remus did too,

"I think we should go to bed now, Catie." He suggested. Sleepily she nodded, and they climbed the stairway together and then parted for their separate dorms.

The next morning, James and Sirius heard about the Quidditch classes they'd receive during the upcoming week. James couldn't stop talking about it the whole morning. Catie studied with Remus, the majority of the morning after breakfast. By lunch they were finished and the weather was good out, so the Marauders and Catie went outside.

They settled down by the Black Lake, Catie kicked off her shoes and sunk her toes in the green grass of the earth.

"It's so nice out today!" she sighed happily, laying down in the shade of the tree near the lake. The boys murmured their agreements; Catie closed her eyes contentedly then felt herself hoisted in the air,

"Oi! Put me down!" she protested her eyelids flying open. James and Sirius were carrying her over to the lake, James had her wrists tightly in his and Sirius held her ankles,

"Remus, Peter, help me!" she cried beginning to fight the boys' grips but it was no use.

"Alright, on the count of three James." Sirius said as they started swinging her back and fourth,

"_No!_" Catie shouted.

"One." James said as they started swinging her higher.

"Two." Sirius said smirking.

"Three!" they said in unison throwing Catie into the lake. Screaming angrily at her brother and Sirius she was plunged into the ice cold water. When Catie resurfaced, James and Sirius' fates looked dire.

"I'm going to _kill you both!_" she said threateningly, as she came out of the water. James and Sirius turned to run with Catie right at their heels; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at them,

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted. James and Sirius' arms and legs clasped together and they fell to the ground like boards, and then she walked back to the castle to change.

**A/N: Hehe, you know James and Sirius had to get Catie eventually right? **


	8. Dumbledore's Office and Truth or Dare

**A/N: Here's a shout out I should have done a long time ago, **

**THANK YOU Rusty Red Raptor and Restless-soul1 for being faithful reviewers and supporting this story! I can't thank you enough, God Bless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP.**

Catie had been thrown in the lake hours ago. It was eleven in the evening, and Catie was waiting up for Remus, her excuse being James, Sirius, and Peter's schedules needed to be updated and ready for Monday, which was the truth. A lot of the elder students were still in the common room, some studying, others playing games, or reading. Catie equipped with a stack of books, her quill, ink bottle and the schedules, sat alone in a corner where she had a view of the portrait hole. Two hours later at one o'clock in the evening, Catie had read two books straight through. The common room was empty now, so she put away everything but one last book to read while she waited on Remus. As she moved to sit in front of the flames, Remus staggered in scratches and bruises, all over his face. He was also limping; Catie couldn't jump up from her seat quick enough,

"Remus!" she whispered loudly, helping him over to the sofa. He looked terrible,

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked anxiously. Remus shook his head,

"Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey, to clean up your wounds?" Catie asked, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing it at a spot on Remus' forehead that was bleeding badly. Remus shook his head but Catie didn't give him a choice,

"I'm sorry Remus, but you need to get cleaned up. Come on, I'll help you, and-"

"No, Catie. Dumbledore. Dumbledore." He rasped. Catie sighed,

"Ok, Dumbledore it is. Let's go." Slowly they made their way out of the common room, and to Professor Dumbledore's office. It took them roughly half and hour to get there and Catie hoped they wouldn't be waking him. As they approached the entry to his office one of the gargoyles spoke,

"What are two first years doing out at this hour?" it asked. Catie took deep breaths,

"It's…It's my friend, he needs Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Doesn't everyone?" the other gargoyle joked. Catie looked flustered, she had forgotten she would need a password and she sure wasn't getting past these…things without one. But before another word could be said Dumbledore himself appeared at the entryway,

"Ah, Miss Potter I see you've brought Mr. Lupin. I assume he's told you?" he asked crossing over to her. Catie could only nod, then feeling Remus get heavier she remembered her voice,

"He's beaten up, pretty bad sir, but he wouldn't let me take him to Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore tilted his head down at her, his eyes just above his half-moon spectacles,

"Come inside, Miss Potter and we'll have young Mr. Lupin fixed up in no time at all." He said smiling. Catie wanted to gawk at him, Remus was about to pass out of exhaustion, and his wounds and the Professor is _calm_? But before she could protest Dumbledore had already turned, and begun walking to the stairs. Catie sighed,

"Come on Remus, just a little further. You can do it." She encouraged him, lifting him a little higher. Remus could barely keep his eyelids functioning, he knew they had reached Dumbledore but that was the only thing his mind could work out. Slowly Catie brought over Remus to the stairs, and then they started to move. If it hadn't been for the Griffin that Catie clutched tightly to regain balance she and Remus would have toppled down to the ground, clearly she wasn't the strongest out there. Dumbledore said nothing even after they were safely within his office. He waved his wand at the door and Catie heard it click as she set Remus down in a nearby loveseat sofa. Now Catie was exhausted, she didn't think she could carry herself never mind Remus back to the common room. It made her wonder how Remus had walked all the way from the tree to the tower without passing out along the way. Slowly Catie took the seat next to him and slumped down into it. Dumbledore had begun tending to Remus, and that was the last thing she remembered as darkness overtook her. Several hours later Catie woke up leaning against Remus' shoulder, she jerked away quickly and realized they were still in their Headmaster's office. Remus was still sleeping soundly, but that didn't shock Catie at all. She still felt a little wiped out as well, she glanced down at her watch, it read six. She had been asleep for four and a half hours, no wonder Remus was still asleep and she was still tired! Yawning she looked around the room, she had never before stepped foot into his office until now. Catie's mind was so fuzzy she couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so she leaned back into the sofa and let sleep take her in it's grip again. The next time she woke she noticed Remus and Dumbledore talking at his desk, feeling a lot better Catie, stretched her arms and checked her watch again eight thirty.

"Ah, Miss Potter, you're awake!" the old professor said happily. Catie looked their direction and smiled,

"Good morning, Professor…and Remus."

"Morning, Cate." Remus said smiling. His face was cleaned up and he looked better than he had the previous night. Catie stood and walked towards her professor and friend, starting to wonder if she should leave.

"Mr. Lupin and I were just discussing something you should be aware of. We think it is in Mr. Lupin's best interest that he comes here after he returns to his human form, also, we think it is best that _you_ my dear shall bring him here once he returns." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in the light. Catie nodded,

"I'd be happy to." She said turning to Remus smiling.

"Then it's settled, every night on the full moon, Miss Potter will wait for you Mr. Lupin in the courtyard to bring you to me. Now I will let you both go eat your breakfast, and I will see you next month." said Dumbledore smiling. Catie nodded and followed Remus out of the office. It didn't surprise the two that James, Sirius, and Peter were absent from the breakfast table, they were probably still fast asleep at the tower. Catie spotted Lily sitting with Severus, when Lily looked in her direction she gave a small wave then proceeded to follow Remus to a seat. Catie was relieved when she saw Lily with Severus; it would allow her to avoid some questions she didn't have answers for yet. Breakfast was already out, so the twosome began serving themselves instantly, neither of them had, had a good dinner the night before.

"What do you want to do today?" Catie asked Remus, as she took a bite of her biscuit. Remus shrugged,

"Beat you in HangWizard, I guess." Catie giggled,

"Oh no you won't, I'll win next time. Just you wait and see!" They conversed a little bit longer before the other sleepy Marauders joined them,

"Remus, Catie where were you this morning?" James asked as the three of them sat across from the smirking duo. Catie gave Remus a goofy smile then turned her attention back to James,

"Dumbledore's office." She answered plainly, and then Catie moved to change the subject,

"Do you have your letter for Mum and Dad finished yet? I think I'll write mine after I finish breakfast." Sirius stared at them,

"Why were you two in his office?" he asked slyly. Remus and Catie seemed to share a non-vocal conversation before Remus responded,

"He asked us to er keep an eye on you three." He said lamely. Catie wanted to smack her forehead with her palm, what a lame excuse. Peter seemed to be ignoring them purposely, by stuffing his face and looking anywhere but at them. James and Sirius narrowed their eyes on them,

"Come on, Remus. That's the worst lie if I've ever heard one." James said clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"I think we might play a game of truth or dare later, James." Sirius said nudging him. Catie glared at them, that was a _very_ dangerous game to play with James even more dangerous Sirius would be playing as well.

"Remus, are you finished?" Catie asked. He nodded, and then Catie stood up,

"See you later, in the common room." She said, beginning to walk down the aisle. Remus bid his goodbyes as well and followed her.

* * *

"Well that was odd." Sirius commented, beginning to get some food. James looked deep in thought,

"Yeah." He muttered, also beginning to put food on his plate. Something wasn't right, Catie, his sister Catie, never and he meant _never_ was called to a professor's office much less the headmaster's! Maybe truth or dare would bring out the answers he wanted. Until that time though he and Sirius had a nice prank to accomplish in between now and then.

James, Sirius, and Peter peeked past the corner waiting for a victim. Snape began to walk towards the bathroom; James had to cover his mouth to contain the laughter. As soon as Snape walked in girls screamed from with in and a red faced Snape quickly came out and reexamined the sign it said BOYS in big letters, yet he just walked into the girls bathroom. The Marauders quickly ran up to the common room before they could be discovered.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's wonderful here at Hogwarts, but it isn't home. I have several friends I can't wait for you to meet! School is okay, but the library's the best. James and his new friend Sirius threw me in the lake yesterday, don't worry I didn't kill either of them but I wish I could have. That water was cold! Oh let me tell you more about my best friend Lily, we share a dorm, help each other study, and have so much fun laughing together she's like the sister you never gave me! No worries I'm staying mostly out of trouble, its James you need to yell at for getting into it. I miss you both so much, James and I can't wait for the holidays!_

_Lots of Love from your daughter,_

_Catherine_

Catie was signing her name just as the boys came in,

"Oh, good James bring me your letter and I'll take it to Neil in the owlery." James was chuckling slightly; nonetheless he nodded and bolted up the stairs to retrieve it. Remus sat reading a book on the other side of the table where Catie had been writing, Sirius and Peter slumped down onto the sofa and Sirius challenged him to a game of Wizards Chess.

Minutes later James came back down the staircase again, letter in hand. He quickly passed it to Catie before moving to watch Sirius and Peter's game. Catie rolled her eyes, and mumbled a "Good bye" to Remus before leaving. When she returned twenty minutes later the Marauders were sitting in a circle waiting on her,

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously looking around. Sirius smirked at her,

"Truth or Dare." He said very matter-of-factly. Catie looked sadly over at Remus and wanted to say "I'm sorry, Remus."

"Take a seat Cate." James said motioning towards the only break in their circle. Sighing heavily she took her seat in between James and Peter,

"Rules are the same as always now, Sirius how about you begin." James said smiling. Sirius nodded then pretended to think on who to choose before tapping Remus on the arm,

"Remus, truth or dare?" He asked. Remus stared at him for a moment, trying weighing out how badly the dare might be,

"Er…Dare." He finally said. Sirius looked heavily disappointed,

"Hm…I want you to plan the Marauders next prank." He said, still frowning. Remus let out a sigh of relief, that couldn't be too bad,

"Now it's your turn to pick." Sirius added. Remus nodded,

"James, truth or dare?" he asked. James chuckled,

"Truth." He said. Remus smirked,

"What's your secret?" he asked. James jerked his head towards Catie,

"You didn't." he said sounding panicked. Catie looked questioningly at him,

"What do you mean?" James looked back at Remus, Sirius and Peter before scanning the almost empty common room. He leaned forward,

"I'm an Animagus." He whispered. They all gaped at him, "I can turn into a stag." He whispered again. Catie looked shocked at her brother,

"And you never told _me_?" she asked her voice getting louder as she spoke. James flung a hand over her mouth,

"Not so loud…" he hissed at her. Catie scowled at her brother, as he removed his hand.

"Mate, I'm one too." Sirius said in a hushed tone. "I'm a black dog."

"I'm a rat." Peter admitted. All four of them looked at him, "That's what I can turn into…a rat." He squeaked. Now the Marauders looked at Catie expectantly,

"What?" she snapped at them. James sighed impatiently,

"You're my twin sister, aren't you one too?" Catie fidgeted where she sat, no she wasn't she didn't even know how she could find out if she was.

"I dunno…" she mumbled, to the four sitting in front of her, "I don't think I am. Besides, how in the world did it happen that three Animagi are placed in the same dorm?" James shrugged,

"Our headmaster seems to know a lot, maybe he knew." Catie raised an eyebrow at that comment,

"Either way…Um, how did you er-find out you were one?" she asked timidly, as soon as the words escaped her lips she regretted it. James and Sirius wore an evil smirk on their faces.

"Forget I asked. I don't want to know what you two are planning. Let's get back to the game shall we? James it's your turn to ask." Catie said beginning to examine her hands that lay in her lap.

"Catie, truth or dare?" he asked her. Catie felt the color drain on her face,

"That's a hard question." She muttered. The dare was surely to be something like, "Go kiss the Gryiffindor Prefect on the cheek." or worse. The truth however could be embarrassing,

"Truth." She whispered very quietly. James furrowed his brow,

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"Truth." Catie repeated a little louder. James bit his lip, much like Catie did when she was thinking, and it was obvious he did not think she would make this choice.

"Okay then, Catie what's your worst fear?" he finally asked. Catie wanted to disappear, they'd never let her live it down. It was stupid after all, only small children had trouble with her fear,

"Uh…um…the er-dark. Go ahead and laugh." She said burying her hands in her face. Catie couldn't believe herself, she had never told anyone and had braved up to it when she had to, but it still scared her. Evil lurked and worked in the dark. Only Sirius and Peter laughed, and they didn't for long. When she looked up, Remus was staring at her thoughtfully, while James looked astonished and mortified,

"No wonder you were so upset last year when Mum got rid of your torch. That's why you came in-Oh Catie I'm sorry." He said pulling her into a hug. Catie was rather shocked at him; she thought he had figured that out a year ago. Catie enjoyed the hug while she could, then when he pulled away she received one from Remus,

"I guess I'm not the only one that kept secrets eh?" he whispered in her ear. Catie giggled, how true was that? Sirius and Peter mumbled their apologies and then it was Catie's turn,

"Sirius, truth or dare?" she asked. Sirius answered immediately,

"Dare." Catie giggled,

"Good, I dare you to go into the girl's bathroom and do your hair." Sirius went pale,

"Is it too late to do truth?" he asked. Catie nodded, and he pouted,

"I'll do it later…Remus, truth or dare?" he asked Remus again. Remus looked at Catie, and she nodded it was time to share with them his secret.

"Upstairs…" Remus said getting to his feet and walking quickly up the stairs. Once they were all within he spoke,

"Truth…" Sirius looked at James and smiled,

"What were you really up to this morning in Dumbledore's office?" Remus sighed,

"Discussing with the headmaster plans for future full moons, guys, I'm a…a...werewolf." he said slowly. James and Sirius gawked at him, then James exclaimed,

"Why didn't you tell us! Blimey, Remus we would have helped you last night!" Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement; Remus was shocked by their reactions, although it was nothing short of what Catie had predicted earlier before they had returned. Finally finding his voice he talked again,

"Don't worry, Catie did." He said quickly. James and Sirius tackled him down,

"You're telling us everything from now on!" they said in unison. Peter joined them, and Catie stood near the door laughing at her friends and brother. Suddenly James stood quickly and looked down at others,

"Oi! I've got an idea...Let's have secret nicknames referring to what we are!" he suggested excitedly,

"Sirius could be…uh…Padded Foot…For example." Sirius sat up,

"I like that but what if we made it into one word like Padfoot instead. You could be Antlers, James." He said. James shook his head,

"No, I don't like antlers…" Remus sighed contentedly,

"What about Prongs?" James snapped his fingers,

"I like that!" he exclaimed, "You could be Moony Remus." James suggested. Remus nodded approvingly,

"What about me?" Peter said getting off the floor.

"Maybe…Wormtail?" Sirius asked. Peter nodded then smiled,

"I like that." Catie decided to speak up,

"Let's see then, so Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail I like it…it has a ring to it."

"You need one too, Cate." James said smirking. Catie threw her hands out,

"What would it be? I'm not an Animagus James."

"You don't know that." Sirius joked. James rubbed his chin with his hand,

"What about Lynxy? Kind of like how your demon-possessed cat is colored like one." He concluded. Catie shook her head,

"This is your thing. If you want I can be Lynxy, but I have my own friends you know. I wouldn't be able to hang out with you all the time." She said plainly crossing her arms. James looked at his fellow Marauders,

"All in favor of the name Lynxy for Cate say 'Aye'." He said.

"Aye!" they chorused. Catie blushed and thanked them, Lynxy eh? Not bad.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? I'll dive into Remus' head more next time, perhaps. Thoughts anyone? I'm game. **


	9. Jinxes and a Joke

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have a poll on my profile concerning this story, please go vote! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP.**

The next two weeks, the gang adjusted quickly to nicknames and secrets. Now Halloween was just two days away.

"I cannot believe that witch is going to make us shine trophies during the Halloween feast!" James scoffed. Catie laughed,

"You did ask for it by setting those annoying portraits on fire." Sirius shrugged,

"It was bloody brilliant though, nice thinking Remus." Remus smiled and put a hand up,

"Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause!" he chuckled. Catie playfully smacked him on the shoulder,

"Honestly you three are really beginning to live up to your name 'Marauders'…And I don't know whether that's a good thing or not yet." The five laughed, as they entered their second class of the day, Potions with Hufflepuff. Saying her goodbyes quickly to the boys Catie ran up to the front and sat next to Lily,

"How bad did McGonagall hound them?" she asked eagerly. Catie smirked,

"They're going to miss out on the feast. They're furious."

"All right class, let's save the chit-chat for later. Today we will be brewing-"

* * *

"That was horrible." Peter said gloomily, James and Sirius mumbled their agreement.

"I don't see what your problem was Peter. It wasn't that hard." Catie said. Remus threw an arm around her,

"They aren't geniuses like we are…" he said with a low voice.

"Oi! We heard that, Moony!" Sirius said agitated. James smirked,

"It doesn't matter Padfoot, because Moony and Lynxy can't fly a broom like we can."

"Hey! I can hold my own; Madame Hooch even said I'd make a good chaser with practice someday." Sirius ignored her and shrugged,

"But where's the glory in that? When we can't even try out for the team until next term?" James sighed,

"My point is. This year they'll be the geniuses next year we'll be the popular ones." Peter looked up at them,

"Where would I be categorized?" he asked.

"The not-so-quite intelligent." Catie said dryly, she walked around Remus and the others to Peter, "But, that's why you're friends with the geniuses and the yet-to-be-in-their-dreams popular." said Catie smiling at Peter as she patted him on the shoulder. James and Sirius were clearly annoyed by this comment and walked faster towards lunch, Peter at their heels, thus leaving Catie and Remus alone again.

"Have you noticed how easy it is to get rid of them?" Catie asked sarcastically. Remus nodded,

"And all we have to do is be better then they are at something…Well Cate, I need to go with them, you know, make sure they don't blow up anything?" he said. Catie laughed,

"Have fun. I'll be sitting with Lily if you need me." She said as Remus walked off into the Great Hall waving.

* * *

"Well, I've taken notes-" Catie started.

"Since when is that new?" Lily joked. Catie chuckled,

"I guess it isn't…but anyway I've taken notes of our homework from each teacher from today and yesterday and if I follow my plan it should all be finished by the feast in two days." Catie said. Lily smiled,

"That's awesome! By the way I wanted to ask, do you need anyone to study with? Severus is busy tonight." Catie sighed and smiled,

"I'm sure I can be pulled away from the boys."

"Why won't you make up with Severus?" Lily asked beginning to eat the food she had dipped for herself ten minutes previous. Catie also began to eat,

"I lost my trust in him when he hurt James. James would never hurt anyone as badly as Severus did to him, for James it's all good fun. The only way I'll be friends with Sev again is if he proves to me I can trust him again. Did that make any sense?" Catie asked. Lily shrugged,

"It probably wouldn't have to anyone else but me." She said taking a sip of her drink, they both erupted into laughter, and a few giggle fits here and there during their dinner.

Later after dinner the two went to the library to grab a few books before retiring to the common room to study.

"Oh I got one Cate! What is the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Lily asked looking up from the thick book which sat on her lap. Catie wanted to laugh out loud, that was way too easy.

"Animagi can change at will, Werewolves have no choice." Catie said simply. _'I should know, my brother's an Animagus and my best friend is a Werewolf!'_ Catie added in her head.

"Catie…Could you come help me with this?" James whined from across the room. Catie closed her eyes and then reopened them,

"Can't you ask Remus?" she asked looking at him. James shook his head,

"No, he's gone up to bed already." Sighing heavily she sent Lily an apologetic look then went to her feet to help her dim-witted brother. After another hour of _trying_ to get homework done the girls faked going up to bed to finish their homework in peace. But it was not meant to be, their roommates decided to gossip endlessly. In the end Lily and Catie jinxed their mouths, so they couldn't speak then body-bound them both.

"Nicely done Miss Evans." Catie congratulated her friend, shaking Lily's hand.

"You did better Miss Potter." Lily replied smiling. They burst into giggles and hugged each other,

"Back to homework." Catie started,

"Yes indeed." Lily finished.

"In silence…Beautiful silence." Catie went on,

"You know it." Lily agreed jumping onto her bed, as Catie jumped onto her own. Cleo ran out from under the bed and jumped up next to her mistress.

"Hello, Cleo. Is it nice up here, not having to worrying about James?" she asked the cat, who just purred as Catie rubbed her belly.

"Cate, why's she so small?" Lily asked. Catie frowned,

"She was a runt, abandoned by her mum. The animal healers said she wouldn't grow, so she's going to look like this her whole life." Lily's expression saddened,

"Poor thing, she's so small, granted she does look a little bigger than the last time I saw her." Catie laughed,

"She's fattened up a bit, but she was pretty thin when I came to Hogwarts." Silence was again present between the two as they worked when suddenly Lily asked,

"Why is her name Cleo? It reminds me of the muggle Queen of Egypt." Catie smiled,

"Mum told me her story several times when it was time for me to go to bed. I loved the name Cleopatra, so when Cleo here came our way I named her after Cleopatra. Dad suggested Cleo for short, and that's been her name ever since." Lily nodded satisfied then sighed,

"Well, I've done just about as much as I can without my brain exploding, what about you?" she said yawning. Catie agreed,

"Yes I think so too. You can go on to bed; I'm going to take Cleo down into the common room. She's been cooped up in here for too long." Lily nodded and got her things out to change, while Catie scooped up Cleo and walked out of the room.

* * *

Down in the common room James and Sirius were still banging their heads against books, aggravated.

"Why won't they let us practice magic yet?" Sirius moaned, "It's a lot easier to mutter spells then it is to write essays!" James murmured his agreement trying to keep his focus on his book. Remus had come down shortly after Catie and the Evans girl had gone up, apparently he had not gone to bed but had been finishing his own homework in peace.

"Because Padfoot we aren't ready for fully fledged spells." Remus said his gaze still on his book. Sirius scoffed,

"I find that hard to believe. I'm relearning things I already knew! Dad taught me loads at home, while Mum babied my younger brother Regulus." James shrugged,

"Mum and Dad, taught Catie and I a few defensive spells here and there but they didn't want us to be bored here." Remus sighed, and looked around; they were the only ones around,

"After I was bit, Mum and Dad started to care less about what happened to me. They were afraid I'd hurt my twin baby sisters." James and Sirius gaped,

"That's cruel! Does Catie know?" James asked suspiciously. Remus shook his head and returned to his book, _'Defenses for the Dumb and Dim-Witted'_.

"Hello boys, Remus." Catie said entering the room and sitting down in her usual armchair. Cleo jumped down first chance she had and found a way to curl up for a nap on Remus' lap. Catie giggled, as Remus, eyes still on his book, moved a hand to rub the little cat's ears. James watched with disgust and awe,

"Little demon-cat." He mumbled, turning back to his work. Cleo heard him and hissed in his general direction.

"Do either of you need help?" Catie asked.

"Yes!" James and Sirius said in unison, and then they turned towards each other,

"She'll help me first!"

"No she won't!" they said. James crossed his arms,

"I'm her brother, she'll help me first!" Catie rolled her eyes then spoke over their bickering,

"I won't help either of you if you keep this up!" Remus was glad Catie could not see his face, because he was grinning ear to ear. The way she flared up at her brother and Sirius was too enjoyable. Cleo meowed at him, he had stopped rubbing her belly, he resumed and the cat shut up. James grimaced and Sirius scowled at his best friend's sister.

"I can help you both at the same time, what exactly do you need help with?" Catie said smirking.

"Everything." The boys answered plainly. The brunette sighed,

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Catie, Catie, wake up!" Lily shouted at her friend shaking her. Groaning Catie looked up, she wasn't in her dorm, but instead was in the Great Hall! Then it came back to her, this morning Lily had helped her down for breakfast, she must have fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry… I'm so tired." Catie said quietly. Lily nodded,

"I know. Maybe you can sleep through Binns later? I can fill you in after. I believe he plans to discuss the history behind Halloween." she offered. Catie weakly smiled,

"Thanks."

"I do hate to interrupt but I promised to walk with Lily to class." A familiar Slytherin voice said from behind Catie, who sighed,

"Fine, go. Don't count on my showing up though Lil, I may fall asleep again." she said yawning. Severus raised an eyebrow at this then sighed himself,

"Would you like to walk with us?" he asked unsurely. Catie turned to look at him,

"Do you mean that?" she asked back. He nodded and Catie eyed Lily suspiciously,

"Ok..." she answered. For the walk Catie picked up her toast and had one last sip of her juice before walking out of the hall with Lily and Severus.

* * *

"I can't believe she's friends with that prat." James whispered to his friends, as he watched his sister, and Evans converse with Snape. Remus followed his gaze to the three,

"Snape may just be there to walk with Evans. They do that a lot." he concluded, returning to his food.

"Yeah, mate no need to get your knickers in a twist." Sirius agreed stuffing down his waffles.

"Besides why would Catie want to be friends with someone who hurt you James?" Peter asked, nibbling on his toast. James shook his head,

"I dunno, but they're walking out together." he said through gritted teeth, as the three walked past them.

"Cool it mate, we'll prank Snivellus later while half the school, and the teachers mind you, are busy decorating for tomorrow night's feast." Sirius whispered, so that only the four of them could hear. Remus sighed and glanced down at his watch,

"It's almost time for class, let's go." he said going to his feet.

* * *

"So, is this an apology?" Catie asked nervously as they walked down the corridors. Severus did not respond, Lily nudged him,

"Yes, I suppose it is." he answered glaring at Lily. Catie rolled her eyes; this was all Lily's doing. Severus probably didn't even mean it. Annoyed and fully awake Catie said,

"You know, I think I better make sure the boys aren't late, I'll catch up with you two later." That said she turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Her eyes were on the floor in front of her nothing else, until she bumped into Remus.

"I'm sorry Remus. I'm such a klutz." she apologized. Remus laughed,

"I'm getting used to it." A few minutes later as they were about to walk into the classroom Remus noted Catie's weird behavior. Especially when she didn't sit with Lily, but instead with a girl she shared a dorm with, a Cassidy, who didn't look too thrilled about Catie sitting with her. James, Sirius and Peter along with most of the class were fast asleep ten minutes into his lesson. Knowing that he could get anything past Binns Remus slipped a note to Catie. She read it,

_What's wrong?_ Catie looked over in his direction and weakly smiled at him. Then on the back of the parchment she wrote her answer and then passed it back.

_Nothing. _Remus frowned; it was certainly not 'nothing'. He took another small piece of parchment and wrote,

_Nice try. What's on your mind?_ He handed it to her, and then pretended to focus on Binns as he floated his way. Catie seemed a little disappointed Remus saw through her but she scribbled an answer back and handed it to him once Binns was gone.

_Not now. Please Remus._ Sighing Remus wrote back a final answer and slipped it to her,

_Fine, but I am getting an answer._ He heard her giggle and saw Cassidy's glare at her to shut up. Remus wondered if it had anything to do with Snape and Evans, if so what could either of them have said that would make Catie draw back into her mind?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put this up, lol. Don't expect an update this weekend, I may have time to write more and then I might not. It depends really. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, I will be creating a poll on the Animagus-Catie debate. Please look out for it on my profile. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	10. Difficulties

**A/N: Ok then, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP I do own CP**

The rest of the morning and afternoon bore no opportunities for Remus to talk to Catie alone, probably because she was putting that talk off for as long as she could. Currently they were in Herbology studying Gillyweed and its uses.

"What's the first thing you notice about it?" Sprout asked the class, Catie and Lily's hands shot up into the air,

"Miss Evans, Miss Potter?" the professor said smiling. Lily looked at Catie and smiled,

"One of the first things I notice about it Professor is the shade of green it is, it's not exactly a dark green nor is it a teal." Lily said.

"Good, five points to Gryiffindor! Now Miss Potter?"

"Well, for one it's slick and hard to hold on to, which would help it go down your throat when swallowing." Catie said lifting up her Gillyweed sample, it slipped through her fingers and fell down onto the table with a splat. Sprout clapped,

"Well done you two, five points to Gryiffindor."

* * *

Catie rubbed her forehead, why was Arithmetic so difficult? She, along with the other Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall. Catie had finished her dinner early and had begun homework while waiting on them,

"Remus, what am I doing wrong here? I can't figure it out." she said exasperated as she pushed her notebook towards him. Remus shoved another bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth then looked at it, for a few minutes he was silent then he turned back to his meal.

"You miscalculated the five, here, fix that and you're set." he said. Catie side hugged him,

"What would I do without you?" she asked teasingly. James smirked,

"That's what Padfoot and I wonder every day about you, Cate." Sirius sniggered next to him. Catie rolled her eyes and fixed her mathematical error. Suddenly Lily approached them,

"Hey Cate, Sev and I are going to the library want to come?" she asked ignoring the boys and keeping her eyes on Catie. Catie shrugged,

"I don't know Lily. Severus hasn't truly apologized to me yet." she said in a low tone to her friend. Lily frowned,

"He will. He just thinks apologizing shows weakness."

"Because it does." James mumbled looking at Sirius. Lily glared at him; if looks could kill many of them would have been dead by now. Catie sighed heavily,

"I'll come. Talk to you lot later." She said scooping up her bags and following Lily out of the hall. Once they were gone Remus turned to his friends,

"Have you noticed Catie's strange behavior?" he whispered to them. Peter shrugged,

"Not really, I had to ask her a history question twice before she heard me though." Sirius shook his head and gulped down some pumpkin juice,

"She seemed to be day dreaming a lot." he said. James frowned,

"I noticed it. I figured she'd tell us when she was ready."

"What if she's never ready?" Remus asked concerned. James scoffed,

"It's Catie mate. She always comes around." Remus was not convinced at all.

* * *

"Severus."

"Catherine." The two eleven year olds greeted one another. Lily sighed,

"Please you two? I'm sick of having to spend time separate with each of you. If you'd just make up then I could be saving myself a lot of time!" Lily scolded sitting down onto the floor. Severus and Catie stared at each other before his eyes softened,

"I'm sorry Catie. I will _try_ to restrain myself from giving your brother permanent damage." Catie raised an eyebrow,

"You're forgiven…But I meant what I said that day, step a toe out of line and we're done."

"Understood." Severus said flashing a smile. They hugged then began their studying with a beaming Lily. When the clock stroked nine they were ushered out of the library by Madame Pince.

"I hate her. I hate her a lot." Catie grumbled trying to stuff all the books she had brought with her into her bag. Lily and Sev muttered their agreement, trying to do the same thing.

"Cate, we need to get back to the common room before Arthur Weasley catches us!" Lily said hurriedly tugging on Catie's sleeve. Severus looked confused at her,

"Arthur's our prefect; he's terribly strict only because that Molly girl tells him to be." Catie said half annoyed as she was dragged away,

"Bye Sev!" she shouted before Lily brought her towards the stairs.

"Lily, I have legs!" Catie said yanking her arm out of Lily's grip.

"Sorry, I just really don't want to be caught." she said nervously. Catie sighed,

"When you have a brother with friends like mine you get used to it."

* * *

Remus glanced up at the clock on the wall; it read ten minutes after nine. Where was Catie? James and Sirius had finished their homework minutes earlier and were now playing a game of Wizard's Chess, James was winning. Remus could tell by Sirius' angry mumbling he couldn't make out. Remus forced his eyes off the clock and back down to the book their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had assigned. It wasn't long before Catie and the Evans girl ran in through the portrait hole. Remus was ready to yell at Catie that she should know better then to be out after curfew.

"See, I told you Lils he's no where in sight. If I could guess I'd say since it's after curfew for our year through third he and that dreadful Molly girl found an empty classroom and are snogging each other's faces off." Catie said a hint of frustration. Lily glared at her,

"Don't make assumptions, for all we know he could have been patrolling the fat lady!" she said walking to the stairs. Catie rolled her eyes,

"G'night Lily." she said. James looked up from his game,

"Where've you been all this time? Did a death eater attack you? If so I should thank him and tell him to take you with him next time." he teased. Catie scowled at him and grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at him,

"As a matter of fact I was studying in the library until Pince kicked us out." she informed. Sirius and Peter snickered,

"I was just teasing, Cate." James said chuckling a bit. Catie narrowed her eyes on him then walked to the armchair next to Remus' and slumped down into it.

"Evening Remus." she mumbled.

"Evening Catie." Remus said hiding his smile behind his book. Catie must have noted the smile through his tone because she frowned,

"Honestly, they're starting to wear off on you…I wish it was the other way around." she said mumbling her last sentence. Remus chuckled,

"Yes, I suppose they are. I'm going to bed." he said standing and nodding to each of them before walking towards the staircase.

"Good night, Remus." Catie said, still frowning slightly.

"Good night Moony." the three Marauders chorused by the fire. Catie watched him disappear then yawned herself, her book upstairs was yelling at her to be read but she was too tired and promised herself to read it the next day.

"I'm headed off to- bed myself, night you three." Catie yawned again leaving the common room.

"Night, Cate." James and Sirius said.

"Night, Lynxy!" Peter smiled. Catie chuckled and proceeded up the stairs, only Peter would use her nickname at a time like this.

* * *

The next morning the decorations for the Halloween feast were completed, uneventful.

Later in the afternoon the boys left for their detention and Catie met up with Lily and Severus to walk down near the black lake.

"Look there's the giant squid! Oh, and it's waving at us!" Lily squealed. Catie smiled and ran up next to her friend,

"It is, isn't it!" she squealed, waving back. Severus laughed at them from behind them, the two girls turned on him instantly,

"What are you laughing about?" They demanded. Severus tried to look innocent as he sat down against a tree; Catie looked over at Lily smirking,

"Should we Lils?" she asked. Lily looked at Severus, smirked then nodded,

"Yes, I think we should…Get him!" Lily shouted. The two girls darted for Severus, and began tickling his sides and laughing.

"Stop right this instant you two!" he demanded through his chuckles. Catie grinned evilly and shook her head,

"Never!" said Catie loudly.

"Say the words, Sev!" Lily smirked. Catie did not know what this meant until Severus spoke,

"Lily is the prettiest flower." He laughed. Lily and Catie ceased their tickle attack; panting Catie looked over at Lily,

"What was that about?" she asked smiling. Lily let out a short giggle,

"He said that roses were prettier than lilies." Catie smiled, understanding then lay back into the soft inviting grass. She felt Lily join her to Catie's left,

"It is so beautiful today." Lily sighed contently. Catie groaned happily and nodded,

"Yes it is."

"Come now, Lily, and Catie we have books to finish." Severus teased from the tree. Catie sat up and looked at Severus long and hard,

"Books. You, Severus Snape are thinking about books when there is a beautiful day to drink in?" Catie said laying back down again. Severus shrugged,

"Reading a good book on such a fine day as this is what I would call beautiful." he said pulling out a book for himself. Catie rolled her eyes and Lily giggled,

"I think I'll join you, Sev." Lily said sitting up and slowly moving towards him. Catie frowned,

"Now, I'm all alone. Blimey I hate that, fine you win I'm coming too." Severus smirked triumphantly and Lily smiled as she made room for Catie.

* * *

Meanwhile the Marauders were in the trophy room with Filch glaring at them while they worked. Sirius moved closer to James as he set the now polished trophy down,

"Prongs, he is our next target." muttered Sirius angrily while motioning towards Filch. James let out a low laugh,

"Over Snivellus? Are you feeling well Padfoot?"

"I agree with Padfoot. Filch needs a prank pulled on him." Peter squeaked from James' other side. Remus eyed them from the other side of the trophies,

"Do you really want to shine these things again?" he asked barely louder then a whisper. Peter frowned and furrowed his brow in thought, James and Sirius frowned as well also thinking. Sirius finished thinking first and clapped his hands together startling Filch,

"Well, I think it'd be worth it! After all he's put us through." he concluded walking towards another shelf of trophies. James shrugged,

"Plus, it's not like these would need shining that badly after what a week?" he muttering to the other remaining Marauders. Peter nodded his agreement and followed James to another shelf, leaving Remus to finish. Despite what Catie thought about their "marauding" Remus thought it was to the very least enjoyable when it had nothing to do with hurting someone.

"Time's up. I'll see you boys later during the feast." Filch said pointing them towards the door. James and Sirius bolted for the door, Remus and Peter at their heels. Once they were a safe distance away from the trophy room James sighed with relief,

"Thank goodness that's over!" he said. Peter coughed,

"Yeah." They walked on in silence and as they passed a window Remus looked out and saw Catie and her band of friends by the lake. He smiled to himself then slowed his pace and slipped away from the others by running quickly in the other direction, to the door that led outside.

* * *

Catie sighed and put the book down,

"I have the urge to run around, either of you care to join me?" she asked looking at them. Lily didn't look up from her book and Severus shook his head, sighing Catie stood, kicked off her shoes and just…ran. She giggled as the grass beneath her tickled the bottom of her feet, Catie began to swirl around in circles arms wide out until she noticed someone coming her way. It was Remus. Smiling Catie stopped and walked up to meet him,

"They aren't with you are they?" she asked nervously looking around. Remus chuckled and shook his head,

"No they aren't. May I join you?" he asked smiling. Catie raised her eyebrows,

"Reading or running?"

"Both." Remus answered simply taking her hand and pulling her into a spin with him. She shrieked with laughter and he joined her. From the tree Lily smirked,

"I think Catie has a crush…What do you think?" she asked Severus, who barely looked up from his book,

"Perhaps." Severus said plainly. Lily smiled and returned to her book, she'd get it out of Catie later.

* * *

"Remus do you think you could talk Catie into- Where'd he go?" Sirius said looking behind him and all around. James stopped and looked,

"I dunno. Where would he go?"

"I don't know mate." Sirius answered.

"Maybe to find Catie?" Peter suggested. James and Sirius shook their heads,

"No probably not." James said, "Oh well, I'm hungry and I'd like to eat something before the feast." he said continuing to walk forward.

* * *

"Remus, there's nothing to talk about I'm okay." Catie insisted. Remus frowned,

"Your face says otherwise. What's wrong?" Catie let out a deep sigh,

"Nothing! Everything is fine." Severus and Lily had abandoned them some twenty minutes previous; the weather was beginning to grow foul as dark clouds enveloped the bright blue sky.

"Why won't you tell me?" Remus urged following her to the tree where their bags lay waiting for them.

"Because there is nothing to tell, it's been resolved!" Catie said frustrated. Remus sighed and grabbed Catie's arm,

"Then explain to me what happened!" he begged. Catie glared at him,

"No, I won't argue with you Remus. There's nothing you can do so do me a favor and just leave me alone!" she shouted at him as she swung her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the castle just as it began to pour.

**A/N: Oooh cliffie! I'm evil like that. :p Maybe they'll make up…I understand this isn't my best chapter, honestly I don't think it is either. **** Have hope for next time!**


	11. The Threat

**A/N: Chapter 11! YAY! Special thanks to "Tasha" for reviewing this story. You're very special for being the third individual to review. Anyway, I bet you lot were wondering why Catie was acting so strangely, don't fret you'll find out soon.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that you recognize belongs to JK, the rest is mine. :p**

Remus watched her go, the tree he was under shaded him from most of the downpour. All she had done was talk with that girl from Ravenclaw then suddenly she's in a bad mood! Remus sighed then darted also into the rain**. **

**(Flashback)**

_They were lying in the grass, Catie was still giggling from Remus' tickle attack when a girl from their year approached them,_

"_May I have a word with you Potter?" she asked. Catie sat up the girl had black raven colored hair like James' and deep brown eyes. Catie recognized her as Scarlet Bouquet who had been sorted into Ravenclaw,_

"_Yes, of course." Catie answered standing and following the girl down near the lake, far enough that even Remus couldn't make out what they were saying._

"_What!" Catie yelled into the other girl's face, Catie's hand hovered over where her wand was hidden. Detention would be so worth it for hexing the girl before her. Scarlet smirked,_

"_Remember, if you tell anyone else about our little chat you'll never see your friends or family again." she said threateningly, and then she quickly turned around and stalked off. Fuming Catie stormed past Remus to get her bags,_

"_Is something wrong Cate?" Remus asked. Catie shook her head, Remus jumped up and stopped her,_

"_Are you sure? D'you want to talk about it?" he asked._

"_Remus, there's nothing to talk about I'm okay." Catie insisted._

**(Flashback end)**

Finally he reached the safe and dry castle and he bustled in. Panting he slowly walked into the Great Hall and slopped down into the seat next to James.

"Where'd you come from?" Sirius asked looking him up and down.

"Outside, where it's _raining_." Remus said shortly, as he squeezed out his robes onto the tile floor. Peter patted Sirius on the shoulder,

"You could have just seen how wet he was." he whispered simply.

* * *

As soon as Catie had gotten in she made her way up to the common room,

"Cauldron Cakes!" she said quickly, completely ready to be out of her soaking robes. The fat lady gave her entrance and Catie flew inside, gushes of emotions flew through her all at once. She didn't mean to be so harsh with Remus; blimey that girl was lucky she didn't end up in the hospital wing! What was she going to do? How could she protect James? Crying, Catie ran up to the girl's dorm and was relieved when it was empty. She quickly changed and washed her face before heading back downstairs again. It wasn't easy to locate Lily and Severus in the growing crowd down in the Great Hall, but she found them eventually talking at the far end of the Gryiffindor table.

"Hey, you two." Catie said forcing herself to smile. Lily looked suspiciously at her,

"Ok, what did Lupin do?" she said, eyes narrowing down on Catie. Catie shook her head,

"_He_ did nothing. It was someone else, but I can't tell you anything." she said briefly, taking her seat next to Lily's and looking down at her empty plate.

"Do you honestly believe you can let something like this slip past us?" Severus asked curiously. Catie smiled and looked at them,

"No. But I thought I'd give it a shot. Can I tell you guys later after the feast?" Lily shrugged,

"Sure." she said. Severus nodded,

"I'll see you two later." he said walking away from them. Suddenly they heard Dumbledore tap his goblet,

"Welcome to this year's Halloween feast! Before you dive in to this wondrous feast I would like to say a few words. Snicket! Twiddle! Bee! Dig in." he said smiling. Catie and Lily giggled over his speech, and then they began filling their plates.

* * *

"You'll be cleaning the bathrooms tonight, with these…" Filch smirked as he held out four toothbrushes. James and Sirius scowled at him, while Remus sighed and Peter looked horrified,

"If we use those it will take all night!" he protested. Filch's smirk grew,

"Exactly."

* * *

"Mmm…" Catie moaned happily as the desert appeared on the table some forty-five minutes later.

"Desert seems to bring out the best of you Catie." Lily teased. Catie giggled softly,

"That's what James says…To me desert is relaxing and comforting all at once." she said slowly taking a bite of pumpkin pie. Lily laughed,

"I'm almost too full to eat any of this!" Catie smiled and continued to eat,

"Cate, can you give me a hint to what was wrong earlier?" Lily suddenly asked. Catie's expression saddened,

"Someone threatened James' well being…As well as my own." she mumbled. Lily looked stunned,

"What!" she hissed at Catie, who nodded solemnly. Lily stared at her plate, her appetite had disappeared,

"You should tell Dumbledore." Lily finally said, looking at Catie. Catie shook her head again,

"No. S-They said if I told anyone they'd do something to me. I-I can't Lil." Lily sighed deeply,

"Dumbledore is the best wizard out there, he could protect you." she said softly. Catie pretended to ignore her and continued to eat her slice of pie, Lily was right but could she get the nerve to ask her headmaster? He was so intimidating sometimes. Besides what would she do if he said he wouldn't? She could of course contact Mum and Dad, but her mail could always be intercepted. Catie sighed,

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to the library." she muttered standing and swinging her bag over her shoulder before leaving the hall. Lily watched her friend go sadly, she didn't quite understand how Catie could love and hate her brother at the same time but she understood sibling rivalry, Tuney and she hadn't spoken since she boarded Hogwarts express.

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to rethink participating in your pranks, James." Peter said roughly as he scrubbed a sink. Remus agreed,

"The portrait, mind you, was worth it but I have to agree with Pete on this one."

"'Nough talking, back to work!" Filch ordered from the doorway.

"We're talking _while_ we work you barmy git." Sirius mumbled under his breath. James, who was next to him, chuckled as he scrubbed the sides of a mirror.

* * *

Catie was sitting quietly in a secluded corner in the library; no one came her way except perhaps a few seventh years looking for some place to kiss each other's faces off. In her little armchair she had three thick books, all on upper class defense spells. She had just set the first one down when Lily and Severus found her,

"There you are. You weren't in our usual spot." Lily whispered hands on her hips. Catie forced a smile,

"I come here when I'm alone, we can move over there if you want to?" she suggested gathering the books. Lily and Severus shrugged,

"Let's go." Severus said smiling. Catie grinned, she didn't get to see Sev smile much, and he only did when he was in a _really_ good mood. As she stood Catie realized how heavy those books were,

"Jumping jellybeans!" she cried as she hefted the bag onto her shoulder, "That's heavier than I thought it was." Catie muttered angrily as she passed her two friends, who were trying to contain their laughter.

An hour later Catie retreated to the common room earlier than usual. Once inside the common room she curled up in her armchair near the fire and read an assigned book. Several minutes later the boys trudged in looking weary, Catie glanced up from her book to look at them then the clock,

"You're back late." she stated.

"McGonagall saved us from working all night." James said sleepily. Sirius yawned,

"I'll mess with my bloody homework tomorrow." he said walking up the stairs, Peter followed him up. James and Remus sat down in the sofa next to Catie's armchair,

"How long have you been here?" Remus asked. Catie shrugged,

"Not long." she replied, eyes on her book. Silence enveloped the room, until James broke it several minutes later,

"I'm going to bed, night you two." he said yawning as he stood. Remus sighed,

"What happened earlier with that girl?" he asked after hearing the door click upstairs. Catie's eyes watched him then returned to her book,

"I can't say." she answered.

"Can't or won't Catie?" Remus said eyes narrowed down on her every movement. Catie snapped her book closed with a thud,

"Look, I can't say stop pressuring me!" Catie said standing and moving to go upstairs, Remus jumped up and blocked her,

"I'm pressuring you because I'm worried about you. Now tell me what's going on." he said sternly. Catie glared at him then returned to her chair,

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight." she said loud enough for Remus to hear her. Remus rolled his eyes,

"Catie!" he whined.

"Remus…" Catie whined back as she took out her book again. Remus let out a heavy sigh then jumped back onto the sofa,

"Well, if you won't tell me then I'll have James interrogate you. Or better yet, we can play a game of Truth or Dare." Remus said a smirk plastered onto his face. Catie lowered her book so she could see him and glared at him,

"Give me five minutes, then I'll tell you everything." she said quietly. Remus smiled triumphantly and sat up on the sofa, he knew he could get it out of her. Slowly as the five minutes ticked by Catie found herself not even reading, but instead wondering how to explain what she had been told. It was certainly not going to be easy, and Catie wished she was better capable of hiding her emotions like Severus. Catie also knew Remus well enough that once their "talk" was over he suggest she go to Dumbledore, and then he would say James has a right to know which perhaps he does. But Catie was not up for doing either.

"Five minutes are up Cate." Remus said in a sing-song voice. Catie rolled her eyes and sighed as she put the thick layered book away.

"All right, now, what happened at the lake earlier?" Remus asked. Catie took a deep breath,

"Apparently, James has pranked or hurt badly a Scarlet's older brother. The brother, who has just been released from the hospital wing, and before you ask, I believe he was the one James and Sirius sent exploding snaps up his nostrils." Catie began looking incredibly pale. Remus nodded,

"Go on…" he encouraged.

"Well, the brother is out to hurt James if he…if he does another prank." Catie gulped,

"And she said they'd be after me if I told anyone else but…but…James." Catie had paled significantly since she had begun and Remus knew now why she had been so stubborn,

"I would tell you anything Remus, honest but I was still confused and trying to work it out." Catie said softly.

"You should go to Dumbledore, and then you _must_ alert James. They were planning another prank or two earlier during detention." Remus said. Catie smirked,

"I knew you were going to say that." she said jokingly, then her face went somber, "I'll talk to James tomorrow, but I'd rather Sirius wasn't there. D'you think you could have Sirius and Peter go on down to breakfast while I have a word with James?" Catie asked slowly. Remus nodded,

"Sure, yeah." he said. Catie half smiled,

"Thanks Remus…I'm going up to bed now." she said standing and this time succeeding in going up the stairs. Remus thought about what she had said, how badly would they hurt James if he did do another prank? Was he really in danger? Who was the brother? These questions only showed Remus how tired he really was, so he also retreated upstairs just as some fifth and six years came in through the portrait hole.

* * *

When Catie opened the door, Cassidy and May were gossiping loudly, Lily was out cold on the bed and Cleo was curled up on Catie's pillow. Smiling at her cat Catie picked her up, pulled down the covers then set her down again. Then Catie grabbed her robes and changed right before going under the covers next to Cleo. It did not take long for Catie to fall asleep; she probably would have as soon as her head hit her pillow, had it not been for her noisy, gossiping dorm-mates.

* * *

The next morning proved to be better than Catie had expected, the gossips were fast asleep by the time Catie and Lily woke most reasonable case being they were up all night.

"Is it just me Catie or is it always quieter in here in the morning?" Lily asked as she emerged from the bathroom. Catie smiled,

"It's not just you Lils." she said entering the bathroom after her. Catie showered and dressed, feeling much better than she had the previous evening. Now all she had to do was talk with James,

"When are you going to study?" Lily asked holding Cleo as she rubbed the purring kitten's ears. Catie shrugged,

"After breakfast with the boys I suppose. I have to mess with their stupid charts again." Catie said putting away her things safely within her trunk. Lily nodded and set Cleo down on Catie's bed,

"Me too I think, not with them but you know what I mean." Lily said getting her bag.

"You can go on down to breakfast, I need to talk with James." Catie said forcing a smile. Lily nodded and smiled,

"Okay, see you later." she said waving as she left. After saying good bye to Cleo and checking her supplies Catie slipped out the door as well and approached the boys' dorm. She rapped the door four times with her fist, James opened the door half dressed in uniform half dressed in pajamas.

"I need to talk with you." Catie said simply.

"Hold on a minute…" James mumbled shutting the door to a crack and disappearing. A minute or so later he returned fully in uniform, Catie went on her toes and brushed out his hair with her fingers,

"There you look much better, anyway how soon will the boys be ready to go down to breakfast?" Catie asked.

"Now." Sirius grumbled passing between them, Peter and Remus following him. Catie couldn't resist smiling at Remus' methods because as they walked down she could see he had his wand pointing at their backs,

"Come on." Catie said taking James' wrist and dragging him inside,

"There's something you should know…" she began.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter folks! James reaction and Catie's talk with Dumbledore will/should be in Chapter 12. I just have one question for you; did any of this make sense? Review please!**


	12. Transformation

**A/N: Wow Chapter 12 is here early! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP, except for my OC: CP.**

"What! No more pranks! You have got to be kidding Cate." James exclaimed angrily.

"It's for your own safety!" Catie said. James ran his hands through his hair,

"But…Cate." He whined. Catie pointed a finger at his face,

"Don't you 'Cate' me!" she said threateningly.

* * *

"Why did we have to go to breakfast so early?" Sirius grumbled as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, why Remus?" Peter asked. Remus thought for a minute,

"Er…Catie needed to privately tutor James." he lied. Sirius turned and gave him a look which clearly said, 'You need to learn how to lie better.'

"Oh, well why didn't James tell us he needed tutoring? You could have helped him Moony." Peter said sitting down. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, Remus taking a seat on the other side.

* * *

"Someone's threatened my well-being and you don't know who it is!" James whispered harshly to Catie as they exited the common room. Catie sighed,

"All I know is that the elder brother's surname will be Bouquet." James looked questioningly at her,

"And how do you know that?"

"The younger sister's, the one that made the threats, surname is Bouquet. Barmy books James is there nothing up there in your big head?" Catie said as they walked onto a moving staircase.

* * *

"I don't see Catie anywhere, or her brother. Where is she? I know she had to talk to _him_ but I didn't think it would take this long." Lily sighed as she bit into her toast. Severus, who happened to be sitting with Lily at the Gryiffindor table, shrugged,

"Maybe she was delayed." he suggested lamely as he served himself some eggs. Lily swatted his shoulder,

"I'm dead serious!" she said angrily. Severus smiled,

"I knew you were. I was trying to humor you; after all it is you and Catie that are always complaining _I'm_ too serious." Lily rolled her eyes and continued eating, giving the entry way a glance for Catie every now and then.

* * *

"Honestly Cate, how am I supposed to tell them?" James asked walking quickly to keep up with his agitated younger sister.

"Remus already knows it's up to you to tell Sirius and Peter." Catie said almost running trying to get away from him.

"When did you tell him?" James asked confusion written all over him. Catie sighed,

"Last night don't ask me how but he pulled it out of me." James smirked,

"That's Remus for you." he said as they entered the hall.

"Good bye James…" Catie said impatiently as she ran down the table to meet with Lily and Severus.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Lily demanded. Catie smiled,

"Don't you know? My idiot of a brother, he decided to play twenty questions on our way down." she said sarcastically sitting down on Lily's other side.

"How did he take it?" Lily asked curiously as she grabbed her goblet. Catie shrugged,

"To be honest, I haven't a clue." Lily sighed,

"Thank goodness we don't have any classes today." she said.

"Agreed…" Severus and Catie mumbled. Catie finished off her toast,

"I'm going to go check with the boys, and see if they need my help. I'll catch up with you two later." she said standing; she waved at them then walked down the table to the Marauders.

* * *

"You've got to tell her she needs to go to Dumbledore!" Remus said to James. James scoffed,

"Like she'd listen to me!"

"Then you should tell him." Sirius said taking a bite of his bacon. James shook his head,

"No way am I going to Dumbledore alone, Catie will have to come with me." Remus bowed his head then looked up at James,

"She won't do it, trust me I know. Catie would rather handle it by herself than go to Dumbledore." Peter sat eating his breakfast and listening to their conversation, he had nothing to say or add.

"Are you lot talking about me?" Catie asked from behind Remus and James, who both jumped.

"Maybe we were, maybe we weren't." James said cautiously. Catie raised an eyebrow then glared in Peter's direction. Peter swallowed,

"Uh…um….er…Yes they were!" he muttered. Catie's glare made him crack every time, Sirius sighed,

"Remind me to never tell Wormtail secrets." Catie smiled,

"Will any of you need my help with homework?" she asked. The Marauders shook their heads,

"Good...I'll um be with my friends today." she said, before turning to walk back in Lily's direction.

* * *

"How about you go sit at our usual tree while I wait on Sev?" Lily suggested. Catie shrugged,

"Ok see you two when you get there." she said turning and running out of the hall. It was beautiful outside, it wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold it was perfect, and today was probably the last day it would be this way. Feeling the cool breeze on her face Catie broke out into a run, beaming. Her heartbeat quickened and Catie closed her eyes, when she opened them everything seemed…bigger. Confused Catie moved to keep walking, the tree wasn't far, and then she gasped, why was she crawling towards the tree? Catie looked down and saw two small light brown spotted…_paws_? She tried to scream but instead a meow came out…_'Oh boy…I'm an…an Animagus!'_ she thought. Catie looked around and saw her tan colored bag next to her; the strap was around her shoulders.

"Peter, it's this way!" she heard a familiar voice call…The voice belonged to James, Catie had to find him. Using her cat-like hearing she located her friends in a heartbeat, Catie wriggled out of her bag strap and clumsily ran towards them. Every few steps Catie stumbled and flew head first into the dirt but that didn't stop her, by the time she reached them she was easily running on all fours. Catie meowed trying to get their attention,

"Hey Prongs look!" Sirius said crouching down in front of her.

"It's a lynx…Shame Cate isn't here to see." James frowned. Catie wanted to roll her eyes, and then she walked towards Remus and cried again,

"Looking for your mum, little one?" he cooed scooping Catie up. Catie tried shaking her head, to no avail. Remus started to rub behind her ears and Catie purred, that felt _so_ good, no wonder Cleo loved him. Catie meowed again, _'Come on Remus! Figure it out!'_ she thought urgently.

"Remus put it down, we have studying to do." Sirius whined. Catie hissed at him,

"I don't think she likes being called an 'it'" Remus chuckled. Catie licked his hand, then jumped down and started to trot off. When Remus wasn't following she turned her head and cried again walking a little further,

"Hey guys, I think she's trying to tell us something." James said beginning to follow, Remus next to him.

"Fine, go! Peter and I'll get settled." Sirius huffed, dragging Peter with him away. Catie smiled mentally and kept leading her brother and Remus to her bag, once there she pawed it then licked herself…Catie made a mental note to never do that again.

"I don't get it." James sighed crouching down. Remus went down on his knees,

"Whose bag is this?" he said lifting the flap on the bag, "James, these are Catie's things." he said. It hit him like a pack of bricks,

"Oh. My. Goodness. James that's Catie!" he said in a hushed tone. Catie meowed happily and went up to lick Remus again; she knew he'd get it. James gaped,

"Cate, is that you?" he whispered. Catie meowed and lifted her two paws to rest on his legs.

"I don't think she knows how to change back." Remus said looking around to assure no one was watching. James sighed and pushed up his glasses,

"Well, Catie just lower your heartbeat and rest, then think about being human again." he said slowly. Catie obeyed, she curled up against her bag and breathed deeply and slowly. James and Remus backed up a bit so she'd have room then just when Catie closed her eyes she transformed back into her fully dressed human form.

"Catie, open your eyes." James said smiling. Catie did then beamed,

"I did it!" she cried happily as she jumped up and tackled James and Remus. They lay in the grass for a few minutes laughing,

"I can't believe I'm an Animagus." Catie sighed.

"Neither can we." James and Remus said in unison. "Although it's not a total surprise, you are my sister after all." James smirked. Remus chuckled and sat up,

"Well James, Sirius and Peter are waiting. Have fun Catie." he said going to his feet then pulling James up. Catie sighed, sat up and watched them walk away,

"Cate, what are you doing on the ground?" Lily suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh hey Lily, Severus." Catie greeted as she stood and collected her bag.

* * *

"Should we tell Sirius and Peter?" James asked Remus as they walked away from Catie. Remus shook his head,

"No, I think that privilege belongs to Catie. Besides the look on Sirius' face will be priceless and we can't let Catie miss that!" he answered. James laughed,

"I can live with that…"

* * *

Catie's stomach growled, and she sighed,

"I think I'm going to go meet with the boys for lunch, I'm starving." Catie said stuffing away her books. Lily nodded her eyes staying on her book,

"Ok, Cate but you are having dinner with me no questions asked." she said sternly glancing over the top of her book and smiling.

"Deal." Catie said smiling, "See you soon." she said standing and walking off.

Sighing Catie entered the castle, and then the Great Hall. The boys were easy to spot especially because James saw her come in and began waving at her.

"Hello you lot." Catie said smiling as she sat in between Remus and James.

"Catie we saw a kitten lynx earlier!" Peter exclaimed. Catie, Remus and James burst out in laughter and Sirius and Peter looked at them incredulously.

"Have you three gone barmy?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head still laughing,

"Catie, care to share?" he asked through his chuckles. Catie giggled then leaned in towards the two boys opposite them,

"That was me…I'm Animagus." she beamed winking at them. Sirius gaped and Peter smiled,

"Brilliant!" he said excitedly. James held out an open palm towards Sirius,

"Pay up." he said smirking, his laughter subsided. Muttering under his breath Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out two galleons and put them in James hand. Catie looked aghast,

"You bet on me?" she asked as James stowed away the currency in his pocket. James nodded,

"Sure." he said plainly. Catie rolled her eyes then remembered her stomach and served herself the food the boys had not eaten.

* * *

"Catie, could you check this please?" Remus asked. Catie looked up from her parchment she had been scribbling on,

"Sure, let me see it." she said holding out a hand towards him. Remus handed her his Potions essay, and Catie skimmed it then handed back to him,

"Perfect." Catie smiled as she returned to her Charms essay. She along with the Marauders were sitting under a tree finishing their homework stacks. Peter stared at Catie in awe,

"How do you do that?" he asked. Catie smiled, her eyes still on her parchment while she scribbled,

"Pure talent." she said proudly. James scoffed from next to her,

"It's more of the ability to not know how to relax." he mumbled. Catie sighed and closed her eyes, she wouldn't react. That comment was strictly bait.

"Uh Catie, what is this supposed to mean?" Sirius asked from her other side. Catie opened her eyes and looked over at his parchment,

"Honestly Sirius we just learned about that yesterday." Catie said annoyed, "Gillyweed's top use is: The ability to breathe under water for an hour." Sirius stared stupidly at his writing,

"Oh. Thanks Cate." he sighed. Catie mumbled a 'You're welcome.' then returned to her work.

* * *

They completed their work an hour before dinner and as they walked back up to the castle Remus lagged behind with Catie,

"Catie, you have to report it. You don't have a choice." he whispered. Catie sighed,

"I know, but Dumbledore is so…intimidating. And if I went with James he'd embarrass me!" Remus thought over what she said before replying,

"I'll go with you." Catie looked at him,

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Sirius said from in front of them. Catie rolled her eyes and ignored him,

"Yes Catie I am being serious." Remus answered quietly. Sirius whirled around,

"Imposter! Catie can't you see that _I'm_ Sirius? We don't even look alike." he scoffed. Catie giggled,

"Of course Sirius, I know that you are…you. Trust me there's no denying that." Sirius smiled satisfactorily then turned around again. Remus smiled and patted Catie's back,

"Let's ditch these three and go see him now." he whispered. Catie looked down at her feet while they walked,

"I dunno…What about afterwards?" she purposed. Remus nodded,

"Perfect." he smiled, and gave her a one-armed hug, which she returned.

**A/N: There you have it folks! Sorry about all of the switching off here and there...I can't wait until we get to fifth and six year, it's going to be so much fun to write…xD lol Review please! (BTW I have a poll up on my page about this story, please go check that out and vote THANKS!)  
**


	13. Poisoned

**A/N: This is chapter the thirteenth! I am soooo thankful for all the supporters I have! Just so you know after this chapter we will be skipping a week or so to the next full moon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I only own my OC: CP.**

Catie had left the boys upon entering the Great Hall. The Marauders settled down in the first seats they could find.

"All that studying has left my brain like that jello." Sirius groaned as he sat down. James and Peter nodded their agreement, their seating arrangements were normal Sirius and Peter on one side and James and Remus on the other. Not much was discussed that meal except for their homework and Quidditch.

"-as I was reading…Carter Daniels dived and grabbed the snitch! The Charter Chariots win! Merlin they're the best." James read aloud from his copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius whooped,

"_YES!_" he said standing up. Remus laughed,

"You two are our own levity team." Peter looked at Remus questioningly,

"What's levity?" he inquired. Remus chuckled,

"Levity is lack of seriousness, or tomfoolery." he explained. James smirked,

"Be careful Moony, we don't need Peter's brain exploding from learning so much." Sirius and James laughed and high-fived from across the table, Peter seemed to still be taking in this new dictionary word and didn't seem to hear James' comment. Suddenly a cry of despair filled the hall from down the table.

* * *

"Isn't that Cassidy, our _rude_ roommate?" Catie whispered to Lily, she nodded.

"Yes, it is." Lily answered. McGonagall escorted the hysterically crying girl and her friend May out of the hall.

"Could it be…?" Catie began, not daring to finish her question. A dark haired girl on the other side of Lily nodded solemnly,

"Yeah, it was. It sounded like You-Know-Who killed her Mum, and that she would be leaving Hogwarts…I'm Alice by the way." said Alice. Lily and Catie frowned at first them smiled,

"I'm Catherine but please call me Catie, everyone else does except my Mum." Catie greeted.

"And I'm Lily." Lily said perkily. Catie looked down at her plate and noticed a gum drop which hadn't been there before, she shrugged and ate it. The girls talked for several minutes while enjoying their dinner before McGonagall reentered the Hall and began walking in their direction.

"Miss Davis, you have been reassigned a dorm, you will now be sharing a dorm with Miss Evans, Miss Potter and Miss Cliff." Alice nodded and the professor walked off. Catie's stomach made a weird noise, which luckily no one heard.

* * *

"Merlin's beard what was that all about?" James asked knowing fully what had occurred, as they watched their professor lead the weeping girl out of the hall. Sirius sighed,

"Looks like reality has finally resumed at Hogwarts." Remus and James nodded their agreement but Peter looked puzzled,

"What do you mean?" he asked timidly. Sirius and James smacked their foreheads with their palms,

"Honestly Pete!" Sirius said aggravated as he continued his meal. James played with his food for several minutes.

"I…I think I'm going to go write a letter to my parents. Tell how much I love them." he said suddenly standing and abandoning his food. Remus sighed he didn't feel like eating either but he should the full moon was approaching fast and he did not need to let his secret slip to another bright student. But it was also still two weeks away and it was only the week of that he'd grow pale for lack of nourishment…Remus sighed and stood, Dumbledore was not present at the staff table, it was time to get Catie.

"See you two in the common room." he muttered to Sirius and Peter before walking towards Catie.

* * *

"Who's that approaching us?" Alice asked. Catie turned and smiled,

"Oh that's just one of my brother's friends, we have arrangements for tonight." Lily narrowed her eyes on Catie,

"Be back in the common room by seven." she said. Catie laughed,

"Yes mum…Hey Remus."

"Hi Cate, are you ready?" Remus asked shyly. Catie nodded and sipped her pumpkin juice,

"See you two tonight." she said standing and following Remus out of the hall. The two said nothing as they walked to their headmaster's office but as the gargoyles came into view Catie clutched Remus' hand tightly in her own,

"On second thought-" she began.

"No Catie you have to do this." Remus insisted he smiled and tugged on her hand a bit. Catie bit her lip thinking of a way to escape her friend but nothing came to mind. Remus chuckled at her expression,

"Catie, I'll be right here." he encouraged. Catie sighed and squeezed his hand a little tighter,

"Lemon Drops." Remus said to the gargoyles. Without a word they swung aside and Remus led Catie into the stairwell and they rose up to a door, Remus knocked,

"Enter…" a voice said from within. Remus opened the door and a reluctant Catie followed him.

"Ah Mr. Lupin and Miss Potter what a surprise! I was just talking with your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Rufus Scrimgeour." Dumbledore greeted warmly. Remus walked in then noticed instantly when Catie wasn't behind him; her scent wasn't in the air surrounding him. He turned and saw Catie stood frozen at the door weakly smiling. Chuckling mentally he back-tracked his steps and took Catie by the hand and led her in; luckily their headmaster and professor didn't take notice.

"Thank you for informing me Rufus. Have a good evening." Dumbledore said as their professor turned to leave nodding once at Remus and Catie. Once the door clicked shut Dumbledore turned to look at the first-years,

"And what would two first years need at such a late time in the day?" he asked them. Catie opened her mouth to speak then shut it and then she reopened it,

"Uh…um James and I were threatened the other day…By another first year and her I assume elder brother." she explained shakily. Catie felt Remus squeeze her hand,

"I'm frightened for James sir." she finished. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled at them,

"I'm very proud of you for coming to share this with me, first of all do you know the surname of the siblings?" he asked kindly. Catie shrugged,

"Well the sister's surname is Bouquet…I don't really know who the brother is." Dumbledore stood and made his way to a nearby bookcase,

"Ah Miss Potter that is where being me has its advantages." he said pulling a thick book off the shelf, "This is Hogwarts' complete record of students. I will simply look under B for Bouquet." Dumbledore explained still smiling. The old professor set down the book upon his desk then beckoned the two over to him. Remus tugged Catie's hand and she followed him over to Dumbledore.

"Hm before we start would either of you like a lemon drop? I think it is the most delightful muggle candy out there." Dumbledore asked as he moved around his desk to a jar full of brightly yellow wrapped candies. Catie yawned and nodded, as did Remus.

"There we are, one each. Now we may start our research." he said approvingly. Catie let go of Remus' hand and unwrapped her candy before popping it into her mouth. It was sweet but sour, nothing like she had ever tasted before. Catie sucked on it while Dumbledore turned the magical pages of the record book. As she realized this was going to take longer than five minutes she sat down in a nearby armchair and Remus sat down next to her. A few minutes passed and Catie was just about to drift to sleep on Remus' shoulder when Dumbledore found it,

"Here we are!" he exclaimed. Catie jerked awake and hit her head on the stand next to the chair, rubbing it she and Remus stood and crossed over to Dumbledore.

"I am assuming the girl that threatened you was Miss Scarlet?" Catie nodded, "She has a third year brother Tomlin Bouquet, and I think he is the one we have been looking for." Catie smiled and nodded again.

"My staff and I will talk to him; you two should be headed up for your common room." Dumbledore said eyeing them both. Remus nodded then took Catie's hand and led her out,

"Thank you!" Catie managed to say before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you Cate." Remus smiled as they walked past the gargoyles. Catie sighed and leaned on him,

"Those lemon drops were amazingly delicious." she said. Remus chuckled,

"Yeah they were weren't they?" Fifteen minutes later they entered the common room, Catie was barely awake, and the clock chimed eight. Still smiling to himself he brought Catie over to the sofa and she sat down. Remus took the seat next to her with the armrest and Catie leaned on him,

"Thank you Remus…" she yawned. He looked down at her,

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything." she answered, she closed her eyes and suddenly Remus didn't feel her next to him. He looked down and Catie was her kitten lynx form. Chuckling softly he picked her up and took her up to the Marauder dorm where he laid her next to James. Then he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep. The next morning was the last day before classes.

"Remus! Wake up!" James shouted at his friend. Remus covered his ears which were ringing,

"What?" he asked angrily.

"It's Catie she won't wake up!" James said turning his back on Remus. Remus bolted up and looked over James shoulder, Catie lay motionless on James bed in her human form again.

"She just isn't waking we've tried everything!" James said urgently. Remus sat down on the bed and shook Catie gently,

"Cate? Catie?" he asked. Nothing happened. Panicking he checked her breathing and her pulse, both were slow.

"Sirius get McGonagall hurry!" Remus shouted. Sirius bolted from the room at top speed,

"What can I do?" Peter asked.

"Water, get water…" James answered hurriedly.

"Catie!" Remus shouted, "Come on wake up!" Peter ran to James,

"Here's the water." he said. James cupped some in his hand and threw it on Catie, she didn't even twitch.

"She's so pale James…" Remus said.

"I got McGonagall!" Sirius said proudly.

"What is the meaning of- Oh my goodness Black go alert Pomfrey!" the professor ordered walking towards Remus, James and Catie. Sirius ran out of the room again,

"What happened boys?" she asked. James face was stricken,

"Uh- Catie had a bad dream and came in here to sleep with me then when I woke up she well wouldn't wake up." James said half lying. Catie did come to him when she had bad dreams but she hadn't had one in ages…years in fact.

"Can you carry her?" McGonagall asked James.

"No, I'll go get an older student." he said running towards the staircase in their dorm which led to the elder year students.

"Oi! Anyone McGonagall and my little sister need your help!" he said urgently. A sixth year with dark brown hair jumped to James' aid,

"I'll help." he said following James down the staircase to the first year dorm.

"Cliff, carry the girl to the hospital wing." McGonagall instructed. Cliff nodded and lifted the frail Catie into his arms. Cliff ran carefully out the room with McGonagall, Remus and James at his heels. As soon as they reached a corridor Cliff ran far ahead of them to the wing. Catie moaned as Cliff ran, and he looked down at her, there was no color in her face.

"Set her down here boy!" Pomfrey ordered after Cliff arrived. He obeyed then collapsed in a chair nearby to catch his breath.

"She's been poisoned!" Pomfrey breathed, she looked up at Cliff, "There's a red vial in the third cabinet fetch it for me!" Cliff took a deep breath and obeyed, he handed her the vial and Pomfrey lifted Catie's head and poured it down her throat. McGonagall and the boys arrived shortly after,

"How is she Poppy?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"She's been poisoned…If she hadn't gotten here when she did she'd be dead for sure." Pomfrey said leaving Catie's bedside to grab a few more potions. James rushed to Catie's side and took her hand in his, his little sister almost died. Remus was almost as pale as Catie as he watched from the door and Sirius had suddenly appeared behind James. After giving Catie several more potions her complexion gained some color. Cliff left shortly after McGonagall dismissed him.

Everyone began to relax, James, Sirius, and Remus never left her side and wouldn't until she awakened and told them off for staying inside a stuffy wing watching her sleep. An hour after the confusion Lily and Alice wandered in to see Catie. The Marauders occupied the sides of Catie's bed so they stood at the foot of it. Lily finally found the courage to speak to the boys with a civil tone,

"Did Madame Pomfrey say she was going to be all right?" she asked. Sirius shook his head,

"She didn't say much, just muttered under her breath." he answered.

"Speaking of her here she comes!" Alice whispered to Lily. Pomfrey came into view with two distraught looking adults,

"Mum, Dad!" James exclaimed running over to them.

"Away with you family only!" Pomfrey said ushering them out, Remus and Sirius stayed put,

"We're just as good as." Sirius mumbled. Remus chuckled and nodded,

"Oh my baby girl!" Ellen cried as she ran to her still unconscious daughter. James clutched onto Charles,

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't know." he sobbed. Charles patted James on his back,

"Your sister will be all right, you did the right thing. Now about those pranks…"

Catie's eyes began to flutter open and she groaned,

"Charles! Charles she's awake!" Ellen smiled. Remus sat up straighter,

"Catie?" he asked hopefully. Catie blinked a few times and looked around, _'Mum, Dad, Remus, Sirius, and James…Hold the phone, Mum and Dad?'_

"Mum, Dad?" Catie asked weakly. Ellen brushed away a chestnut lock of hair out of Catie's face,

"Yes, love?" Ellen asked smiling.

**A/N: Hehe at least I didn't leave you in suspense if she would be all right or not! :P**

**What do you think it was that poisoned her, the gumdrop or the pumpkin juice? Who poisoned her? Sickle for your reviews?**


	14. Recovery

**A/N: Okay, so Catie's all right or almost anyways…This chapter picks up **_**right**_** where 13 left off. And it features one of your voted requests! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own HP. I do own Catie Potter though.**

Catie blinked up at her mother, how in London did Catie end up in the hospital wing?

"What…What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Catie asked looking at Remus and James particularly. Sirius looked at her strangely,

"Don't you remember? You were poisoned." he said dryly. Catie shook her head and tried to sit up but Madame Pomfrey appeared out of no where and pushed her back down.

"What's the last thing you remember dear?" Charles asked from Ellen's side. Catie thought about that for a minute,

"Um…I don't know. Dinner in the Great Hall last night I think." she answered. Remus gaped, that meant she didn't remember _anything_ about their visit to Dumbledore!

"That must mean she was poisoned at dinner." James concluded, "What did you eat last night Cate?" Catie stared at the ceiling for a moment before answering,

"Nothing out of the ordinary…I had a gumdrop and pumpkin juice." she sighed. Remus closed his eyes and thought deeply about that one night when she told him everything…

**(Flashback)**

_Catie gulped,_

_"And she said they'd be after me if I told anyone else but…but…James."_

**(Flashback end)**

'_Oh no…She told me, and Dumbledore and if I had a guess Evans too. _They _poisoned_ _her.'_ Remus thought. Everything was pieced together, oh if only he hadn't pushed her to tell him, or to tell Dumbledore! This was completely his fault. Remus stood and without a word to anybody ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"Remus!" Catie called after him, she had achieved sitting up without Pomfrey stopping her. Catie felt terribly like she was chained or caged because she couldn't go after him. James rubbed her feet,

"He's all right. We were all pretty scared for you Catie." James said half smiling at his sister.

"You need your rest, don't worry your father and I will still be here at least until tonight." Ellen said soothingly. Catie sighed she did feel tired; maybe it was a side effect of the poison.

"No Mum…I don't want to sleep, right now. Besides you probably need to go talk with Professor Dumbledore do you not?" Catie said forcefully. Charles smiled,

"You know everything don't you Cate? Just like your Mum you are." he said proudly. Catie smiled,

"Not everything Dad, not everything." Ellen stood,

"We'll be back soon dear." she said bending over and kissing Catie on the head. Catie muttered a goodbye then stared at her hands for a few minutes before Sirius broke the silence,

"Catie, you owe me a game of Wizard's Chess…Care to play now?" he asked smirking. Catie laughed,

"Sure." she answered. Catie moved crossed legs and Sirius sat at the foot of her bed the game in between them. James sat in Sirius' previous seat and watched.

* * *

He knew exactly who did it, and he was going to-…He hadn't quite gotten that far yet. Catie was his best friend and a little sister to him, anyone that hurt her would be in trouble with him. Remus was already surprised James wasn't hunting down the bloke, Remus stopped running. James wasn't there the night before he didn't have anyone to track down and pulverize. He felt so confused, should he go retrieve James and Sirius then fill them in? Should he just find where McGonagall went and tell her? Or should he continue with plan A and curse the snot out of Bouquet? Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, what to do, what to do…Suddenly coming out of thought he snapped his fingers and darted off.

* * *

"Bishop to C-5, check." Catie said proudly. Sirius chuckled,

"Queen to F1, check mate." Catie stared at the board blankly, how did he just-

"How did you do that?" she shouted surprisingly at him. Sirius smirked and reset the board.

"You better believe I want a rematch!" Catie exclaimed glaring at Sirius furiously. Sirius just smiled and nodded, he would never let her live it down even if she _did_ beat him this time. James gaped at the board still stunned that Sirius did it. Suddenly Remus burst in, Catie was too focused to notice and he ran over to McGonagall who was talking with Madame Pomfrey to tell her everything.

"What's your claim in this accusation, Mr. Lupin?" she asked when he finished. Remus sighed,

"A threat his younger sister made to Catie a few days ago. We informed the Headmaster last night." McGonagall stared at Remus for a minute before sighing,

"I'll go talk to the headmaster and her parents now. Don't do anything rash boy!" she said walking off into a room in the back. Remus nodded then crossed the room over to Catie, James and Sirius.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Remus asked them as he sat down next to James. Catie shook her head, eyes never leaving the board. Sirius glanced up,

"Nope, last time I saw him he was curled up in a ball on his bed early this morning."

"Aha! Knight to F-6…And check." Catie exclaimed, her knight moved and took Sirius' Queen. Sirius' head shot back at the board,

"Crap." he mumbled as he scanned the board. Catie smiled proudly then looked at Remus,

"Why'd you disappear earlier?" she asked frowning. While she wasn't looking Sirius flipped around the board,

"Cate, your turn." he said innocently. Catie looked back at the board,

"Pawn to D-5." she said before turning back to Remus. James and Sirius sniggered and Sirius moved.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself, Remus?" Catie asked.

"Checkmate." Sirius said calmly. Remus gaped, ignoring Catie as he watched Catie's former knight crush Sirius' former King.

"Remus, what-_Sirius_! You are _so_ dead!" Catie hissed at him as she looked at the board. The smile that had been occupying Sirius' face disappeared and turned into a look of terror. He jumped off the bed, as did Catie, and ran for it, Catie at his heels.

"_You foul git_!" she shouted after him. They ran around in circles around the wing, for pure entertainment James threw Catie her wand which she immediately put to use.

"James, Remus _help_!" Sirius cried. Remus didn't know if it was just him but Catie started to look pale again.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted. Pomfrey rushed to stop Catie from running, Ellen looked terrified.

"Potter, you shouldn't be running it might-" Pomfrey began to scold Catie when Catie started to pant.

"I-I can't…Catch-breath." she panted slowly. Ellen, James and Remus ran over to the Healer witch and Catie.

"Get her to the bed!" Pomfrey ordered. Sirius cleared away the chess game and they laid Catie down on it. She was still panting, Charles and Ellen stood at the foot of the bed watching Pomfrey's every move. McGonagall ushered away the boys and Dumbledore stood next to Charles and Ellen.

"What do you need Poppy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The green vial." she said shortly. Dumbledore waved his wand and it flew towards Pomfrey, without looking up the witch raised her hand and caught it. She uncorked it then poured it down the young girl's throat. Catie fell asleep instantly and her breathing returned to normal. Catie's parents sighed with relief,

"Will she be all right?" Charles asked looking down at his daughter. Pomfrey sighed,

"She should be if she doesn't exert herself, Minerva she shouldn't return to classes for a week would you make preparations for her to do her work here?" McGonagall nodded,

"Yes, and I shall alert the other professors as well." Pomfrey nodded and Dumbledore turned to the Potters,

"Good…Mrs. Potter your daughter shouldn't awaken for some time, would you like to have something to eat in the Great Hall?" Charles nodded but Ellen looked weary,

"Don't worry dear, she won't wake up alone." he said pulling his wife gently away from Catie's hospital bed.

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius had been kicked out into the corridor outside the wing and weren't being told _anything_. James paced outside the doors deep in thought; Remus wondered if he could sense anything about Catie…He wished he could. Remus and Sirius were sitting on a bench to the left of the doors, Sirius looked distraught and Remus put his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't believe they kicked me out! I'm her twin brother for Merlin's sake!" James ranted as he paced. Suddenly Peter approached them,

"How is she?" he asked sitting on Remus' open side. Remus looked up at him and shrugged,

"We don't know." he mumbled.

"She was fine until I cheated." Sirius sighed solemnly. James stopped facing the three,

"It wasn't your fault, Padfoot." he said firmly. "Catie…Catie probably wanted an excuse to get out of bed." James said mostly to himself. Suddenly McGonagall exited the wing and without saying a word she walked off. The hope that had entered James oozed out and frustration entered. Scowling he resumed pacing and silence enveloped the Marauders. Several minutes later James' parents along with Dumbledore emerged from the doors. James ran in front of them,

"How is she?" he asked quickly. Dumbledore chuckled but Charles answered,

"She should be fine if she rests, we're going to go eat something. Would you boys like to join us?" he invited. Peter and Sirius stood instantly and Remus sighed,

"I'm not hungry, I'll stay with Catie incase she wakes up." James shook his head,

"Oh no Remus, you're coming with us." he said walking over to them and pulling Remus up onto his feet.

"Fine." Remus muttered as he followed them downstairs.

* * *

Catie's mind was blank. What had happened to her? She heard voices but she couldn't make them out. She did know one thing: the boys were no longer with her. She tried to wake from this dark place in her mind but she couldn't find the strength. Now she was alone, the voices were gone. More than anything she wanted to hear James' voice, even though they were six minutes apart he always seemed more mature when it came to her. He was the one that comforted her through the thunderstorms and nightmares, and sometimes she comforted him. James tried to be so strong for her, but where was he now? Catie cried she felt lost in this dark dank place that was somewhere inside her head. She remembered the last family vacation before Hogwarts, they had gone to Italy and James had pranked the waiter…Catie sobbed harder, would she ever wake up and see light or her brother's face again?

* * *

It was almost nightfall, and it was time for Ellen and Charles to leave even though their little girl had yet to waken. Holding back her tears Ellen kissed James on the cheek,

"Write to us, love. Tell us about everything, especially your sister!" she said kissing James on the forehead. Charles hugged James,

"Watch out for her." he said smiling, "We'll see you both in a month." Charles said clapping James on the shoulder.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mum." James said forcing himself to smile.

"We love you both! Tell Catherine!" Ellen said before walking out of the castle. James waved goodbye then turned to the Marauders,

"I'm going to go see Cate again…Anyone coming with me?" he asked them. Remus sighed,

"It's after visiting hours, we can't." he said sadly. James raised an eyebrow and Remus chuckled, "But that's never stopped you has it? I'm in." Sirius sighed,

"I'll come too. Are you coming Pete?" he asked Peter. Peter shook his head vigorously,

"I don't think we should…What if we're caught? We could er be in even more trouble than we are in now! I'm not going, besides I think I smell cheese coming from the Great Hall." he said. James and Sirius looked at him strangely,

"Oh fine I'm coming…" Peter said smiling. James and Sirius clapped different sides of his shoulders,

"There's the Peter we know!" they said in unison. Remus laughed and walked behind the three up to the wing.

* * *

Catie opened her eyes, and saw the ceiling above her. She smiled, she was awake! She still felt a little energy drained so she didn't try to sit up. Catie didn't know how but she knew that she would be all right, at least this time. Sighing she reached for the goblet of water sitting on her nightstand. Now she was awake her only wish was to see James, Remus, Sirius and Lily. As she sipped the water she thought she saw a rat scurry under the door. Catie blinked and laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Peter transformed into a rat and went under the door to make sure Pomfrey wasn't around. Coast was clear, he ran back under the door and transformed again,

"All clear." he said smiling. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the doorknob,

"Alohomora." he whispered. The door clicked and James opened it, Catie lay motionless on her bed. Sighing quietly James went to her side,

"Catie, please wake up…" he whispered. Catie's eyes fluttered open and Sirius gasped,

"Why didn't you do that earlier!" Catie giggled then coughed,

"He didn't wake me Sirius; I actually woke a few minutes ago." Remus smiled as he went on the unoccupied side of Catie,

"We were really worried Cate." he whispered. Catie coughed again,

"I can believe that." she whispered. Suddenly a noise came from Pomfrey's room,

"Hide you four, under the beds!" Catie hissed at them. James slid under Catie's bed; Peter transformed and went under the same bed as Sirius. Remus slid under the bed behind him, and sure enough Pomfrey came out, smiling when she saw Catie was awake,

"Good, you're awake. Are you hungry? You shouldn't be but you never know." she asked kindly as she refilled Catie's water goblet. Catie shook her head and gladly accepted the newly refilled water glass. She gulped it down in seconds, and then Pomfrey checked her temperature and asked if she was comfortable before retreated back to her private room.

"The coast is clear." Catie said, with a little more strength in her voice.

**A/N: Hehe so what do ya think? Next chapter will include the Marauders first full moon with Remus. Review please!**


	15. The Full Moon

**A/N: Whoo! Chapter 15! Marauders Dawn has been around for over a month! Yayz! Thanks once again to all my readers and supporters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own my OC: CP.**

It had been two weeks since Catie was poisoned; she had recovered quickly and had regained all her strength. It was also the day of the full moon; the boys had been plotting for that evening for the better part of a week. The plan was made after they researched if animals could contract the disease once that was discovered everything else fell into place. James, Sirius, and Peter would head down to the Whomping Willow right before Remus would change. Then they would transform themselves and wrestle with Remus' werewolf form to tire him out. Remus made it clear Catie was only to be around _after_ he was back in his human form. Catie held back her protest and did her part of the job by reading up on healing spells, so she could heal the boys after she and Remus had returned from Dumbledore's office. The day went by all too quickly and the Marauders found themselves eating dinner as fast as they could. Catie sat with Lily and Alice like normal but instead of being immersed in a discussion about Potions her mind consisted thoughts on her friends, Remus in particular.

"Cate, Catie?" Lily asked snapping her fingers in front of Catie's face. Catie jumped,

"Yes Lils?" she asked taking a bite of her food even though she wasn't hungry. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Are you feeling ok? You seem…out of it." Lily asked again. Alice nodded,

"Yeah what's up?" Catie sighed,

"Lily, I'm fine. Alice, the sky is up." she said digging into her food as an excuse not to talk much. Alice glared at Catie,

"You know very well what I meant." she said shortly, before returning to her food. Lily eyed Catie,

"You sure you'll be able to study tonight?" Lily asked. Catie nodded,

"Yes, I also need to update the charts for the boys, I forgot to last week and Peter kept complaining and whining that he had a stack of homework to do." Alice spooned some sweet potato in her mouth,

"What have you two been doing in your astronomy diaries?" she asked. Catie sighed,

"I do Sirius and Peter's diaries as well, but all in all I've been doing the basics…When I remember to do it before bed." Lily giggled,

"I've actually put a stellar theory in my diary of where the planets and constellations will be every thirty days, so far it's been working." she said proudly. Alice and Catie gaped,

"Brilliant!" they said. Catie returned to her food for a minute then looked at her friends,

"Did you see how ridiculous Scrimgeour's pop quiz was?" she asked. Alice nodded,

"To be frank, I don't think we had learned about _anything_ on that quiz. I'm sure I got '_Acceptable_'." Lily shrugged,

"I think I might get an '_Exceeds Expectations_'. What about you Cate?"

"I'll be lucky to get an '_Exceeds Expectations_'." Catie said mournfully. Lily patted her on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, maybe you did better than you think! After all you are way better than I am at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Catie shrugged and sipped her drink,

"I also want to be an Auror like my dad was before James and I were born." Lily looked puzzled, and Catie smiled,

"An Auror is a wizard that tracks down Death Eaters and other foul beings." Catie explained to Lily, who smiled,

"Oh like Scotland Yard?" she asked. Catie looked at Alice, who shook her head,

"Scotland…yard?" Catie asked. Lily smiled bigger,

"The uh Aurors for muggles I suppose." she explained.

"Oh." Alice and Catie said together.

* * *

"It's almost time to leave…" James whispered to Sirius and Peter, who both shortly nodded in acknowledgement. James glanced down the table looking for Catie but only saw her two friends, Evans and…Davis was it?

"Padfoot can you see Catie?" James whispered to Sirius, who was on the other side of the table. Sirius leaned forward a bit then nodded,

"Yeah why?" James smirked,

"Throw this roll at her, I need to talk to her." he said handing Sirius his weapon. Smiling deviously Sirius threw the roll expertly the short distance away Catie was. It hit her directly in the head.

* * *

"Merlin's beard where'd that come from!" Lily exclaimed. Catie blinked and picked up the roll, she glanced down the table just in time to see Sirius and James high-five.

"I'll be right back." Catie mumbled as she stood and walked towards the boys.

"What?" she asked glaring at them, particularly James whose eyes gleamed beneath his glasses,

"We're leaving. Don't forget to be-" he began whispering slightly.

"I know, I know. Be careful, and I'll see you later." Catie said abruptly as she turned and walked off. James turned to Sirius and Peter,

"Shall we?" he smiled. Sirius smiled and nodded, and then they all stood and exited the Great Hall. Avoiding prefects the boys made it safely outside, and began their walk to the Whomping Willow. Remus had told them the spell that would stun the dangerous tree so they could get in. James looked up at the cloudy night sky; Remus had twenty minutes at most before he changed,

"Hurry up, Wormtail!" James hissed at Peter, who was lagging greatly behind James and Sirius. Sirius stunned the tree then they all went below into the dank and dirty passageway. Peter panted,

"How much further?" he complained. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Not much, here it is. Prongs how much time do we have?" Sirius said turning to James. James sighed,

"Ten minutes…Maybe." he said, "Oh look, we're here." James said pointing towards the door a few feet away. Sirius pushed it open and they stumbled in, Remus sat in the middle of the room,

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you weren't coming…" he said with a hint of sadness.

"We'd never stand you up, Moony. You're our friend." Sirius said smiling. James nodded his approval,

"Yeah, friends help friends right?" Remus smiled,

"Right." he said, before looking out the window. Remus sighed, "It's almost time…" he said quietly. James nodded at Sirius and Peter, and they all transformed. Sirius ran around in circles around Remus barking. Peter scurried onto Remus' lap then over to James, who bowed his Stag's head to let Peter climb on.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you." Remus said smiling weakly. He looked so pale and thin, like he had been starved. Slowly the clouds covering the moon moved, and Remus closed his eyes waiting for it to take over.

* * *

Catie tapped her fingers in rhythm on the table while she thought about what class came next…Remus entered her mind and Catie sighed sadly. There wasn't a way possible she could keep herself from worrying about him tonight. True she worried about all of them, but the book showed no clear danger for the boys, it was Remus that would be in pain. Watching everything before him happen without having the control to stop it…

"Catie, what are you thinking about? You seemed troubled." Alice asked breaking Catie's train of thoughts. Catie forced a smile,

"Nothing…What do we have after er-Herbology Tuesday?" she asked changing the subject away from her. Lily looked up from her parchment,

"Binns." she said simply. Catie nodded and scribbled it down, if there was one thing she had to do it was keep her mind off them…It would do no good to mope wishing you were there, besides what excuse would she have given Lily and Alice? Lily looked out the window next to them, and groaned in aggravation,

"No! It can't be cloudy tonight! This is the night my theory should be proven! All my work…" Lily trailed off, as she began to pout and mutter to herself angrily under her breath. Alice and Catie couldn't help their smiles as Lily disappeared behind a book. Catie sighed and scanned her work,

"Well, this is as good as its going to get…" she mumbled, as she duplicated the parchment two times. Then she wrote a name on each, "James" "Sirius" and "Peter". Catie rolled them up and stowed them away in her bag, and then she looked over her homework list, all she had left was Transfiguration homework, which was reading and writing…In other words, another essay. As the three girls worked the common room thinned out for a time before older students arrived with butter beer. Before they knew it they were ushered upstairs by Molly, their prefect who kept muttering under her breath how irresponsible the students were being down stairs. Catie threw her things down on her bed and Cleo came out from her hiding spot looking sleepy.

"Sorry Cleo…I didn't mean to wake you." Catie said softly as she scooped up her kitten and settled down on her bed. May Cliff, their other roommate was ushered in shortly after they were, looking angry. May went immediately to her bed and closed the curtains, Catie sighed it was nice in the dorm without the noisy giggling and gossiping. Stroking Cleo's back Catie returned to her work on her essay she had begun moments before Molly had brought them upstairs. An hour later Lily and Alice had also gone to bed, and it was still another twenty minutes or so before Catie would need to leave. So quietly Catie put away her school things and put her bag at the foot of her bed, and then she tiptoed to her trunk and took out her winter cloak. It was something she would need with how cold it was out these days. Still being as quiet as she could Catie pulled the curtains across and blew out the lamp. After she had shut the door behind her Catie slowly walked over to the boys' dorm, Remus would need an extra cloak and James had plenty extra. Several minutes later she emerged with the cloak in hand. It was easy to get past the elder students mostly because they were a little tipsy after all the butter beer. After she was clear of the common room she pulled out her wand,

"Lumos." she breathed looking around for any students. The tip of her wand lit and she ran down the corridors, with her hood concealing her face. Once she was outside she looked around for Remus, he was no where in sight.

"Lumos Maxima!" Catie whispered firmly. The light at the end of her wand grew brighter, in the distance she saw James, and Sirius and in between them Remus. Catie gasped and ran towards them as quickly as she could; they were all covered in bruises and minor scratches.

"Where's Peter?" Catie asked looking them over for any serious injuries. James chuckled,

"He passed out at the sight of Moony, he's still in rat form and in my pocket." he said wincing at the pain he felt when he smiled. Catie smiled and threw the extra coat around Remus and stuffed a piece of parchment in James' hand,

"That's a list of the healing spells, I suggest you perform them before you go up to the common room." she said, as James help lift Remus' arm around her shoulders, he was out.

"Remus…Remus can you hear me?" Catie whispered to him. There was no response,

"I can take it from here, good night boys." Catie said before walking off. She walked as quickly as she could back indoors; eventually they made it to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Wizzbees!" Catie said as they approached. The gargoyles exchanged glances then stepped aside to reveal the staircase.

"We're almost there Remus…Almost there." she panted as she lifted Remus with her onto the stairs. As they went up Catie gently patted his cheeks,

"Wake up!" she hissed at him. Nothing happened, when they reached the top Catie couldn't lift Remus anymore so she took his arms and dragged him gracefully off the stairs and to the door. She wrapped her knuckles on the door and it was opened shortly after by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Potter and Mr. Lupin, I was wondering when you would turn up. Come in." he said making room for Catie to bring in Remus. _'Some help would have been wonderful, Professor.'_ Catie thought as she lifted Remus on to the same loveseat as the month previous. Catie yawned and sat down next to Remus, Dumbledore had his wand out and was about to treat Remus when Catie closed her eyes to relax and fell asleep.

* * *

"Catie…Catie wake up!" someone hissed at her. Someone was rubbing her arms; Catie opened her eyes and blinked a couple times,

"Oh hello Remus." Catie yawned. Remus smiled,

"We have to go." he said. Catie nodded and stood with the help of Remus, the cold and long nights were tiring. Catie waved goodbye to Dumbledore then the two walked out.

"How do you feel?" she asked Remus halfway down the stairs. He shrugged,

"The normal feeling I have after a full moon." Remus said. Catie weakly smiled,

"I hope the boys didn't destroy themselves…" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Remus asked stepping off the staircase into the corridor. Catie smirked,

"Nothing…" she said. Remus took her hand and tugged her out of the stairwell; Catie rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Still sleepy?" Remus teased. Catie giggled and smiled,

"Yeah, studying until midnight is never a good idea. It leaves your brain all…dead-like." Catie yawned again and Remus smiled,

"You can lean on me. I'm all right now." Catie obliged and rested her head on his shoulder,

"Thanks Remus." Catie whispered. Ten minutes later they walked through the portrait hole, the common room was empty. Still smiling Remus whispered to Catie,

"You sure you can make it to your dorm?" Catie nodded,

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" she yawned as she trudged upstairs.

"Catie?" Remus asked following her. She turned around and Remus continued smirking,

"It is tomorrow." Catie smiled and rolled her eyes then climbed the rest of the distance and disappeared behind the girls' dorm door. Yawning again Catie took off her cloak and stuffed it in her trunk. She changed and tied her hair back before noticing the sky was clear of clouds. Aggravated she pulled out her astronomy diary,

"Dumb diary…" she mumbled. She quickly found the constellations and planets she'd been tracking; then marked them down before sliding under the covers where Cleo joined her a few moments later.

**A/N: What do you think? **** Coming up soon: It's the first of December and Christmas plans/pranks are being plotted.**


	16. Christmas Plans

**A/N: Ok so someone asked me what happened to the foul git that poisoned Catie, the chapter begins right when Tomlin Bouquet (Scarlet's brother) was called to his head of house's office: Professor McGonagall. After he receives his punishment we move forward to the first of December. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP I do own my OCs.**

A dark short haired boy of about thirteen knocked on McGonagall's office door. Why he was there he had no idea. Rumors had quickly spread the Gryiffindor common room of the Potter girl who had been poisoned. He smiled at the thought when someone from inside called,

"Come in." Smirking the boy twisted the doorknob and pushed on the door entering the small office. McGonagall was not alone, Professor Dumbledore stood beside her.

"You called Professor?" he said slowly. McGonagall narrowed her eyes on him,

"Take a seat. Would you like some tea?" she asked kindly. Tomlin shrugged,

"Please ma'am." he said taking a seat in front of his professors. Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall poured the tea into a small china cup and passed it to him. Tomlin hesitated a moment from taking a sip under their watchful stares, but did so anyway.

"Now, did you poison Catherine Potter?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Tomlin's eyes widened as he couldn't help himself from answering,

"Yes." He cupped his hands over his mouth, he was in deep trouble. McGonagall glared at him then looked up at her colleague,

"Tomlin Bouquet, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Please pack your things your train leaves in an hour." Dumbledore said swiftly leaving the room. Once he was out of sight McGonagall smiled deviously,

"Get out of my office boy, you have packing to do." He was astonished, he Tomlin had been expelled! What would mum and dad say?

* * *

The Christmas holidays were only nineteen days away. They leave Hogwarts on the twenty-second and return on January third. Their midterms were scheduled for the following Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. The girls were especially glad for the long weekend they had before hand to study.

"Blimey I think my head's going to explode!" Alice said wearily. They were currently sitting in the library at a table they had covered in books, parchment and their other supplies. Catie murmured her agreement and kept reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts; '_Curses and Counter-Curses_'. Lily sighed and closed her book with a thud,

"I hope I've studied enough I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed." She said putting away the thick book and leaning back against her chair. Catie rolled her eyes,

"You'll do fine Lils." she encouraged. Lily smiled,

"I'm sure you'll do well too Cate." Catie smiled back at her friend then glanced down at her watch it read three thirty. She jumped up,

"Merlin's beard! I'll be right back." said Catie as she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Do you know where she's going?" Alice asked Lily, who shook her head,

"Nope, sorry Ali."

* * *

Catie rushed through the halls and into an empty classroom where a sixth-year was waiting.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten." he said smiling handsomely.

* * *

"What should I get Catie for Christmas?" James asked as he paced the length of their dorm. Remus glanced up from his textbook,

"I dunno she's your sister." he said plainly. Sirius shrugged,

"What Christmas present should we give Hogwarts?" he asked plainly as he bounced a ball against the wall and back into his hands. Peter smiled,

"We should make it something Hogwarts won't forget!" he said enthusiastically. James frowned,

"That's all good and brilliant but I still need to get Catie something." Remus set down his book on his lap,

"How about a book?" he suggested. Peter nodded,

"She really likes them…" Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Ok then get her a book, now can we get back to planning our Christmas prank?"

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Catie said hugging the sixth-year. The young man chuckled,

"No problem. You'll have it before the holidays all right?" he said. Catie nodded and let go of him,

"Thanks again!" she said before excitedly running out of the room back towards the library.

Happy as ever Catie resumed her seat,

"What happened?" Lily and Alice asked together. Catie shrugged and continued her work,

"Nothing." Catie mumbled at them smiling. Neither Lily nor Alice seemed convinced but neither pursued the matter further. Two hours later the girls halted their work to go to the Great Hall for dinner. It seemed upon their arrival that many had, had the same idea. The Hall looked like it was going to burst; this was where being a short first year had it's advantages. Slowly the girls slipped through the crowd of students towards Gryiffindor table and found a seat. After several minutes most students had found their seats and it was easier to maneuver around. Once everyone was seating Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Students, I would like to remind you that your parental slips for returning home this holiday are due by no later than next week. Next I would also like to add that midterms begin tomorrow morning, please check with your prefects or your head of house for your schedules. I won't keep you from this delicious food any longer, dig in!" he said smiling and clapping his hands twice. Food appeared on the tables and everyone began serving themselves.

* * *

Remus was enjoying a small steak while he read, Sirius and Peter were arguing over the fried chicken, and then James was eating some delectable cheesy pasta. As I'm sure you can guess not much conversation passed between them for some time.

"Padfoot!" James hissed at Sirius, who looked up mouth full,

"What?" he asked swallowing. James rolled his eyes,

"Notice a certain Slytherin coming our way?" asked James jerking his head to his right. Sirius swallowed again and looked down the row, Snape was walking their way or more likely towards Catie, Evans, and Davis further down. Sirius smirked,

"Shall we James?" James nodded curtly and pulled out his wand. After Snape passed them James pointed his wand at his feet,

"Levicorpus." he whispered quickly. Snape flew up into the air screaming with surprise,

"Fancy that Padfoot he screams like a little girl!" James snickered. Sirius and Peter joined him, and then James flew Snape back over to the Slytherin table across the hall. Remus buried his face into his folded arms and Peter clapped with delight.

* * *

Catie, Lily and Alice heard a scream and they turned quickly just in time to see Severus being flown across the Great Hall. The entire student body with laughing at the sight; Lily gasped with horror and yanked out her wand to point it at him. Catie sighed mournfully and laid her head on the table. Lily cast a spell and Severus landed gracefully to the ground. Several teachers marched on the scene, Lily was about to murder James when Catie restrained her,

"Lily, he's not worth it!" she said trying to dissuade her scarlet faced friend. Lily fought Catie's hug-like grip with every ounce she had. Catie turned her face to Alice,

"Alice help!" Catie begged. Alice slid under the table and gripped Lily from behind.

"Girls, let Miss Evans go." McGonagall ordered. Catie and Alice didn't move,

"I-don't-think-you-want-us-to-do-that-Professor." Catie grunted. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her,

"I have it under control Miss Potter, now do as I say and release Miss Evans." she said sternly. Catie sighed and she and Alice released Lily, who looked like she was running in place.

"Miss Evans, ten points to Gryiffindor for rescuing Mr. Snape, and then five points from Gryiffindor for trying to injure Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said firmly before walking towards the boys. Lily stopped pretending to run after James and grabbed her bag before walking away in the direction of the Slytherin table. James and Sirius had long since quit their chuckles before McGonagall arrived looking extremely cross,

"What am I going to do with you four?" she tutted. McGonagall took a deep breath then continued,

"Detention for two weeks excluding this Saturday." James looked distraught,

"But…Professor that will cut into holiday break!" McGonagall smiled,

"Then I guess you four won't be going home this holiday." Still smiling McGonagall left them towards the other professors that were surrounding Snape. Remus smiled as he looked up, the expressions across his friend's faces were priceless.

* * *

Catie turned to Alice,

"I'm going to go talk to my brother…Meet you back at the common room?" she asked. Alice shrugged,

"See you then." she said sliding back under the table. Catie's face turned into a scowl as she walked the short distance to the boys.

"Do tell me your excuse." she said angrily as she sat down on the other side of James. Remus smirked and started serving himself chocolate pie, James was in trouble.

"Go easy on me Cate; McGonagall's practically banned me from going home for the holidays." James sighed. Catie gaped,

"No way, wow, I can't wait for Mum's howler. James you know it's her favorite holiday! She'll murder you come summer." she said patting James on his shoulder. James grimaced,

"Don't remind me." he muttered serving himself desert as well. Sirius shrugged,

"I wasn't planning on going home for Christmas…I'd much rather stay here." he said dryly. Remus nodded as he took a large bite of chocolate pudding,

"Me too." he said shortly after swallowing. Catie sighed and stole a Cauldron Cake off of James' plate,

"Oi that's mine!" he exclaimed. Catie smirked and popped it into her mouth,

"Not anymore." she said smiling deviously. James glared at her then proceeded to pretend she wasn't next to him. Several minutes of silence went by and Catie sighed again,

"I'll write Mum and Dad and tell them we're not coming for Christmas…But the blame is yours James. I'd rather be here than at home listening to Mum complain and cry because you aren't there." said Catie as she stood up, "I'll see you four later." And with that Catie walked off. Peter frowned,

"I hate that I have to go home…But Mummy will cry and yell at me if I don't. And I don't like it when she cries." Sirius turned his head to stare at Peter as if his previous statement had made no sense which it hadn't. Remus chuckled and James just stared at his food.

* * *

Catie read over her finished letter;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_James got himself in trouble _again_ and we won't be able to come home for the holidays. I'm terribly sorry Mum, but don't worry I'll try and keep him out of trouble for the holidays. I was looking forward to this Christmas but I suppose we have to wait until June to see you. Oh and exams start tomorrow, Lily's been frantic. I believe I'll do well, but I can't say the same for James. Who knows with him! I miss you both._

_Lots of love!_

_Catie_

She nodded, that would do. Catie folded up the letter after the ink had dried and slid it into an envelope. She would send it out the next morning before breakfast and her first exam. Catie stuck the envelope into her bag just as Alice and Lily came into view.

"Hey Lily…How's Sev?" asked Catie nervously. Lily just scowled and plopped down into the chair next to Catie's.

"He's okay." she muttered crossing her arms. Catie glanced over at Alice, and the two exchanged a nonverbal conversation.

"_She's pretty upset._" Alice motioned. Catie narrowed her eyes,

"_Oh really? I didn't notice!_" Alice shrugged and sat down across from Lily and pulled out her books. Catie sighed studying was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

"I'm going on up to the common room." she said standing, bag on her shoulder. Alice nodded, and Lily said nothing. Up in the common room the Marauders had books strewn across the small floor space in front of the fire place and their sofa. Peter was sitting in the middle looking desperate he jumped up at the sight of Catie,

"Merlin's beard…" Catie said trailing off as she examined the room. Remus was sitting comfortably on the sofa, Catie noticed he was trying not laugh. Sirius was not sitting far from Peter on the floor, and James sat up on the sofa with Remus reading.

"I could really use your help Catie." Peter begged. Catie sighed and rolled up her sleeves,

"Remus, would I be able to pull you away from that book? This job is too big for me to do it alone." Remus faked an annoyed sigh,

"Yes…" he said reluctantly putting aside his book. Catie grinned and hugged him,

"Thank you." she whispered to him. Remus smiled and hugged her back,

'_Only for you.'_ he thought.

**A/N: Wow, sorry I'm a day late updating! I've been really busy this past week. What did you think of Tomlin's punishment? Hehe he can't come back now. Review please! **


	17. Many Midterms

**A/N: All right I hate to say it but there should only be another 8 chapters after this one, until the dreadful end of book the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, I only own CP.**

Catie was running. Why you ask? She had slept in and had barely any time to get to the owlery and back before her first midterm began! She slowly ran to her Transfiguration class room as it came into view. Panting she opened the door and slipped inside, the class hadn't been silenced by McGonagall yet, which meant Catie wasn't late. Today the desks, which usually held two students, had been divided so each student had their own work place. Catie snagged one across from Alice and Lily, for this exam Gryiffindor would be joined by Ravenclaw. Catie recognized Scarlet sitting a few rows ahead of her in the front.

"All right class that's enough! You will have an hour to complete the midterm, it will cover everything we've studied the past three and a half months." said McGonagall waving her wand so that the midterms were passed out to each student magically. Catie's midterm landed front side down, she dipped her quill in ink ready to flip her parchment over and begin when McGonagall cleared it. The professor pulled out from her robes a golden hour glass on a chain,

"You may begin…now!" she said flipping the glass over allowing sand to begin to spill into the bottom half. Catie hurriedly flipped the parchment over and began. Most of the questions she found immensely easy because of her great liking for Transfiguration as a subject. And because McGonagall was very thorough when it came to homework, Catie had guessed Peter was probably the only one in their year that could not comprehend the subject despite his advantage. James and Sirius were fairly well at the subject once Catie had explained McGonagall's lectures to them.

"Oh…Well why didn't she go right out and say that in the first place!" Sirius had asked frustrated, once he realized how easy it was. Catie smiled at the memory then returned to her test. An hour came and went very quickly for the boys,

"Time's up, quills down please." McGonagall said, watching her students thoroughly for any cheaters. Catie had finished ten minutes earlier, as had Remus and Lily, if she had been sitting next to either of them, especially Remus, they would have engaged in a game of HangWizard. Catie turned to look over at James, Sirius and Peter, James looked proud with himself as did Sirius, Peter on the other hand looked pale and was covered in sweat. Catie smirked and quickly returned her view to McGonagall, who swept her wand over the classroom and all of their parchment flew up in the air and lay perfectly stacked upon her desk.

"Class dismissed." Catie stood up with her bag's strap on her shoulder, and walked out Lily and Remus not far behind her.

Their next midterm was Charms with Hufflepuff, after that they would break for lunch, and wouldn't have another exam until that evening for Astronomy with Slytherin.

Tomorrow morning they had Herbology with Hufflepuff, following that was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw then Care for Magical Creatures in the early afternoon with the Slytherins.

Thursday their final day of exams would begin History of Magic with Slytherin, Potions with Ravenclaw and then ending their day Arithmetic with Hufflepuff. After all that they would have the weekend to themselves before they had class review homework the last week before Christmas holidays.

* * *

Catie yawned and looked back up into the bright starry sky. She recorded the stars as she was told then proceeded to fill out the test as asked. Catie turned her head, making her high ponytail swing behind her, and checked the time. Twenty-five minutes remained. Catie turned back to her parchment and scribbled some more answers; their professor had provided each of them a lantern so they could see their work. Catie lost track of time and was scribbling down the last answer when,

"Time's up! Quills down." Catie had just finished her sentence and sighed with relief as she picked it up and took it to her Professor. She yawned again as she exited the tower, the boys and Lily and Alice following her. Lily kept going on about the mistakes she thought she made to the point James and Sirius ran ahead of them with Peter at their heels.

"See you soon Cate." Remus said running to catch up with them. Catie laughed and waved as the boys disappeared behind a corner,

"As annoying as they can be they're a good laugh." Alice said smiling. Catie swung an arm around her shoulders,

"It seems only you and I think that, Lily here hates their guts." she said teasingly. Lily sighed heavily,

"I don't hate their guts. I hate what they do to Sev." She glanced down at her watch,

"I need to go; I forgot to turn in my forms to go home." Lily said beginning to walk faster. Alice gasped,

"I forgot too! I'll come with you, see you Cate!" Alice said running alongside Lily towards the owlery. Catie giggled as she watched their figures get smaller in the distance, and then she turned the corner and ran off to head up to the common room and go to bed. As she went Catie felt a little sad she wasn't going home for the holidays, but there wasn't a chance she'd leave Hogwarts to be destroyed by two certain boys.

* * *

A day later Catie woke that morning earlier than the others, so she checked on Cleo's supplies (which were still well stocked) then picked up, '_Hogwarts a History_' when she had put it down two nights previous Catie only had two chapters left. In ten minutes time she had finished it, and it sounded like Lily might be waking up. Catie gently put away the book and pulled out, '_History of Magic_' just to review before their midterm. As she was about to set that book aside Alice emerged from the curtains surrounding her four-poster. She yawned and smiled when she saw Catie,

"Morning Cate." Catie looked up from what she was doing and smiled also,

"Good morning Ali. Lily isn't up yet." Catie said jumping off her bed to dress. Lily still hadn't woken after the two girls had finished changing, even their other roommate May Cliff was up and showering.

"We need to get her up…" Alice sighed. Catie nodded solemnly,

"You go on one side I'll go on the other, on the count of three we'll pull aside the curtains." Alice nodded and went to Lily's left Catie to her right, three seconds passed by and the girls flung aside the curtains, Lily was sitting up, fully dressed, against her headboard reading.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Catie scowled at her,

"We thought you were still sleeping!" she said turning towards her bed. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Honestly, you two should know I never sleep-Ah, Catie!" Lily let out a small scream as Catie hit her with a pillow,

"That's what you get for fooling us!" teased Catie as she began to laugh. Lily started to giggle as did Alice as she retrieved her own pillow to join the fun. Their "fight" proceeded for a few more minutes then, still giggling, the girls exited their dorm for breakfast.

* * *

James and Sirius had been up since dawn playing Wizard's Chess. Remus woke shortly after they began their second game,

"I'm surprised you aren't studying. You aren't the best at History of Magic." Remus said flinging the curtains aside, along with the covers. James and Sirius looked at him from James' bed,

"Why would we do that when you and Catie's barmy schedule had us studying until midnight last night?" James asked scoffing. Sirius murmured his agreement. Remus shrugged,

"Don't you want to be the one with the best grades despite the fact you're always getting detention?" he asked calmly as he turned away from them to retrieve robes from his trunk.

"No." Sirius answered instantly. James smacked him with his pillow,

"Now wait a moment Padfoot, Moony's got a point. Good grades mean you're popular…" James said trailing off as he envisioned himself older and highly popular.

"And a geek." Sirius snorted. James smacked him with his pillow again,

"Shut up Sirius." he mumbled. Peter was awake and dressed by now, as James moved.

"Castle to A-7." James said smirking. Sirius scowled at him and examined the board thoroughly,

"Queen to F-4." he sighed. From across the room Peter's stomach grumbled and Remus chuckled softly as he turned to the boys sitting on James' bed,

"You can stay here if you like, but Peter and I are going to breakfast. Don't be late for History of Magic's midterm." he said standing and grabbing his school bag, "Come on Pete." said Remus motioning towards the door. Sirius and James looked at each other, and then just as the door closed behind Remus they jumped up,

"Wait, we're coming too!" they shouted.

* * *

The girls snagged a space halfway down the Gryiffindor table, and were reading the Daily Prophet while eating.

"-The worldly wide known mass murderer and Death Eater Igor Karkaroff has been sighted in Whales on Monday. The Minister of Magic said on Tuesday that: _'He won't be able to hide for much longer, I assure you.' _Now that Ministry officials and Aurors have a lead they hope to locate and apprehend him soon. Karkaroff has been known to have valuable information on You-Know-Who's whereabouts and his other followers…Read more information on the matter on pg 13." Catie read aloud. Lily smirked and sipped her juice,

"He's probably on some sort of mission for You-Know-Who, and wanted to be sighted there." she sighed returning to her food. Alice shrugged,

"Ministry: Zero. You-Know-Who: A lot more than us. Catie, did the article say anything about where exactly he was sighted? Or who tipped them off?" she asked expectantly. Catie frowned as she flipped through the pages, then sadly shook her head,

"No…Sorry Alice." Catie flattened the paper on the table and bit into her toast, suddenly she gasped.

"What?" Lily and Alice asked both looking at the paper. Catie swallowed and pointed a finger at a small article in the corner. Lily read it,

"Charles Potter, head executive of the Dark Objects department, talked with us about a Dark Object found in the area where Karkaroff had been sighted. _'It puzzled us at first; we have never seen anything like it before. We are submitting it to several scans and tests before we will be able to confirm our suspicions. My men and I are working as hard as we can to figure this thing out.'_" Lily smiled, "Look there's a picture of you and your family!" she said pointing to a photo above the column which was captioned _'Charles Potter and his family'_. Catie grinned,

"That was our last vacation! I wonder what Dad said to Mum to make her use that photograph for the prophet." Alice stared at the photo from the other side of the table,

"Uh Cate, what is that all over James?" she asked. Catie started to laugh,

"He tried to fling a pie at the waiter, thinking he was a muggle. The waiter turned around just in time and made it fly and land on top of James' head, turns out he was a wizard. This picture was taken shortly after, obviously." Alice and Lily joined her in laughing, when Catie noticed James enter the hall. Smirking Catie stood and folded up the paper,

"I have to show James, I'll be back shortly."

* * *

They had just barely sat down when Catie came running towards them, the Daily Prophet clutched in hand. As she reached them a familiar owl flew towards them and dropped a scarlet letter onto James' empty plate. Before Catie could say anything James bolted out of the hall. Sirius snickered, and Remus smiled at Catie,

"What's that?" he asked motioning towards the prophet. Catie smiled and took James' seat,

"James and I are in the prophet! Look here." she said unfolding the paper and pointing at a column. Sirius, Peter and Remus smiled at the sight of James and the pie filling all over his head.

"Cate, you are so telling us this story when we aren't in an exam!" Sirius laughed.

"Your dad is head of the Dark Objects office?" Peter asked curiously. Catie nodded,

"Yes. He was only just promoted last year, which was why we went on vacation. Did you hear that Igor Karakroff's been-" A yell entered the Great Hall from the Entrance Hall,

"How dare you get in trouble just before the holidays! I am absolutely disgusted! James Charles Potter if I receive word that you've gotten in trouble one more time I will have you sent straight home! Oh and Catherine darling we are so happy that you have recovered well, and we can't wait to see you this June!" Catie felt her face go hot when she heard her name; Mum just had to mention her didn't she. The entire Slytherin table erupted in laughter, at the howler and James when he reentered the hall. Red-faced James returned to the Marauders and Catie, not wanting to talk about his howler he quickly saw himself and Catie in the prophet,

"Oi, that's us!" James exclaimed pointing at the picture. Then he saw himself and went even redder. Catie folded up the paper and stood to give James back his seat,

"I have to get back to Lily and Alice, um don't forget the History of Magic midterm in fifteen minutes." Catie said nodding. Her face was still pink as she walked back towards the girls.

"That was so embarrassing!" Catie sighed as she sat down.

"It could have been worse…" Lily said comfortingly. Alice nodded and finished up her breakfast,

"Don't we have Binns' midterm this morning?" she asked. Catie nodded,

"In about fourteen minutes." Lily stood and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well girls, we best get going." Catie looked up at Lily,

"We don't need to leave for another five minutes, and I'm still hungry." she said turning to her food and beginning to eat her scrambled eggs. Lily shrugged and sat down again. In three minutes Catie finished and they left the hall, when they arrived in the classroom they managed to get three seats semi-close together. Soon after their arrival the remaining students had come in and taken their seats. Binns volunteered Severus to pass out the midterms, and then proceeded to mutter to himself before saying,

"You have an hour, which begins now." he said airily. Catie begun her stopwatch, Binns wouldn't remember to end the midterm if she didn't keep and eye on the time. Sure enough after an hour had passed, many students brought their assignments to Binns' desk and promptly left the room. Catie, Alice, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius were among some of whom did this.

**A/N: Whew! Well while I wrote this up I scheduled the remaining chapters for this story, and I'm beginning to plan the next one. No worries I won't make you wait that long for the sequel, please go to my profile and vote whether or not I should skip Second year! Review too please. :)**


	18. Christmas Day

**A/N: It's Christmas in July! lol Wow, chapter 18. I didn't think I'd meet you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP.**

The day before was when the whole school, save for Catie, James, Remus, Sirius and a handful of other students from other houses, had left for home for the holidays. Catie moved in with the boys using Peter's bed, but not before it had been thoroughly cleaned of everything. Catie would rather sleep in a room with them, than sleep in an almost empty dorm, plus it was convenient with Peter also gone for the holidays. Two days previous Catie had met up with Cliff, a sixth year Gryiffindor who had gotten James and Sirius' presents from Hogsmeade for her. After she paid him, she snuck upstairs and hid them in her trunk in the girls' dorm. Then that night she had snagged a nicely sized bar of chocolate for Remus, Catie used a freezing spell to keep it from melting. She got nothing for Peter; she honestly didn't know him that well. She got two books for Lily and Alice, and then sent her parents her recent report card. Currently Catie was hiding in the girls' dorm wrapping everything, just so she could get to the annoying homework their professors had to assign over break.

"I-hate-wrapping-paper!" Catie grunted trying to wrap Lily's book. '_How does Mum do it?_' she thought anxiously. Cleo wasn't helping either, by constantly playing with the paper,

"No Cleo. Bah I give up!" Catie said she grabbed her bag and exited the room. She and the boys were the only Gryiffindors staying for the holidays. Remus heard her slam the door because as she descended down the stairs he asked casually,

"Having trouble with something?" Catie scowled at him,

"I'm trying not to think about wrapping the bloody presents." James clicked his tongue from the sofa,

"Language Cate…What would Mum say?" Catie smirked as she sat down in her regular armchair,

"She would blame you and dad for teaching me how to swear." James glared at her and turned back to the essay he was working on for Flitwick. Sirius chuckled at the two siblings,

"You two are nonstop are you?" he joked, as he wrote out his own essay for Flitwick. Catie smirked,

"And somehow deep, deep, _deep_ down, we love each other as siblings should." she said pulling out her Herbology book. Remus chuckled and said nothing.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall one very large and circular table sat in the middle of the large room. Professors Dumbledore, Kettleburn, McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick sat around it with ten other seats six filled with other students the final four seated the one-shy of Marauders and Catie. It looked like the four house tables had been swept aside to the right wall, and as if everyone had just arrived. Catie sat down next to a fourth year from Hufflepuff Amos Diggory she believed was his name. Remus sat on her other side; their headmaster's eyes twinkled under his half-moon spectacles,

"I saw no use in using the house tables when they are so few of us." Catie smiled shyly and nodded, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food arrived. James smiled and dug in, Sirius following his lead.

* * *

It was after dessert was over Catie stood, and thanked the teachers before walking out headed for the , Catie researched charms that might be able to help her "dilemma" with wrapping paper. She found one in the third book she looked in, Catie happily checked the book out then rushed back up to the common room to finish wrapping before she would attempt at completing her homework.

* * *

An hour later Catie emerged from the girls' dorm looking extremely pleased with herself. The boys had been down in the common room completing homework and studying Sirius was the first to notice she was among them once again,

"Well if it isn't Catie. Have you really been up there all this time?" he asked sarcastically. Catie giggled and shook her head,

"Oh no, I made a stop at the library first." she answered. Remus smiled knowing exactly what she looked up; he glanced up from his almost complete essay and smirked,

"I presume you found what you were looking for?" Catie narrowed her eyes on him,

"Yes, I did. Now where was I…?" she said turning to the book she had in her hands, and flipping through the pages.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Christmas morning they all were awoken by Sirius' shouts of excitement and joy. Catie rubbed her eyes and pushed aside the curtain at the foot of her bed.

"Wassa goinaon?" she asked groggily. Remus sat up with his ears covered by his pillow,

"I think our Christmas presents are here…" he said plainly. Sirius jumped up excitedly,

"You better believe it Moony! Prongs wake up! We've got Christmas presents to open!" he shouted pulling aside the curtains and jumping up onto James bed. James sat up and searched the night stand for his glasses,

"Calm down Padfoot…" he said annoyed. Catie yawned and stretched before exiting the dorm with them. Downstairs everyone had a total of ten gifts; James opened a square one and just about died of excitement,

"Catie, its dad's cloak, the special one, you know the one he told us stories about?" James said jumping up and down as he swirled the cloak around his shoulders,

"Blimey where'd you're body go James?" Sirius asked gaping. James' head seemed to float in midair. Catie laid back onto the carpet floor and laughed,

"It's an invisibility cloak Sirius…" she said through laughter. After a minute she regained her composure but still had a smile plastered on her face as she reached for the box,

"Ah look, something only James would over look: A note from Dad. It says,

_James, _

_Firstly this is not only meant for you but for your sister's use as well. Secondly, do not tell your mum under any circumstances that I gave it to you two. Thirdly, be wise with it and I'd prefer if you didn't use it to get in trouble if you don't mind of course. Enjoy son,_

_All my love,_

_Dad_." Catie read aloud, she looked up at James, "Ha! Its mine too." she smirked. James looked disappointed,

"He didn't say that, hand it over." he said taking off the cloak and gently folding it. James read the note several times through,

"Well that stinks." he muttered. Catie's presents to the boys were simple, for Remus she gave him a nice bar of chocolate (which he thanked her for a million times) and a book on Potions knowing it wasn't his best subject. For Sirius she gave him a Zonko's Joke book and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and lastly for James she gave him a Zonko's Prank book, and several licorice wands. She received four different books, one from each of the three Marauders she was with the fourth from Lily. From Alice she got a new quill, which she was in desperate need for, and candy. From Mum and Dad they got the cloak, Mum's freshly baked chocolate chip cookies for the both of them and their friends then for individual gifts Catie received new robes, and James received several Quidditch magazines. All in all it was a great Christmas morning; their breakfast just topped it off. Having all their homework done paid off come that afternoon, they bundled up then went outside for a snowball fight/tournament. They split into two teams, Remus and Catie against James and Sirius. Remus and Catie won…more than once. When they were about to freeze the reentered the castle and Catie found herself walking alone back to the tower, lagging behind her were the boys who were whispering about something she couldn't make out. Catie did make out some words like "Filch." and "Dung bombs." She rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore them. They had just put three words together that _never_ should have been. She easily predicted an oncoming prank, so once at the tower she changed upstairs and sure enough when she came back down the boys had evaporated. Knowing they wouldn't be down there when she came back Catie brought two of her new books down with her and lay down on some cushions in front of the warm flames to read.

* * *

She was a few chapters into her first book the boys reentered the common room invisible, Catie knew they were there because she could hear them sniggering under the cloak and could smell something foul.

"You do realize Sirius that the cloak does not hide your laughter…Or your smell." she said dryly, keeping her eyes on her book and kicking her feet back and forth. There was silence and Catie heard a stomp then a cry of pain,

"Ow! James-" the rest was muffled. A smile couldn't help but appear on Catie's face, she shut the book then faced the staircase,

"So, tell me everything. Including Filch's face!" she demanded smiling eagerly as she jumped onto the sofa. James threw off the cloak looking pleased that his sister _cared_ about what they did. Sirius was hopping on one foot, the other clutched in his hand,

"James that hurt!" he scowled. Catie laughed and went over to him; she fixed his foot with magic then returned her previous position. Remus sat down next to Catie and James sat down on the other side of Remus, Sirius sat on the floor space in front of them. Catie pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as James began,

"Well, we've been meaning to get Filch for awhile now it's just been a matter of how." Sirius interrupted,

"We wanted him to know it was us of course, and why not now when pretty much the entire school's gone for holiday?" James narrowed his eyes down on Sirius,

"As I was saying…The cloak pretty much gave us the ability we needed for the prank-"

"And we found dung bombs in a secret passageway two days ago. We were set when James got the cloak." Sirius interrupted again. Catie's nose crinkled,

"I don't need to know where you found them…You lot do smell nasty." said Catie plugging her nose and leaving the couch. James shrugged,

"We set them off right outside Filch's office, Sirius here even managed to get some inside!" Catie smiled and looked at Remus,

"What was your part in this big adventure Remus?" He smiled,

"I set off the dung bombs. James and Sirius couldn't figure out how." Remus said chuckling softly. James sighed,

"I am going to shower, I can't stand the smell of dung anymore." said James standing and beginning to go upstairs.

"I'm coming too." Sirius said joining him. As soon as the door closed upstairs the smell of dung bombs disappeared. Catie smirked,

"I guess you didn't touch them?" Remus shook his head,

"Oh no. Catie you have no idea how amazing this is, to be here at Hogwarts. To have friends like you and the boys. It feels almost like a dream." he said as Catie sat next to him. Catie pinched him on the arm, he exclaimed in pain, "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm. Catie giggled,

"You said it felt like a dream, well now we know it's real." An evil grin suddenly appeared on Remus' face and Catie knew exactly what he was thinking,

"No Remus, don't you even think about that!" she exclaimed jumping up and running towards the staircase. But Remus caught her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her over to the couch,

"No Remus!" she pleaded laughing.

"You asked for it Cate!" Remus said beaming. He threw her down on the couch and begun the tickle torture. Catie screamed with delight, and laughter,

"Pl-please s-st-stop Ree-muss!" she begged through giggles. Remus stopped and leaned back laughing harder than he had for a while.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" James asked only wearing a scarlet robe tied with a gold sash; he was leaning over the banister at the first level of stairs. Catie laughed,

"Nothing." she said breathlessly. James scoffed,

"It's never nothing with you two." he said turning back into the dormitory. Catie burst into giggles.

"Strangely he's right. It is never nothing with us." Remus said smiling. Catie sat up,

"And would this be a good thing?" she asked sighing.

"I don't know." Remus answered quietly.

* * *

At dinner Professor Slughorn developed an interest in Catie.

"My dear girl your grades are stupendous!" he boasted. Catie blushed and stared at her food, wishing he would quit. She wasn't one for attention, she got plenty as it was from all of James' "fun"…Then there was the poisoning. Catie sighed,

"Thank you professor, I work hard for them." McGonagall sent a death glare in Slughorn's directions,

"Stay away from my first years Horace. You can have them when they're older." Horace sighed,

"Yes Minerva. I look forward to getting to know you better in future years Miss Potter!" he smiled. Catie smiled shyly at him then looked at McGonagall, who winked.

"I was very interested on your Care for Magical Creatures essay Diggory." wheezed Kettleburn. Diggory nodded,

"Thank you sir." he said proudly. Catie scoffed and took a bite of her steak, what a pompous prat. Dumbledore suddenly addressed James,

"Mr. Potter, Argus Filch appreciated your little surprise for him this afternoon." he said. James went a little pale as did Sirius, Remus however kept eating. Catie covered her mouth with her napkin to prevent her smile from showing, and coughed for show. Remus glanced her way with an eyebrow raised and Catie had to cough again to hide her giggles.

"Do you need a cough drop Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked half smiling. Catie smiled and shook her head,

"I'm all right professor…Thank you anyway." she said lowering her napkin back to her lap. Remus smirked, then leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I have that effect on some people." This time Catie's giggle was heard, and smiles spread across the table. Blushing slightly she continued eating as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: Wow, so like as of now 7/13/10 5:45 I have only ONE review for the previous chapter…What happened to y'all? :p Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will begin after term resumes.**


	19. Results Revealed

**A/N: Time for the midterm results to come in! :) Yayz! What results do you think each will get? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP.**

Midterm results were due day after the rest of the school returned from holiday break January fourth. Catie showed her anxiety by trying to remember every question from every test and her answer as to try and guess her grade. James and Sirius learned quickly that teasing her about it just gave them a few days in the hospital wing.

"Remus mate you have to talk to her. She is so worried she failed that she's hysterical!" James begged Remus. Catie was down in the library, and James knew Remus was the only one that could get through to her. Remus sighed,

"She won't listen to me…" he said picking up a book from his bag. James scoffed,

"I bet you three sickles that she will!" Sirius smirked from the couch,

"I'm in with you James!" he said to the boys sitting in the armchairs. Remus looked from Sirius to James then closed his open book,

"Oh all right! But if I get hexed it's on your heads." he said sternly. James and Sirius exchanged looks,

"Oh you won't get hexed mate, Catie likes you too much." James said plainly. Remus stared at him for a moment then proceeded to leave their presence.

* * *

Down in the library Catie was surrounded by three small stacks of books, and was eagerly reading them. She didn't even hear Remus approaching her.

"Hey Cate, got enough books?" Remus asked tapping her shoulder. Catie jumped,

"Oh, hi Remus, yeah well I have to be ready to ace the final just in case I failed one of the midterms…" she answered absently. Remus chuckled and moved aside some books so he could sit next to her,

"I'm sure you did fine, there's no need to get all up tight." he said sitting down. Catie shook her head,

"Yes there is! I'm almost positive I failed Astronomy…What will Mum say!" said Catie closing a book and picking up another one. Remus smiled and rubbed her back,

"You need to relax." he said in a sing-song voice. Catie turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes,

"Not a chance. James put you up to this didn't he?" she asked. Remus shrugged,

"Is there anything James does that you don't figure out or know?" he asked jokingly. Catie rolled her eyes,

"I'm his twin sister, I know things about him that even my parents don't know." she grunted as she lifted a thick book onto her lap. Remus smiled, this was normal for twins especially magical ones.

"You know Cate, it's been snowing all day…Want to go get the boys and have another snowball fight?" Remus said tugging one of her loose curls that came out of the ponytail. Catie sighed,

"That is tempting. Oh all right I'll come let's go get them." Catie said reluctantly going to her feet. Remus smiled and followed her out of the library.

* * *

Catie laughed and leaned onto Remus as they entered the castle after a long snowball fight. Catie had hit James square in the forehead with a snowball and then hit Sirius in the gut twice. With Catie and Remus smiling triumphantly the four entered the Great Hall for the noon meal. The rest of the school wasn't returning until the following day so the large circular table still sat in the middle of the room. Most of the teachers had already begun eating and several other students had not come in to lunch yet. The four sat down and silently began their meal.

"You did excellent work on the trophies yesterday boys…I was most impressed." Dumbledore said smiling. James weakly smiled then shoved carrots into his mouth, Catie smirked and sipped her juice. She actually was thankful Remus had taken her away from the tedious work she was doing that morning…She would never tell him that though.

"Miss Potter, are you by any chance close friends with Miss Evans? The two of you did excellent on your midterm I hope I can see the same achievement on the final?" Slughorn blustered. Catie looked up from her soup, spoon held midway to her mouth. Gently she lowered it,

"Yes actually I do know her sir, and I hope you will sir." Catie said quickly bringing the spoon back to her lips. Her face had gone a little pink, but went unnoticed by anyone since she had just come in from the cold.

**

* * *

**

Today was the day Lily and Alice were returning from holiday and all fears of failing evaporated inside Catie's mind. Mostly she was excited to be around the female population for a while; the boys were all right until the previous night when Slughorn complimented her. The rest of the evening she received non-stop teasing from them, that _obviously _she did all right and that there was nothing to worry about. The grandfather clocked chimed four in the afternoon and Catie quickly packed away her stuff and ran out the common room, James, Sirius, and Remus at her heels. Four was when the students would be returning, sprinting down the halls the four first-years soon made their destination in the entrance hall. Floods of students of all houses were all ready pouring in from the cold dreary weather outdoors. Catie searched for a fiery-red head and raven black haired girls in the crowd, but instead of Catie finding them, they found Catie. Lily and Alice pounced out of the crowd and pulled Catie into a hug.

"Y-You're so w-w-warm!" Alice shivered pulling Catie tighter. Catie just laughed and hugged her two close friends back.

"We want you to tell us every thing!" Lily demanded a huge grin on her face as they went up to the common room. Alice nodded sternly,

"You never said anything exciting in your letters!" Catie laughed,

"I wanted to have something exciting to say to you in person!" she explained. It was so good to have them back…

* * *

After a long day of catching up the girls quickly fell asleep in their beds the next day was the day Catie had been waiting for, results. Midterms would decide if you had been learning anything the past semester or paying attention in the Marauders' case. Catie was first to awaken in the girls' dorm and dressed at lightning speed, brushed her teeth and hair then quickly ran out of the dormitory and into the boys'.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter get up! Today's the day! Out of bed James, come on!" she said excitedly. Sirius groggily emerged from his bed to see Catie jumping up and down on James' bed,

"Wake up James! Now and I mean it, don't make me use water!" she said. Sirius laughed and shouted over to Remus,

"Oi! Moony you got to see this!" he shouted over Catie's protests to James. Groaning loudly Remus shoved aside the curtains just in time to see Catie spurt water out of the tip of her wand onto James. He smiled only Catie would be this excited over midterm results. James sat up and pushed Catie off his bed before climbing out of it himself soaked,

"Blimey Cate, I'm soaked!" he whined. Catie rolled her eyes,

"And whose fault was that?" she asked. James threw on his glasses and looked incredulously at her,

"Yours! Out, we need to change get out." James said pointing at the door. Catie giggled, James' usually unkempt hair was sticking to his forehead almost hiding his eyes. As she walked out she turned and glanced once more at the four of them,

"Remind me to tell Mum you need a haircut in our next letter…" she said casually before running for her life. Halfway down the steps a pillow flew out of the door and hit the banister where she had been standing seconds before. On the rest of her way down she somehow managed to talk herself into waiting on the boys before breakfast, the owls with the morning post wouldn't come through for at least another forty-five minutes. Owls would bring their results in a formal letter through the post, why they didn't just post it on the notice board was unknown to Catie. Twenty minutes passed before the boys emerged from their dormitory, it wasn't accurate to say Catie wasn't ticked off at them.

"What took you so long!" she demanded as they appeared at the end of the staircase, "Honestly I could have been there for ages by now!" Catie fumed. Bag on her shoulder she sulked out of the common room, Sirius rolled his eyes,

"It's seven thirty, I don't even think the fifth years are up yet!" he mumbled angrily to the others as they followed Catie out.

* * *

Catie had barely touched her food; her eyes were on the enchanted ceiling anxiously awaiting Neil to swoop in. Remus nudged Catie,

"Hey, you need to eat something." he said taking a bite of sausage. Catie lowered her head and turned to look at him,

"I keep trying to convince myself it's just the midterm and it doesn't mean anything but then I remember that the midterm is fifty percent of your grade!" she said worriedly.

"Just eat Cate and focus on your food, no grade can be that bad." James said through his stuffed mouth.

"Yeah, besides you have another six years to make up for it eh?" Sirius said cheeks bulging out. Catie looked disgusted at them,

"Don't you ever swallow?" she sneered. There was a hoot and Catie's head shot upwards, Neil the family owl along with many other owls were flooding into the Great Hall and dropping letters to their receiver. Neil swooped closer and dropped a letter at James then the other at Catie, who grabbed it before it could touch the tabletop. Other owls dropped off Remus, Sirius, and Peter's as well. Catie ripped the letter open and pulled out its contents. She skimmed it quickly then re-read it several times before grinning.

_**Passing Grades:**_

_O- Outstanding_

_E.E.- Exceeds Expectations_

_A- Acceptable_

_**Failing Grades:**_

_P- Poor_

_D- Dreadful_

_T- Troll_

_**Miss Catherine Potter's Midterm results as follows:**_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology: E.E._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Arithmetic: E.E._

_Potions: O_

_Care for Magical Creatures: E.E._

_Astronomy: A_

_History of Magic: O_

Catie, still smiling, turned to James,

"Swap!" she said excited handing him her results, and he surrendering his own.

"Not bad James, four 'O's three 'E.E's and two 'A's." Catie said smiling as she passed it back. James gaped,

"Five 'O's three 'E.E.'s and one 'A'! That's brilliant Cate!" he said handing her result slip back. Remus smiled,

"Swap with me, Cate?" he asked. Catie smiled,

"Sure." They swapped, Remus had six 'O's and three 'E.E's.

"Nicely done Catie." Remus said. Catie grinned,

"You didn't do too bad yourself! Peter what's wrong?" she asked suddenly noticing their rat-faced friend's solemn expression towards his card. Sirius smirked and nudged him,

"Got all 'T's?" he teased leaning over for a look, his jaw fell.

"What is it!" James, Catie, and Remus asked at once. Sirius turned back to them shock all over his face as he said,

"Peter got an 'O' in Care of Magical Creatures…" They gaped,

"Not possible I only got an exceeds expectations in that!" Catie protested. Remus slowly pried the card from Peter's shaking hands and took a look at it. He sighed before handing it to Catie,

"It's true…Peter Pettigrew got an 'O'." he said staring at Peter. Sirius back to his usual self nudged Peter again,

"What'd you do? Cheat?" he asked.

"Leave him alone Padfoot. He's still in shock, probably can't hear you anyway." James said taking the slip from Catie. Remus smiled when he looked at Catie,

"I think Catie is too." he chuckled. James chuckled and kicked Catie's shins from across the table and she returned from her thoughts,

"What? Oh…Um, I'm going to go find Lily and Alice, see what they got…" she trailed off as she went to her feet and walked off muttering under her breath,

"He cheated…There's no other explanation! He had to have…but Peter never cheats…"

Sirius laughed once Catie was out of earshot,

"She's can't figure it out!" he said. Remus shrugged,

"None of us can. Are you going to finish that?" Remus asked motioning towards Sirius' surprisingly untouched sausage. Sirius shook his head and Remus stabbed it with his fork to bring it to his plate.

* * *

It didn't take long for Catie to find Alice and Lily; they weren't sitting too far off from the boys.

"So, what did you lot get?" Catie asked sitting down next to Lily. Alice groaned,

"Thanks a lot Cate…Here she goes again!" she said motioning to Lily, who frowned,

"I got an 'A' in Care of Magical Creatures…" she sobbed. Catie rolled her eyes,

"So what?" she said thoughtfully. Lily looked at Catie,

"And then I got an 'E.E.' in History of Magic…" she sobbed again. Catie sighed,

"It was just the midterm…I know what will make you feel better! You know the dunce that goes around with James and Sirius, Pettigrew? Can you believe he got an 'O' in-" Catie stopped…He got an 'O' in Care of Magical Creatures, exactly in what Lily had almost failed in.

"You know what? Never mind…we only have until tomorrow before classes resume, what do you want to do?" Catie recovered quickly. Alice smirked,

"I'd love to go play in the snow." she said. Catie smiled,

"I could go ask the boys if they wanted to as well, we could have a snowball fight: Girls versus boys!" Lily shook her head,

"I don't want to play in the snow." she sighed, "I need to go study." Lily mumbled standing. Alice and Catie stood in unison,

"Oh no you aren't!" they said. Alice slid under the table with her bag and grabbed one of Lily's arms, Catie took the other.

"We're going to cheer you up!" Catie began.

"-And you're going to like it!" Alice finished. Lily crossed her arms,

"It seems I have no choice but to." Lily said rolling her eyes as her friends drug her through the hall.

**A/N: There you go! Thanks to all that have voted in the poll, I will be skipping onto third year once this year ends. :) Reviews are appreciated! I want to know what you think. **

**I have a new poll up please go check it out I really need y'all's opinion! :)  
**


	20. Enemies Once and For All

**A/N: 20****th**** chapter! Woohoo! So like Marauders' Dawn has been around for two months, yayz! I know Snape kinda disappeared, he'll reenter their lives shortly. Thanks once again to every one who reviews and reads!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP. ;)**

January was there and gone, just like February and now it was almost the end of March. Things were slowly, very slowly beginning to warm up. Spring was in the air, flowers bloomed in the Herbology greenhouses and Hogwarts just seemed brighter. It was midday break, the full moon had been the previous night and all were still recovering. Uneventful it might have been they were all still tired.

"Sirius pass the rolls will you?" James asked wiping his glasses on his shirt. Sirius groaned as he lifted his head from the table,

"Get 'em yourself."

"You're closer!" James whined. Remus sighed,

"Here you go James." he said grabbing the basket and handing it to James, "Pete, wake up and eat." Remus said gently kicking Peter. He was more awake than all of them, every now and then the full moon would be on a school night and that complicated things, like last night. Luckily they had been able to sleep through Binns. Sipping his pumpkin juice James scanned the table,

"Didn't Catie say she'd eat with us for lunch?" he asked setting his goblet down. Remus shrugged,

"I dunno."

"Oh here she comes…" James trailed off as Catie's figure came through the threshold of the Great Hall. Today Catie wore her hair down, and because she had washed it that morning it was incredibly curly, beautifully curly. To match her uniform she wore a red headband to keep her hair out of her face. As Catie walked towards the boys her hair bounced behind her. The one thing that ruined the image was the fact that Catie was cross today, cross with anyone that talked to her besides the boys. She had already jinxed and/or hexed five people that morning and made it look like an elder student did it. James turned away as she got closer and continued eating. Catie sat down on Remus' open side and sighed angrily.

"Who was it this time?" Remus and James asked simultaneously.

"That annoying Hufflepuff Lockhart! I swear if he ever does that again I will permanently make sure he has a visible scar across his face!" she huffed putting several food items on her plate. Sirius looked up wearily,

"Would you keep it down Cate? Pete and I are trying to sleep." Remus and James exchanged glances, Catie had never been entirely cross with the boys all day…until now.

"No Sirius I won't." she hissed at him. Sirius glared at her and resumed his previous position, and then several seconds later began to snore. Catie rolled her eyes and checked her watch,

"Merlin's beard we're going to be late!" she exclaimed beginning to stuff her face with food. James shook his head and set down his fork,

"No we aren't. Transfiguration is next and the classroom is just down the hall." he said aggravated. James was probably the only one would could be cross at Catie right back and not get a retort. Catie just rolled her eyes and kept eating this time a little slower. Remus watched Catie for a minute before asking sarcastically,

"Where's Catie and what have you done to her?" James gaped at Remus then whispered,

"You have got nerve my friend." Remus just smiled and kept a watchful eye on Catie, who glared at him.

"You're looking at her." she said icily. Remus smirked,

"No I don't think I am…I think I'm looking at the Catie that woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he retorted. Sirius jerked upwards; apparently he had only been pretending to sleep.

"Come on Catie, you're killing us with your attitude!" Sirius said sternly. Catie scoffed and nodded,

"You do know that cats and dogs don't get along right Padfoot?" Sirius, still smirking, nodded,

"Of course I do. You need to let off some steam and relax a bit." he said plainly. Catie raised an eyebrow,

"Do you have any suggestions on how to do that?" she asked sounding like her civil tone was forced. Sirius leaned in towards her,

"Come do a prank with us, you'll enjoy it…" he smiled. Catie frowned and glanced down at her watch,

"Maybe, wake up Pete time for our next class." she said solemnly as she walked off. James sighed,

"She's sleep-deprived, she must have had a nightmare or something recently. Remus it wasn't because of last night. Catie will be back to her normal self tomorrow morning." Sirius scoffed as he stood,

"Question is will we survive that long?" he asked sarcastically. James smirked then motioned to Peter,

"Pete come on you're going to be late for class!" James said loudly. Peter jerked awake and sleepily went to his feet bag slung around his shoulder. Together the four walked out of the Great Hall down the corridor to Transfiguration.

* * *

The Marauders' and Catie finished their school day off with Herbology with Ravenclaw, where they studied Devil's Snare. After the lesson Sprout left first, as the boys made to leave Catie was no where to be seen. Panicking he motioned Remus and Sirius closer while Peter was fighting the zipper on his bag.

"Do you two happen to know where Catie is? She was here a moment ago now she's gone!" he asked urgently. Suddenly a fellow Gryiffindor first year came rushing into Greenhouse five,

"Fight, fight! It's Potter against Bouquet!" he shouted quickly before running back outside. James paled and followed him out; Catie was throwing numerous jinxes and hexes at one Scarlet Bouquet, who was firing them back just as quick, in the courtyard. They stood frozen to the spot watching; neither knew whether or not to intervene…Older students had begun to watch as well, several even started bets.

"Three galleons on Potter, five on Bouquet, which lady will top?" one fourth year called. Slowly the entire crowd began to chant,

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Sirius and Peter joined them, but horror still marked James and Remus' faces.

Catie threw a bodying binding hex at the raven haired girl. This was going to end. Scarlet ducked out of the way behind a plant. Catie knew her face was as red as Lily's hair and that most of the entire school was watching, but to be frank she didn't give a rip who was watching.

"You're complete scum Potter!" Scarlet shouted at her. Catie glared at her,

"Expelliarmus!" she screamed. Scarlet didn't have time to react and her wand flew up into the air and towards Catie. It landed at Catie's feet; she bent over to pick it up and then pointed her wand once again at Scarlet and began to walk towards her.

"You better believe it when I say that if you threaten me or my brother again so help me I will hex you to heaven! Maybe now you know that I can…" she sneered. Scarlet walked backwards and tripped on a stone falling to the ground, Catie stood over her enemy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she whispered. Scarlet's arms and legs snapped together and Catie smirked as she threw down Scarlet's wand next to her,

"You've made it clear, we're enemies once and for all." she said lowly. Swiftly she turned to look McGonagall straight in the eye, Catie jumped,

"Professor I-."

"I know perfectly well what you did!" the elder woman snapped. Catie bowed her head; she certainly didn't feel like apologizing. McGonagall straightened her robes,

"Miss Potter, if you would be so kind as to cast the counter curse for Miss Bouquet." said McGonagall sternly. Catie slowly nodded and looked up; she could have sworn that her professor's eyes glinted with pride, and then she turned to the Ravenclaw and revived her. With a look that could kill Scarlet quickly went to her feet, her fingers tightly enclosed around her wand. Neither looking at each other they stood before McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Miss Potter I am very disappointed in you." McGonagall tutted, but yet once again when Catie looked up she saw pride and pleasure etched deeply within her head of house. It took a lot of effort not to smile.

"These two are incredibly brilliant and have a respect for the rules; perhaps a detention this Saturday will sort them out. What do you think Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked. McGonagall nodded,

"I'll let you decide the punishment Filius…Miss Potter follow me." The witch said turning to leave. Catie obeyed quickly and caught sight of the boys; she covered her hand with her mouth to hide her grin. James' jaw was about at the floor, as was Sirius'. Peter's expression was vacant, no surprise there and Remus' was filled with pride and disappointment all the same. McGonagall walked at a face pace indoors, they stopped upon reaching her office and McGonagall held open the door so Catie could go in. Once the door shut Catie wondered how her professor would act.

* * *

James watched awestruck as McGonagall and Catie disappeared behind the entrance hall doors.

"I can't believe she just did that." he muttered to the others. Peter clapped,

"I liked all the different colors of the spells…" he said beaming with delight. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"I can't believe she did it either…I wonder what that girl said to drive Catie into a full fledged attack." he wondered aloud as he watched the other students around them disperse. Remus sighed, he had never quite gotten around to telling them Catie's enemies, who were responsible for the threats, the poisoning and now this and honestly he wasn't about to tell them now. Plan of action? Change the subject.

"Well it hasn't taken much to tick Catie off today has it?" he said lamely. James shrugged,

"True enough…I'm glad I wasn't on Scarlet's end of the battle though. I wouldn't be surprised if she still sore on Monday. Come on, it's almost dinner and we have homework to start." he said beginning to head in the direction of the doors the others following him. Remus had chuckled when James said they had homework to do, it seemed like Catie and James had switched places today, _she_ was the one to get detention and _he_ was the one that purposed getting some homework done before dinner!

* * *

Catie sighed as she shut McGonagall's office door behind her, Catie had just received the whole, 'you're the good twin don't blow it now' lecture from McGonagall. She couldn't count how many times she had heard that! From her mum, her dad, her family, even from James at one point! Catie didn't see herself as the "good" twin anymore; she was quite devious like James but always admitted to liking rules and boundaries unlike James. The dinner feast had just begun as Catie walked in, Lily and Alice waved her down and she sat in her usual spot next to Lily. No sooner had she sat down was she bombarded with praise from Alice,

"Oh my gosh the look on that prat's face when you made her wand fly out of her hand! It was priceless!" she gushed. Catie smiled, and then Lily spoke,

"What did she do to provoke you so?" she asked timidly, almost afraid she would get snapped at. Catie sighed, and took a bite from her salad,

"I'd rather not say…It got me upset enough that detention was the last thing on my mind! Enough said." Catie answered slowly. Lily patted Catie's shoulder,

"Don't take it to heart; she's a bloody prat who has it in for you. I'm surprised she wasn't sorted into Slytherin." Lily said staring down at her food. Alice agreed,

"Yeah, besides I think you sorted her out today! What do you think your detention will be?" she asked taking bites in between every other word. Catie weakly smiled,

"I dunno…Certainly nothing like the boys' detentions. I just hope it isn't too horrible or too long, after all I'm going to be stuck with the brat the entire time!"

* * *

After roughly forty minutes of studying the boys finally entered the Great Hall for the evening meal. Once seated Remus threw food onto his plate then disappeared behind a book, James read one of his Quidditch magazines while eating and Sirius watched Peter try to do Arithmetic and eat dinner at the same time, which turned out to be a very amusing sight indeed. Eventually Remus reappeared from behind the leather bound book, with his plate empty. James stuffed away his Quidditch magazines and sighed,

"See you lot in a bit, I'm going on up." James announced standing and drowning down the rest of the liquid in his goblet. A few seconds after James had left Remus stood too,

"I think I'll go up too. Oh and Peter, five times twelve is not seventeen." he said pointing down at Peter's paper. Peter pouted,

"It took me ten minutes to come up with that answer…" he muttered to himself. Remus smiled then walked away.

* * *

Catie glanced the boys' way and saw Remus leaving the hall…alone. Frowning slightly at herself she looked at Lily and Alice,

"I'm going to go up, I'm really tired and I have a lot to think about." Catie said watching Remus disappear through the Great Hall's threshold. Nodding good bye to each of the two Catie ran down the aisle and out of the room. It didn't take her long to catch up to Remus; he was just about to climb aboard the second marble moving staircase when she caught up with him.

"Hi Remus…Look I'm sorry for being cross earlier. I'm just so tired…a lot's been on my mind recently." she explained lamely not looking at his face. Remus stared at Catie for a moment,

"Is something bothering you Cate?" he asked gently taking two steps down towards her. Catie looked up and quickly shook her head,

"Nah, I'm fine. It was just a nightm-oops!" she exclaimed slapping her hand against her forehead. Remus smirked,

"A nightmare eh? Care to tell me about it?" asked Remus as the marble staircase finally began to move. Catie bit her lip and Remus knew she was thinking about it,

"Well…um…I-I dunno. After all it was just a nightmare wasn't it?" Catie said gesturing her hands wildly. Remus frowned, she sounded too much like she was trying to convince herself.

"Perhaps, what happened in your dream?" he asked subtly, knowing Catie would blurt out the answer before she could exercise self control.

"You-Know-Who killed James…and my mum and dad." Catie answered staring blankly at the stairs. The staircase came to a halt but Catie didn't budge, rolling his eyes playfully he took her hand and pulled her up to the level and onto the next marble staircase. As it began to move Remus noticed tears forming in Catie's eyes,

"I-I had n-no where to g-g-go. The blank look in their eyes…Remus it was terrible!" she cried. Remus looked at her pitifully, and then pulled her into a friendly hug. He was taller than her now, which made it more comfortable. When the staircase stopped moving Remus moved to let go of her but she hung on,

"Promise me you'll always be there, Remus." Catie whispered. Remus squeezed her and smiled,

"Always Cate, always, you are after all my best friend now aren't you?" he promised throwing in a little joke in an attempt to make Catie smile. It worked.

**A/N: -sigh- Well folks here you are, don't forget the poll on my profile about their third year. ;) My school will begin getting hectic August 17****th****, so I'm trying to get this book done before then and at least have the first chapter for 'Rising Sun' up by then. Thanks for all the support and I must ask: What did you think of Catie and Scarlet's little cat-fight (ignore the pun)? Review please! :D**


	21. Detention With the Enemy

**A/N: This chapter begins shortly after the previous one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own a little twelve year old girl named Catie. ;) **

Remus and Catie walked slowly into the common room to find James sitting comfortably on the sofa reading. Catie smiled,

"I guess Remus has worn off you some…" she said sitting down next to him. James smirked,

"So when's your beloved first detention?" he asked resisting to grin from ear to ear. Catie glared at him, then Remus, who had taken her other side, nodded,

"Yes when is it Cate?" Remus said agreeing with James. Catie sighed,

"Saturday, I don't know what exactly our punishment is though. It'll be worth it after hexing that foul-."

"Cate don't you dare! I'll tell Mum!" James interrupted looking warningly at his younger twin sister, who smirked.

"I was going to say prat." she said grinning deviously. Remus laughed from beside them, the twins looked at him incredulously,

"What?" they asked. Remus collected himself before answering,

"You both can be so alike and so different it's hilarious!" he said smiling widely.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than they had wanted it to. For the first time, the Marauders didn't have detention on Saturday so when they waved goodbye to Catie that day smirks were plastered upon their faces.

Severus was able to steal a seat with Lily and Alice at the Gryiffindor table and watched Catie walk out of the hall.

"She's becoming so much like her pathetic brother." he grimaced. Lily smacked him on the arm,

"Hey, this is her first detention. You should have seen what happened to get it!" she said defending Catie. Alice nodded,

"Yeah Severus, she completely defeated that Bouquet girl from Ravenclaw." she said sipping her juice. Severus raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Was it a duel or an attack Davis?" he sneered. Alice narrowed her eyes onto Severus,

"Watch it Snape I know where you sleep at night." she snapped. Lily snapped her fingers,

"Okay that's enough you two. Point is Sev that you shouldn't just turn your back on Cate just because she got detention, she's your friend!" Lily scolded. Alice and Snape glared at each other.

"Fine. I have things to do, good bye Lily…Davis." he said curtly, nodding shortly at them both before stalking back to the Slytherin table.

"I have things to do…Psh! I highly doubt it, how in the world do you two get along? You seem so different." Alice mocked. Lily sighed,

"Childhood friendship thing…" she said finishing her food.

* * *

"Today, you will be scrubbing down the floor of my office." Flitwick said, "When you finish you may leave no magic is to be used, but be weary you both must leave at the same time one cannot simply abandon the other to do the work. Good day to you." he finished leaving the room and shutting the door with a thud. Catie sighed as she heard him charm the door then rolled up her sleeves,

"Now let me make something clear, I don't like you. You do your half of the room and I'll do mine, get within five feet of me and I'll hex you." Catie explained sternly. Scarlet scoffed,

"Fine, like I want to be near you!" she huffed. Flitwick had left two pails of water, two bars of soap and then two scrubbing brushes on his desk for their use, Catie grabbed one of each and then went down on her knees to scrub. Neither of the two said a word to each other while they worked. After three hours of scrubbing McGonagall came to check in on them, Catie's side of the room was just shy of glimmering in the torch light while Scarlet's side looked polished.

"All right you two may go, I will inform Filius that you have finished." she said stepping out of the way. Catie and Scarlet walked hastily out of the room, both going different directions once out the door. It took about ten minutes sprinting to reach Gryiffindor tower. Once Catie arrived she thought it odd that James and Sirius weren't in the common room drawing attention from the elder students and Molly Prewett their prefect. Shrugging Catie went up the flight of stairs that led to the Marauders' dormitory, if they weren't here Catie was going to worry that they had been expelled, she had no reason to worry though for when she opened the door she saw James and Sirius on James' bed playing Wizards' Chess, and then Remus was trying to tutor Peter on Peter's bed. Smirking slightly Catie greeted loudly,

"Hey guys." James and Sirius jumped, and Remus looked up at her smiling. Peter however seemed unaffected.

"So how'd it go?" Sirius asked turning back to the board. Catie looked down at herself,

"Well I'm in one piece…and so is Bouquet!" she added quickly seeing Remus' raised eyebrow. He nodded then returned his attention to Peter.

"Anything else you care to add Cate?" James said not looking away from the chess board. Catie shut the door and walked to them,

"No not really." she mumbled as she analyzed the board. No one was really winning yet. Sirius began to move when Catie stopped him,

"You do that and James wins." she said quickly. Sirius and James looked up at her,

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Catie sighed and set her bag down,

"It's a trick he uses on Dad and I…Do this instead." Catie said leaning down to Sirius' ear. James glared at her as she stood upright,

"No fair." he muttered angrily under his breath. Catie giggled lightly and then picked up her bag and walked over to Remus and Peter.

"But I just don't get it Remus! How is it possible that two is greater than negative two?" Peter whined. Remus sighed,

"It just is! Negative means lower, Pete, two is here okay? Negative two is down _here_." he explained again using his hands to help get through to Peter. Peter's mouth made an 'o' and he began to scribble down on his parchment. Catie giggled,

"You have more patience than I do." she smiled. Remus stood and smiled,

"Can you finish it on your own now Pete?" he asked. Peter nodded in reply and the two got out their own homework. Catie sat down on James' trunk and Remus sat on his own, every now and then Catie would sit up straighter to see over James' shoulder to check on the game. The sun slowly lowered its way down the rest of the sky, by dinner time Remus and Catie were almost finished with their work. They no longer needed to make charts for James and Sirius; Peter was really the only one that needed it. Catie was really proud of them, and the fact that it was saving her loads of time which could be spent sleeping or doing tedious homework. Catie sighed as she snapped her Herbology book closed,

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" she huffed. Remus looked at her questioningly,

"There was supposed to be information in here about Devil's Snare!" Catie said aggravated. "I just wasted a good hour scanning the book for it!" she ranted stowing the book angrily into her bag.

"Ha I win!" James shouted triumphantly. Catie glared at him and the smile slipped off his face,

"I'm so sorry you wasted that hour Cate, and now you must walk all the way down to the library and search for another thick book." he said attempting to frown. Catie fought a grin then surrendered and hit him in the shoulder with one of the lighter books she had in her bag,

"Ha-ha very funny." she said. Catie sighed, "Do any of you need to go to the library?" Remus raised his hand,

"I do!" he said enthusiastically. Catie laughed,

"Come on, you." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Once they were gone Peter went into the bathroom and James turned to Sirius,

"Five galleons those two will date in the future." he smirked. Sirius made a disgusted face,

"Remus and Catie? Yuck." he asked. James shrugged,

"The bet stands then? You will owe me five galleons if they ever date and I will owe you five galleons if they don't!" Sirius sighed and threw out his hand towards James,

"You're on." James smirked and shook Sirius' hand firmly before letting go and messing with his hair,

"He better not break her heart…I'll hex him." James said absently. Sirius scoffed,

"A little to early to be thinking about that mate, besides I still don't think they'll ever go out."

"And that my friend is where you are wrong." James smiled.

* * *

While at the library, Lily showed up with Alice.

"Lily, Alice this is my good friend Remus…Remus this is Lily and that is Alice." Catie introduced smiling widely. Remus smiled shyly and shook hands with each of the girls,

"Pleasure." he greeted warmly. The girls smiled at him, then turned to Catie,

"Promise us you'll sit with us at dinner?" Alice asked smiling. Catie shrugged and turned to the bookshelf behind her,

"Maybe…I don't know yet. Will Sev be there?" she asked absently. Remus pretended to return to his book but was listening in instead. When Catie asked if Snape would be there something happened to Remus, a mixed feeling of jealousy and anger erupted inside of him. Confused he pushed it away to the back of his mind and refused to listen in on the girls' conversation anymore. Before he knew it Lily and Alice were walking away, and Catie was staring at him,

"Earth to Remus?" she said once again. Remus set aside the book,

"Sorry, I was really into the book…" he said nervously. Catie shrugged,

"You seemed out of it for a moment there…Anything on your mind?" she asked stuffing some books into her bag. Remus shook his head,

"Nope, let's go get something to eat eh?" he suggested beginning to walk off. Catie followed flipping through a book as she went and not looking where she was going. Remus narrowly walked around a table and several chairs when he heard a thump and a groan of pain behind him. Remus turned and saw Catie clutching her gut, the book on the floor.

"You could have told me that was there…" she groaned. Remus bit his lip trying not to smile,

"Um…sorry, here let me help you." Catie just laughed at him,

"I can do it Remus, but thanks anyway." she said rubbing her sore stomach. Remus smirked,

"Okay then but don't say I didn't offer!"

* * *

As they walked into the hall Catie spotted Severus and Alice glaring at each other from across the table and felt sorry for Lily.

"You know Remus I think I'm going to go sit with them tonight…Do you mind?" she asked watching her friends. Remus shrugged,

"Sit where you like." Catie smiled and ran off and Remus found the boys already sitting at the table.

"There you are Moony!" James greeted. Remus smiled,

"I do believe Catie stated where we were going…" he chuckled. Sirius shrugged,

"Doesn't matter I'm hungry let's eat!"

* * *

"Hello Severus." Catie said sitting next to Alice across from Lily and Severus.

"Catie." he replied plainly.

"How did detention go?" Alice asked elbowing Catie. Catie shrugged,

"Well I'm not in the hospital wing now am I?" she said plainly. Lily and Alice nodded,

"Good point." Lily mumbled.

"So how was your afternoon?" Catie asked while scooping some pasta onto her plate. Alice groaned and Lily sighed, both looked at Severus.

"What?" he exclaimed. Lily looked at Catie,

"We had a little 'misunderstanding' earlier…" Lily began.

"Basically Snape here tried to tell me my formula to a Strength potion was completely wrong! Catie I even checked the book, I was right! But a certain Slytherin wouldn't hear it!" Alice exploded, glaring at Severus. His lower lip curled,

"All right then Davis, next time we brew show me your bloody 'correct' formula and we'll see how it turns out!" he said curtly. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and Catie put a hand on her shoulder,

"That's enough! Alice have you done your Herbology homework yet?" Catie said attempting to change the subject. Alice shook her head,

"No, why?" Alice asked sipping her goblet. Catie sighed dramatically,

"The stupid book I got from the library, which was supposed to have information on Devil's Snare didn't have a thing on it! I was wondering on whether or not you still had your book?" Alice shook her head again,

"No I don't…Sorry Cate I turned it in while you were in detention." she explained. Lily smiled,

"I still have mine; I finished it this afternoon while studying. Here it is." Lily said digging into her book bag and pulling out a nicely sized Herbology book to hand to Catie.

"Wow Lil thanks!" Catie exclaimed taking the book. She stowed it away in her own bag, then began to eat while watching Severus and Alice go at it again. Catie hadn't taken three bites when she shouted,

"Shut up!" Severus and Alice's head whipped around at her,

"Stay out of it!" they said loudly at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes then said to Catie,

"I think I'd rather put up with your brother then these two, they're killing me!" Catie could only nod when suddenly a loud _bang_ erupted from down the Gryiffindor table. Dark smoke lifted into the air, and Catie's heart was clenched in terror. _'James, Remus!'_ she thought wildly jumping up from her seat and running towards them. When Catie arrived she saw Peter, wand raised at his goblet soot covering his face and his hair standing up. Sirius, who was also covered in soot and had his hair standing up, was next to him glaring at him. Remus and James were in the same state as Sirius. Catie had to stifle a laugh, they looked so ludicrous!

"What happened?" McGonagall shrieked. James turned to face her,

"Well you see Professor Peter here thought he would try to turn his goblet of water into rum. And it kind of blew up on him…and us." James explained jokingly.

"Mr. Pettigrew, ten points from Gryiffindor…Two points to Gryiffindor for actually telling the truth Mr. Potter." McGonagall sighed. As she walked away James shouted after her,

"But I always tell the truth!" McGonagall turned around,

"Detention tomorrow Mr. Potter, and bring Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew with you." she said sternly. Sirius kicked James' shins from across the table,

"Thanks a lot for pulling me into this!" he groaned.

"Well if you four are all right then I guess I'll be going…" Catie said smiling. Sirius turned and shook his head,

"Oh hello Cate, I didn't realize you were standing there! Let me give you a big hug thanks to Pete here." Sirius smirked swinging his leg over the bench and standing.

"Don't you dare, no!" Catie said running down the hall back towards Lily and Alice. Sirius chased after her arms outstretched,

"Come on Cate! I'm your brother's best mate, you got to hug me eventually!" he shouted after her.

**A/N: Well there you have it, four chapters left! I really need y'all to go to my profile and vote. Thanks! Please leave a review, I'm desperate for some feedback! **


	22. An Excess of Studying

**A/N: Lillian- Yes this story will end in three more chapters, not including this one. I'm planning a sequel just go to my profile page to read the little bit I have up there. ;) So anyway, we're skipping another month to May, a month before finals.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own HP. I do however own my OCs so HANDS OFF!**

Catie had to split her studying times between the boys and the girls, and it was very difficult. In some ways she wished they could get along so they could all just study together. But Lily would never stand for that, Alice might if it meant avoiding Severus but even then she didn't get along with the boys as well as Catie would have liked. One Friday evening in particular was the night she was studying with Lily and Alice in the common room, everything was going well until James and gang burst into the room shouting Catie's name.

"Catie, Catie, Catie, _Catie_!" James and Sirius shouted running over to her. Catie groaned,

"What, what, what, what!" she asked.

"Tomorrow is the Quidditch House Cup game tomorrow!" they said in unison, James and Sirius looked at each other weirdly then they turned back to Catie,

"Gryiffindor against Slytherin!" they said joyfully beginning to dance around the room, Peter trailing behind. Remus however rolled his eyes and sat on the couch,

"You two are far too obsessive over that sport." he said disapprovingly.

"We are not!" James protested. Lily eyed Catie,

"Get. Rid. Of. Them." she whispered. Catie nodded and sighed,

"I have to agree with Remus here boys. Now, if you don't mind we are _trying_ to study, so would you please take this extra energy upstairs?" Sirius bowed smirking,

"Yes milady!" he said before James, Peter and himself rushed upstairs slamming the dormitory door behind them. Remus winced at the sound,

"Can't they shut a door properly?" he muttered to himself. Catie smiled and looked back down at her book,

"Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted… Alice, name three ingredients that go into a Sleeping Drought."

* * *

It was eleven before the girls retired to their dorm, when they opened the door their roommate May Cliff wasn't present. Not thinking twice about it the three girls changed, messed with their Astronomy diaries then slipped under the covers. Catie didn't fall asleep instantly like Lily and Alice, usually the half-moon lit up the dorm and it wasn't dark. But tonight clouds obscured the moonbeams and made the room pitch black. It was a stupid fear of the dark, Catie knew that. Even with Cleo sleeping soundly by her side she still had fear. Unable to take it anymore Catie fumbled around her nightstand for her wand, she grabbed it and pulled it back behind the curtains and whispered,

"Lumos." The tip illuminated and Catie threw on her robe and slippers and then exited the dormitory. Slowly she crept down the stairs and up to the boys' room. Without knocking she opened the door, wand tip still alit, and stepped in. Catie crept inside and swiftly walked over to James' bed without making a sound.

"James…James!" Catie hissed at her brother. He turned over and squinted at her,

"Cate?" he asked.

"Shh!" Catie said putting a finger to her lips, "It's too dark…I-." James sighed and interrupted her,

"Come on." he whispered moving to the left and lifting the covers. Catie slipped off her robe and slippers then climbed in next to James, who wrapped a solid arm around her and fell asleep. Yawning Catie also slipped into slumber. Early next morning sunlight shone brightly through the windows, and woke Catie. Blinking a few times, she remembered where she was and slowly got out of bed. Neither of the boys had stirred yet, so Catie took this opportunity to get her robe and slippers and go back to her room.

* * *

Catie had no sooner got in the door of the room when Lily jumped out of bed and raised an eyebrow at her,

"Where have you been?" she asked sternly. Catie froze,

"Um…Trying to wake the boys, you know them always sleeping in." she fibbed. Alice sat up and yawned,

"Good morning you two!" she said cheerfully, "I can't wait for the Quidditch House Cup later can you?" This gave the perfect opportunity for Catie to run to her bed to get dressed.

"Do you know where May was last night?" Lily asked making her bed. Catie and Alice shook their heads,

"No idea." Catie replied checking on Cleo's food and water. Alice sighed,

"I think her Uncle died or something…She had to leave Hogwarts early so they're going to owl her exam. It's too late in the term to fill the open bed though." Alice explained. Catie gaped at her,

"How do you know all this? You knew exactly what happened with Cassidy all those months ago, and now this? What are you psychic?" Alice laughed and shut her trunk,

"I know things… It helps that I have great hearing too. I over heard one of the girls talking about it in the bathroom yesterday…so no I'm not psychic although that would be brilliant!" Catie fell onto her bed clutching her stomach laughing, Lily joined in.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were huddled together in the front row of their section. James and Sirius were really into it, standing and cheering loudly, Remus was thankful Catie had remembered cotton for his sensitive ears. Peter knew nothing about the sport except from what he over heard James and Sirius talking about, so when Slytherin scored and everyone groaned he turned to them and asked, "Is that bad?" The two responded by slapping their foreheads and shaking their heads,

"Yes, Pete that's bad." James groaned. Sirius sighed,

"Let me explain, when green scores in that hoop that's bad, but when red scores in that hoop that's good. Get it?" explained Sirius, pretending to talk to a little one. Peter smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Oh, okay!" said Peter excitedly. Remus rolled his eyes, and then glanced a few rows behind them where Lily, Alice and Catie sat. Lily looked like she never wanted to be at another Quidditch game ever again, and seemed to constantly be glancing towards the Slytherin section. Alice however seemed to understand the game as well as Catie both were standing and jumping up and down just as Gryiffindor scored. He smiled at the sight that was something he'd always remember.

In the end Gryiffindor lost to Slytherin by a single goal, two hundred to two hundred and ten. James and Sirius were really bummed, as were Catie and Alice, Peter and Lily however seemed not to care as much. Remus was however saddened but not to the point of moping about and constantly muttering about "how stupid" it was. Dinner was an hour previous; it was Catie's turn to study with them. If it hadn't been for the noise she made switching out papers they never would have known she was there. Now eventually Sirius or James came up with a question for her, but other than that she didn't say a word.

"Catie's really into it tonight…" Sirius whispered to James, who nodded solemnly.

"Remember midterms? And how snobby she got? Well for finals it's going to be about ten times worse, we should probably warn Remus tonight." James whispered back. Catie lifted her eyes in their direction before darting back to her scribbles. She knew they were talking about her, and she couldn't resist smiling. Being wary of her brother she sent a look to Remus, who chuckled. Catie smiled bigger, seeing Remus smile and laugh made her want to grin even bigger.

There was something different about Remus that stuck him out, and it wasn't the fact he was a werewolf. Maybe it was the fact that he was her first friend coming after James. He was special to Catie; nothing on earth could tempt her to even think about ending her friendship with him. Remus was far too precious to Catie; she felt she could always depend on him even if the world was crashing down.

One thing Catie had noticed about this year is that they had all grown a little, height yes, maturity a little. Truth be it, they aren't the same kids that stepped onto Platform nine and three-quarters nine months ago. Catie didn't know what exactly had changed but something had. She sighed and returned her focus to her essay for Sprout. All the teachers were really laying down the homework, it was all Catie could do keep up.

"How goes the essay?" someone asked pulling her out of her head. Catie looked up,

"Hm what?" she asked. James sniggered,

"Not all there Cate?" he asked. Catie narrowed her eyes on him then maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shove off James." Catie snapped.

* * *

Catie could barely keep her eyes open, and she kept yawning every two minutes. Finally she had, had enough.

"Okay…I'm going to bed I'm- too tired to study anymore." said Catie yawning again. She groggily stuffed her things away and then trudged upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. The next morning Lily woke Catie up.

"Cate, come on time to get up. We have plenty of homework to do." Lily coaxed as she gently shook her friend. Catie nodded sleepily and got up,

"I'm going to shower; otherwise I won't be able to stay awake."

* * *

"I can't wait for finals to be over, and the summer to be here. Not that I want to leave but all the professors are loading homework on us, as if I didn't have enough on my shoulders already!" whined Alice to Catie and Lily in the Great Hall. Catie nodded,

"I totally agree with you." Catie said sitting down, "It is surprising though how quickly the year has gone by."

"Almost too quickly." Lily added. The two other girls nodded and murmured their agreement. Lily suddenly perked up and beamed.

"What is it Lily?" Catie asked taking a bite of her french toast. Alice groaned,

"That's it, Catie you're coming with me! I don't care anymore if I have to sit with your git of a brother he's better than Snape!" said Alice picking up her plate and walking down the table. Catie shrugged,

"Have a nice chat Lily. I'll make sure James and Sirius _don't_ come your way." she said with a wink. Lily smiled sympathetically at her,

"Thanks!" said Lily as Catie smiled back and walked down the table after Alice.

"Good morning boys!" Catie greeted sitting down in between James and Remus.

"Hey Catie." They greeted. Alice found herself sitting next to Sirius, across from James.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of one of Catie's friends sitting with us humble creatures?" Sirius asked Alice, smiling at his pun and knowing Alice wouldn't catch it. Alice's face was blank and she glanced towards Catie, who firmly shook her head warningly.

"The fact that you poor souls need girls around." Alice retorted. Peter furrowed his brow in thought,

"Aren't we all a little young for that?" he asked. Catie covered her mouth with her hand, and Remus answered him,

"Probably Peter." Catie and Alice giggled, and then continued to eat. Alice every now and then looked down the table to Severus and Lily and scowled. Sirius followed her gaze once and smirked,

"It seems we have a mutual hate for Snivellus!" Sirius said proudly. Catie kicked his shins, "Ow! Catie that hurt!" he complained. Catie glared at him,

"Be nice." she said sternly. Remus grimaced as that angry-jealous feeling returned inside of him. The full moon was two weeks away, so it couldn't be that. He concluded that he didn't like it when Catie defended Snape. Remus shook his head and sipped his pumpkin juice. As they were about to leave Lily approached Alice and Catie,

"Sev wants to study with me…alone today." she said nervously. Alice grinned,

"Have fun, and be home by dinner all right?" Catie glared at Alice,

"Ali really? That's apparently fine by us, have fun Lils." Catie said warmly to Lily, who nodded then ran back towards Severus.

"So I guess that means you two are coming with us?" Remus said smiling. He had to work not to smile, too big. Catie nodded,

"Yes indeed." said Catie smiling as she stood.

* * *

"Ouch!" Catie cried. Remus' head jerked upwards,

"What is it?" he asked. Catie sucked her finger,

"I got a paper cut." she said soberly. Remus set aside his book and crawled over to her,

"Let me see it." he said sitting in front of her. Catie reluctantly pulled her finger out of her mouth and held it out towards him. Remus examined it and Catie flinched, it was about a half inch long across her index finger and it was bleeding slightly.

"Sorry, my hands are a bit tough…" said Remus sighing. He threw his hands into his robes for a minute before pulling out some cloth.

"No they aren't." Catie whispered.

"Now Cate, this will sting for a minute." he warned ignoring her previous statement. Catie nodded then Remus tied the cloth around her index finger. Catie winced and let out a breath,

"Thanks Remus…How did you know what to do?" she asked taking her hand back from him. Remus smiled and chuckled lightly,

"You don't think with how much that I read I don't get paper cuts?" he joked. Catie smiled shyly,

"Well thanks…I should get back to this now." she sighed.

"Yeah." Remus muttered standing and walking back to his seat.

* * *

James put his book down,

"I need a break!" he announced. Sirius set down his as well,

"Agreed-How 'bout a game of Exploding Snaps?" suggested Sirius checking the room for Molly Prewett. James grinned evilly,

"Yes!" Peter smiled,

"I'll play too!" Peter said. James and Sirius stared at him,

"Sorry Wormtail but you should just watch for now, okay?" James said pitifully. Alice looked up from her book,

"Wormtail?" she asked confused. Everyone froze.

"They um…Have weird nick names for each other, Ali. Pay no mind to them." Catie said saving the boys' skins…For her to hex later.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Tuesday the next chapter should be ready, if not then, then Wednesday it'll be up. Thanks for reading and please, please, **_**please**_** leave a review! Oh and don't forget the poll on my profile, it closes a week from today so please vote if you would like to help decide sub-plots for the next installment. Please and thank you! **


	23. Finals

**A/N: -sigh- Finals are here at long last, two lovely chapters left until the end. And then you must wait for the sequel which should come out a week after I finish this book. I still need votes for my poll, come on people! I am completely torn by those subplots, although I will say some I just REALLY want to do...Anyway read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I really think it's stupid I have to tell you again for the twenty-third time that I don't own this story and that I do own Catie. :p**

Catie paced in the common room nervously waiting for the finals schedule to be posted by their prefects. Lily was already in the library with Alice studying, Catie would be among them but she had become a little obsessive about studying thus James and Sirius had come to her and betted that she would not be able to go without picking up another text book or book until after the finals were posted. Being confidant Catie accepted the bet, on the terms that if she won _they_ would owe her a six page essay on what they learned at Hogwarts. If however _they_ won Catie was to be forced to accompany them on _every_ prank until third year.

"Oh! Where are they!" Catie wondered angrily aloud. Sirius smirked triumphantly from the sofa,

"I don't know…Do you Prongs?" he asked. James lowered his book and shook his head,

"Nope. Not a clue what about you Moony, know anything about where our dear prefects are?" James asked. Remus smiled and shook his head; he knew they were baiting Catie trying to win the bet. Catie looked at the three suspiciously,

"Where's Peter?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Busy-." James began.

"-In the bathroom." Sirius finished. Just then they heard the portrait hole open and a red faced Peter entered the common room.

"She jinxed me!" he whined to James and Sirius before scurrying upstairs and out of sight. Catie smacked her lips and tilted her head slightly,

"Well I don't think Peter was in the bathroom…Liars." Sirius laughed,

"Oh but he was Cate! He has just returned from the prefect girls' bathroom, looking for precious Prewett." Catie scowled at them both,

"Oh if I didn't think the prefects would walk in at any moment I'd curse you both!" she said sternly. And sure enough two minutes later Molly and Arthur came in with schedules in hand. Catie watched anxiously a few feet behind them as they posted them to the notice board. Molly turned around and smiled at Catie before going off to the stairwell. Catie ran her fingers over the parchment until she found it.

_First Years Final Exam_

**Monday**

_Transfiguration- Monday morning nine o'clock- with Hufflepuff_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Monday morning eleven o'clock- with Slytherin_

_Charms- Monday afternoon at one thirty- with Ravenclaw_

**Tuesday**

_Care of Magical Creatures- Tuesday morning nine o'clock- with Slytherin_

_Arithmetic- Tuesday morning eleven o'clock- with Ravenclaw_

_Astronomy- Tuesday evening ten o'clock- with Hufflepuff_

**Wednesday**

_History of Magic- Wednesday morning nine o'clock- with Ravenclaw_

_Potions- Wednesday afternoon one o'clock- with Slytherin_

Catie almost squealed in excitement, all her favorite subjects were Monday! Remus, Sirius, and James were suddenly beside her, examining the schedule.

"Aw man, we got Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin!" James said disappointedly. Catie shrugged and skipped over to her chair in which was her bag full of books she had been anxious to read. She cracked one open as she sat down and smiled at the boys,

"I want my six page essay boys due by August…" she said gleefully. Sirius' shoulders drooped as he walked back to the sofa,

"I honestly thought we were going to win!" he muttered to James. Remus smirked and sat down in the armchair next to Catie, who had already gotten comfortable and had begun to read.

* * *

The foursome sat in silence for quite some time, during which Alice and Lily returned.

"Catie, Catie?" Lily asked waving her hand in front of Catie's face. Catie jerked to life,

"What? Oh hey Lily…" she said trailing off back to her book. Lily sighed,

"Come on, you're coming with us!" she said pulling Catie up off the chair. Catie pouted,

"But Lily, I just got my book back…" Catie whined lifting her bag onto her shoulder. She followed Alice and Lily upstairs into the room where Cleo ran out from under the bed to greet them.

"Well hello there you lazy cat!" Catie greeted scooping the small cat up and rubbing her ears. Cleo meowed and purred,

"What's that, you miss Remus? I can remedy that later." whispered Catie to Cleo. Smiling, Catie sat down on her bed and looked questioningly at Lily,

"Is there any particular reason I was brought up here?" Catie asked as Alice sat down next to her and began to pet Cleo. Lily shook her head,

"No, but I would like to go over several things with you and Alice in these..." she said pulling out a few books from her bag.

* * *

Catie set the book down and rested her head on her bed. They had been _attempting_ to memorize several important passages in text book number one: _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch. Catie had already reread the book over and over again when the whole "Animagi" and "werewolf" thing came about.

"Lily, honestly must we memorize things? I mean I think we'll all do fine without all this…" groaned Catie as she gestured to the books strewn every where around Lily, herself and Alice. Lily sighed,

"I'd rather be positive that I'm going to get a good grade." Alice rolled her eyes and then scooped up another book. Catie groaned and did the same.

* * *

"You may begin." Professor McGonagall announced. Catie flipped over the parchment and began to fill out the exam. She was going to ace this final, she knew it! Transfiguration was her easiest class, second being Defense Against the Dark Arts. Catie figured it was her heritage; her father, grandfather and great-grandfather were once Aurors. Her grandfather Harold was even an Animagi. Catie suspected that it was just in James and her blood that they would be good at this. An hour and a half passed quickly under the stress of the final, Catie was sure that she did well enough for an 'O' easily.

Stretching a bit, she left the exam hall trying to locate Lily and Alice for their next final: Defense Against the Dark Arts in half an hour.

"Lily! Over here!" Catie shouted over the bustle. The red head turned and smiled,

"There you are! Where's Ali?" Lil asked once she got to Catie. Catie shook her head,

"I have no idea; I thought she was with you!" Lily sighed aggregately,

"We'll have to find her at the classroom, otherwise we'll be late!" she concluded. They found Alice outside of the classroom, and she received a mouthful from Lily and Catie,

"You should have stuck with one of us! You could have been trampled!" they scolded going in. Alice laughed,

"I walked here with the boys; they found me first before I could have been 'trampled'. Black was extra nice, I didn't think he had it in him." explained Alice as they all sat down in their respectable desks. Catie laughed and caught sight of the boys messing around, she waved. Remus was the only one who saw her, and he eagerly returned the wave smiling.

"All right class settle down in three, two…one. Good, welcome to your first end of the year finals." Scrimgeour said walking into the classroom and shutting the doors with magic. He turned around and flicked his wand towards the stack of papers, which flew to every student and lay face down on their workspace.

"You have two hours, you may begin in three, two…one." he said clicking his pocket watch, before sitting down.

* * *

"That was terrible." Peter groaned. Sirius shrugged,

"Not as bad as it could have been I suppose." he said beginning to walk out the class room James beside him.

"True Padfoot, but I must say I loved the question, '_What is the name of the bodybinding curse?'_ Catie's used that one on us enough I should know it!" James said sarcastically.

"If you didn't I would have to wonder if there was just air in your head Prongs." Remus piped up from just behind them. James tutted,

"Now Moony, there is air in everyone's head! Especially that girl there Michelle Bonnet, she can't tell Draught of Living Death from a Sleeping Draught!" James said pointing a short blonde that walked past. Remus laughed and shook his head,

"No there isn't James…Only in yours and Sirius'." he laughed. James and Sirius scowled at him and walked a little faster, just then Peter caught up with them.

"Sorry- I…forgot my bag." Peter wheezed. Remus tapped James' shoulder,

"On second thought James there may be someone else that'll give you a run for your galleons." said Remus smiling at his own cleverness.

* * *

Catie flopped onto the sofa and groaned,

"My brain's dead…" she said throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Mine too." James said pushing aside Catie's legs to make room for him. Lily rolled her eyes and went on up to the dorm, Alice however slumped into a chair and dropped her bag to the ground.

"Do you think the rest of the week will be this tiring?" asked Alice rubbing her eyes.

"Probably dear Ali…" Sirius said sitting against the sofa. Remus shrugged and sat down in his armchair. Suddenly a loud 'meow' came from the steps and Cleo dashed down them. Cleo ran over to Catie and curled up on her stomach, Catie half consciously began rubbing her ears. James lifted his hand to pet her when Cleo hissed, lashed out at him than ran over to Remus and curled up on his lap.

"Stupid cat." James mumbled glaring at the tan fur ball. Catie knowing exactly where Cleo went without opening her eyes giggled,

"She's missed you Remus." Catie said. Remus raised his eyebrows,

"I can see that…" he said absently as he lifted up a book to read while rubbing Cleo's belly. Sirius scoffed and yawned,

"I'm stuffed and tired, I'm going to bed. Where did Pete go?" he asked going to his feet and searching the room with his eyes. James wiped his glasses on his robes and shrugged,

"I dunno. He was with us a moment ago." he answered putting his glasses back on. Catie removed her arm from her face,

"I think I saw him go upstairs." Catie said before yawning. Alice nodded,

"Me too…" Alice yawned, "Gee thanks Cate." Catie raised her left arm,

"No problem!" said Catie smiling. Catie sat up and rubbed her neck,

"Well, I'm going to retire as well. See you lot tomorrow, come on Cleo time to go back up." Catie said standing and walking to Remus gently picking up the small kitten. Sirius and Catie then left up the stairs soon to be followed by Alice and James then finally Remus.

* * *

"Honestly you three, did you have to blow up Severus' pants in the middle of a final?" Catie shouted at them. They were leaving their 'Care of Magical Creatures' final in a rush after Snape was taken to the hospital wing. James and Sirius nodded vigorously,

"Yes!" they said simply as they walked up to the Entrance Hall doors. Peter looked timidly up at Catie,

"It was their idea; they said they needed my help to pull it off!" Peter said weakly. Catie looked pitifully at him then shot her head back at James and Sirius,

"Well I hope you'll be happy when you receive a Troll on your Care of Magical Creatures exam!" she huffed before running off to rejoin Lily. To the boys' pleasure there wouldn't be time for them to serve a detention so Catie's guess wasn't far off. Plus what was a Troll in first year? Practically nothing! Besides they could make up for it next year.

In the Arithmetic final they were to complete a set of seventy-five equations in an hour and a half. None of these problems were a piece of cake either. As Catie got in line to turn her paper in, she went over it looking for any major mistakes she might have made. Right as she found one she was forced to turn it in, head bowed Catie left the classroom behind Alice who was behind Lily. At lunch Catie played with her food,

"I really wish these finals would just end already…" she mumbled to the girls. Alice agreed, and then Lily shrugged,

"I'm anxious for the Potions final…" said Lily taking a bite out of her scone. Catie shivered,

"Slughorn makes me uncomfortable, in a very bad way." Catie said drinking some pumpkin juice.

"How was ol' Snape?" Alice asked. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"So you do care…?" she asked. Alice wildly shook her head,

"No! But I have to say, that spell was brilliant-." she began.

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed. "Don't you defend them! Madame Pomfrey said he'll have to take his exams from the hospital wing…Poor Sev." Catie and Alice exchanged glances,

"Do you by any chance have a crush on Severus?" Catie asked teasingly, nudging Lily's shoulder. Lily stared at Catie,

"No…He's more of a brother, well he's more family than Tuney…" Lily said flatly.

"Tuney? Care to elaborate on that one dear Lily?" Alice asked smirking. Lily sighed solemnly,

"She's my sister. Or at least was until I got my letter. She hasn't sent me a thing the entire year!" Lily said pouting. Catie put a friendly arm around Lily,

"I'm sorry…Why didn't you tell us before?" Catie asked. Lily shrugged,

"I was trying to forget I suppose. Oh well, I need to go study for Astronomy tonight. See you." said Lily as she stood up and walked away. Alice frowned,

"Poor thing…Hey now that she's gone want to go sit with the boys?" she asked excitedly.

"Alice!" Catie rolled her eyes, "Honestly. I think we should go with her even though we've all ready read the stupid book ten times." Catie finished. Then she saw Alice stick out her lower lip,

"Please Cate! Can we at least stop to say 'hi'?" Alice begged. Catie shook her head firmly,

"No! Now stop pouting and come on!" Catie scolded going to her feet and beginning to walk to the threshold. Alice crossed her arms and followed from the other side of the table.

* * *

"We should prank Hogwarts before we're forced to leave..." Sirius said thinking deeply.

"Yes we should Sirius…But how?" James pondered as he ate his casserole. Remus lowered his book,

"This isn't going to end well if you decide, so here are my three knuts: What if you _three _make set off some nasty dung bombs near the entrance to the dungeons?" Remus suggested emphasizing the 'three'.

"Yeah!" James, Sirius, and Peter chorused.

**A/N: There you go! I recently had my younger sister read this, and when she reached the end she demanded that I write the next chapter and put it up. Haha! My poll ends this Saturday, for those who can't vote when you leave a review list the things you want seen like "Alice develops a crush on Sirius" remember you can pick three! Thanks!**


	24. Last Day

**A/N: Wow, second to last chapter. This chapter will contain end of term and their last full day at Hogwarts. Final results I'll try to squeeze in the next chapter. I'm probably going to cry when I write the last chapter…**** But that is why there will be a sequel! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: OK this makes it officially the twenty-forth time I've told you I don't own it. Do I honestly need to continue to say it? I DON'T OWN HP! I do own Catie Potter. :p **

Everybody threw their papers into the air, cauldrons crackled and the shouts of first years rang all throughout Hogwarts. Finals were over. Term was now over. Bittersweet was how Catie, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter felt. Not to mention Alice and Lily too. Snape however _was_ rejoicing.

The next day packing was in order,

"Lily have you seen my hairbrush?" Catie asked. They were all packing, currently. Alice sat on her trunk,

"I hate packing!" she announced as she tried to latch it shut. Lily looked around her bed space then shook her head,

"Nope sorry Cate." Catie bit her lower lip solemnly, and then ran off to check the bathroom. You could consider that organized, but not the boys…

"James, where's my- Oh there it is!" Sirius said picking up a Quidditch team t-shirt from the floor and stuffing it into his trunk. James sighed and played around with the invisibility cloak in his hands,

"Should I pack it yet?" he asked aloud.

"I don't think we'll need it James." Remus said laying his carefully folded clothes into his own trunk.

"Has anyone seen my underpants?" Peter asked from across the room. Remus, Sirius, and James looked over at him wildly,

"What did you just ask us?" Sirius asked incredulously. Peter wringed his hands,

"My underpants, have you seen them?" he repeated.

"Uh…I would hope not Pete." James said nervously, glancing at Remus and Sirius. Sirius smirked,

"I know the solution to this, _Acio Peter's underpants_!" Two boxers with red hearts on them flew out from a pile of clothes on the floor and flew towards Sirius who jumped out of the way.

"There you go Pete, now get 'em off my bed. I have to sleep in it one more time!" Peter hurried over and took his underpants back to his trunk. James blinked then decided to go ahead and pack the cloak. Remus shook his head trying to get out that image out of his head, while placing his stacked books into his trunk as well. Everyone took a break for lunch; Lily sat with Severus at the Slytherin table while Alice and Catie sat with the boys.

"Wow, this year's gone so fast…" Catie sighed mournfully. Remus nodded sadly,

"I'm going to miss you lot and you Cate." he said putting an arm around Catie's shoulders. Catie laughed,

"Me too, this summer is going to be so boring without you three!" Alice perked up,

"Hey Cate, maybe I could ask my mum if you and Lily could visit during the summer!" Alice suggested beaming. Catie squealed and they hugged,

"That would be so much fun!" Catie exclaimed. James looked at Sirius and Remus,

"And maybe you two could come and stay, while the cat's away?" he said smiling hopefully, "After all the manor is quite lonely for just two twelve year olds…" James went on. Alice's jaw dropped,

"Manor? You never told me you lived in a manor!" said Alice gaping at Catie, who laughed.

"I want true friends like you Ali, not people who just want to know me for my money." Catie explained. James nodded,

"Yeah, we had a problem with that…" James said taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Catie set out her sleepwear and sighed,

"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Catie said mournfully, as she hopped onto Lily's bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Lily set down her book, and sighed also,

"I know…Catie; do you think you could talk Alice into sitting with Severus for the train ride? It'd mean a lot to me, Sev seems so distant all the sudden and I want to show him I still care." asked Lily as she crossed her legs. Catie scoffed,

"Fine…I'll try. Doesn't mean she will but-." Catie stopped and lowered her chin between her knees. Something didn't feel right all of the sudden. Frowning Catie jumped off the bed and walked out of the room, walking down the staircase quickly.

"Boys?" she called as she reached the bottom. James and Sirius' heads appeared from the couch, and Remus was in his armchair.

"Yes Cate?" James asked innocently. Catie squinted her eyes,

"What mischief are you up to now?" she asked folding her arms.

"Nothing." They answered at once. Catie laughed,

"Sure, now what's the truth you two?" James jumped up from the sofa and ran to her, pushing her back up the stairs,

"Nothing you need worry your little head about dear sister…Now, off you go!" he said firmly. Suddenly Sirius' voice came floating up the steps to them,

"Oh come on James, let her join us!" James grimaced and looked down,

"No! She'll tell Prewett or Weasley!" James argued. Sirius' face appeared at the bottom,

"Nah she won't." Sirius persisted.

"Catie?" Lily called from the door. Catie sniffed and covered her nose,

"Why do I smell dung bombs?" she asked angrily. James glanced up the steps,

"She's coming dear Evans!" he shouted pushing Catie up further. Catie gasped,

"You smell like dung bombs! You're going to set some off aren't you!" she said figuring it out as they reached the split between staircases. James didn't look at her but rather nudged her towards the staircase which led to the girls dorm,

"Go on now Catherine. I mean it." he said sternly. Catie stopped dead in her tracks, he was serious. James Potter her brother had _never_ been stern with her, ever. She stared at him for a while thinking of what to do. Catie had never obeyed her brother, nor disobeyed him. She was at a loss…So she gave in to her rebellious side and darted to the side running down the staircase and into the common room. The sight was far from disgusting…

"Oh my gosh. What are you two doing!" she shouted gaping at the scene before her. A blanket of sorts lay on the ground with a heap of dung bombs on top of it, Sirius sat to the side wand out and pointing at the bombs. Catie covered her nose and gasped for clean air. Sirius shrugged,

"These are for the Slytherin gits…" he said plainly before returning to whatever he had been doing before. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he whispered sharply. A dung bomb rose into the air then plummeted into a bag. Catie looked disgusted at James and Sirius,

"Honestly the things you two come up with are scary. I pity those Slytherins…" Catie said before running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Actually Remus came up with this one!" Sirius shouted after her, but it was too late the girls' room door had already swung shut.

* * *

Catie was sitting on her bed breathing in the clean air when Alice ran in; she looked like she was going to be sick. Without a word she ran into the bathroom. Lily looked thoughtfully at the door in which she disappeared behind and then stood and went in. Cleo came out from under the bed and jumped up next to Catie. When Alice and Lily emerged a few minutes later Catie looked sorrowfully at them,

"You all right Alice do you need Madame Pomfrey?" Alice had an arm around her stomach and she shook her head,

"No…I'm-I'm good." Alice reassured with a weak smile. Catie nodded gently,

"Okay." Catie said picking up a book and lying down on her bed with it, Cleo lying next to her.

Two hours later the girls headed down for dinner that night was the farewell feast, where the house point cup would be decided. Catie hadn't paid much attention to the ruby hourglass all year so she was clueless as to which house would win. Lily, Alice and Catie sat halfway down the grand table and waited for Professor Dumbledore to begin. Finally he stood and McGonagall hit her spoon against her goblet to grab the student's attention.

"Another year has passed, for some it has been their last for others their first, second, third etc. But before I can go on, I must award a few final points to Mr. James Potter, Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and Mr. Remus Lupin, for making the best dung-bomb extravaganza we've ever seen here at Hogwarts I award them fifty points.-" Catie looked down at the table, neither of the boys were sure whether or not they were to be proud or ashamed they were mentioned. Her head shot back towards the staff table to see several teachers scowling in their general direction, it was made clear to Catie who had been responsible for cleaning the mess. Dumbledore spread out his arms,

"-This year's second place winner of the house cup is Ravenclaw! Third place going to Slytherin and last but not least the winner of this year's cup is…Gryiffindor!" he announced. Everyone at the Gryiffindor table stood clapping, even Hufflepuff too. Ravenclaw and Slytherin however remained in their seats. After the clapping died down and Professor McGonagall received the trophy, Dumbledore beamed and spoke again,

"Now with my closing words: Wallop. Bauble. Gullible. Dig in!" he said clapping once. Food appeared on the tables, and the girls began to serve themselves beaming with pride for their house.

* * *

After dinner they were stuffed to the brim, not to mention tired from packing most of the day. So the girls just slumped upstairs, except for Catie who stayed behind to sit by the fire for a few minutes and wait on the boys, who showed up on cue seconds later.

"Hey Cate." Remus greeted sitting down across from her. James, Sirius and Peter however bade their goodnights and went on up. Catie sighed,

"Will you be okay this summer?" she asked randomly and she played with the loose threads on her skirt. Remus shrugged,

"I suppose I have to be don't I." he said solemnly. Catie sighed again,

"I don't want to leave, yes I miss my parents but…I've had the best time of my life here, plus you're here and Lily, Sirius, and Alice. I don't want it to end." she finished quietly.

"I'll see you in a few months or sooner if James has his way." said Remus plainly. To be honest he was dreading getting off that train the next day he didn't want to leave Catie, or James or Sirius and Peter…Catie especially.

"Remus, why do things have to change all the time? Why can't they stay the same?" she asked childishly. Remus had to smile at her tone,

"I don't know Cate…I don't know." Remus said looking at his hands in his lap. Catie stared at him,

"You will write won't you?" asked Catie worriedly. Remus chuckled,

"Of course Catie, why wouldn't I?" Catie went pink, her reason was incredibly stupid.

"I dunno…I thought you might…well forget me." she mumbled. Remus felt like chuckling until he saw the seriousness in her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Cate, let me ask you something…Do you honestly think I would forget you in two months?" he asked scooting over to her. Catie looked at the fire and shook her head,

"I know it's stupid but-." she began but Remus cut her off,

"I promised I'd always be there for you Cate. And I keep my promises." he said nudging her shoulder. Catie smiled and yawned,

"Thanks again Remus…Why am I always thanking you? You're like one of those people who are never wrong!" Remus laughed and nodded,

"Exactly, and don't you forget it Miss Potter!" he said slowly going to his feet, wary of what Catie would do next.

"D'oh that's it, you get over here Remus Lupin! I'm going to find out how ticklish you are!" she said jumping to her feet then swaying a bit before jogging after Remus, who had already started up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Catie was rudely awoken by her stupid alarm clock. She hit the top in between the bells to shut it up. Groaning she forced herself out of bed, and stared at the clock trying to read the time on the hands. Seven-thirty. Knowing she would oversleep if she went back to bed Catie threw herself in a hot shower then packed away everything else. As they were told through a note on the nightstands, they were to leave their luggage in their dorm. Lily and Alice were also up and quickly gathering the rest of their things together. Catie made her bed then brought Cleo and her things out from under the bed. Catie was able to fit plenty of food and water in the carrier for Cleo during the ride, before they left for breakfast Catie put Cleo in her carrier and whispered a good bye before hurrying off.

At breakfast the girls took their time eating, the carriages to Hogsmeade train station didn't leave for an hour and they had nothing better to do. While Catie ate she read the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Alice asked squeezing some honey onto her scone. Catie shook her head,

"No…Nothing I've seen so far. They've got an article on how to stay safe with your family over the summer while your kids are at home but that's not intriguing." Catie said flipping to another page. Silence took the three until Catie sighed again,

"Well, here's a list of known death eaters to look out for, and there's a list naming the most recent deaths…" she said sadly. Finally Catie gave up, folded the paper and threw it to the side,

"Bah, I'm not reading anymore it's far too depressing." she said angrily. Catie set her elbow on the table and used it to support her head.

"What's going to be the first thing you do when you get home?" Lily asked trying to change the subject. Alice smiled,

"Unpack and catch up with my folks." Alice said drinking her juice. Catie smiled too,

"If my dad's not busy, I guess I could try and talk him into a game of Wizards' Chess…Or if he is, see if I can help my mum with something, if she's not busy volunteering at St. Mungos…" Catie said frowning, then she half smiled, "What about you Lily?" Lily perked up,

"I'm going to get Tuney to talk to me again. I want to be her sister again." Catie patted Lily's shoulder then finished eating.

* * *

James frowned and sighed,

"Would someone please talk? It's too quiet." Remus set aside his book,

"Okay then, what are you going to do over the summer?" James' frown remained,

"I dunno…It depends on how busy my parents are, hopefully you lot can come over and stay for a few days..." Peter shook his head,

"My mum would never agree." he said mournfully. James opened his mouth to speak then closed it and shook his head.

"Students! The carriages are ready to get you!" their head boy shouted from the far end of the hall.

**A/N: You got this chappie early! :D Haha, I love you all my wonderful readers! ONE MORE CHAPTER can you believe it! It should be up by this time next week, I don't know if it'll be extra long or a little short. So yeah! Last call for the poll, remember you readers that don't have FF accounts that you can tell me what you want (poll options only) in your review! ;) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to click the blue button!**


	25. End of the Journey

**A/N: And so, I bring you the final installment of Marauders' Dawn. I once again thank all my readers, reviewers, and the support I've received. I'm very proud of this story, and I can't wait to entertain you with the sequel Marauders' Rising Sun: Year Three, sadly it won't be released immediately, especially because I haven't written it yet, xD, but I'll get to it as soon as I can. Here is the final chapter…**

**Disclaimer: You think I own HP? You are sadly mistaken. I do own CP.**

As the Marauders and the girls were ushered into their specific carriages they were handed their Final results. Catie was in one with the Marauders, because she was James' sister. When the carriage began to move the boys ripped their results open while Catie hesitated. Finally she opened it and read it over and over and over before almost passing out with excitement.

"Merlin's beard!" she said enthusiastically.

_**Passing Grades:**_

_O- Outstanding_

_E.E.-Exceeds Expectations_

_A- Acceptable_

_**Failing Grades:**_

_P- Poor_

_D- Dreadful_

_T- Troll_

_**Miss Catherine Potter's Final Results (First-year):**_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Herbology- O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Charms- O_

_Arithmetic- E.E._

_Potions- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E.E._

_Astronomy- A_

_History of Magic- O_

Catie was beaming with happiness,

"Oh I just can't believe it! Look Remus!" said Catie handing her results to Remus. Remus chuckled and took it, handing her his own. Remus did a little better than she by getting an 'O' in Astronomy and Arithmetic.

"You beat me again Remus, tsk tsk tsk, just wait until next year!" she said jokingly passing it back. Remus smiled and handed hers back as well, which she immediately passed on to James and Sirius while she and Remus got a look at theirs.

"Not bad at all boys, I'm actually quite impressed!" Catie said beaming with pride. Peter sat on the other side of Sirius in the carriage and he looked depressed. Sirius took it out of his hands and read aloud,

"Transfiguration, A. Herbology, P. Defense Against the Dark Arts, D…Charms, A. Arithmetic, A. Potions, T. Care of Magical Creatures, E.E. Astronomy, P. History of Magic, T. Yikes Pete!" Sirius said aghast. Catie looked at Peter pitifully,

"I'm sorry Peter. Maybe next time…" she stopped, for the carriage had come to a halt. Sighing they all stepped off and onto the pavement, ready to get their things before boarding the scarlet train. As they waited it dawned on Catie that she was supposed to talk to Alice about sitting with Snape. Catie rubbed her forehead in annoyance, and then began searching the incoming carriages for Alice. A few minutes later, right as James was about to force her onto the train she saw her dark-haired friend.

"Alice!" Catie shouted waving her arms. Alice spotted Catie and smiled running towards her.

"There you are! How were your grades?" she asked eagerly. Catie smiled,

"Wonderful! What about yours?" Alice squealed,

"Amazing! Come on let's get a compartment while we wait on Lily, I see our trunks." Alice suggested already heading towards the luggage.

* * *

"Alice…?" Catie asked nervously.

"Yes?" Alice said lifting her trunk up into the baggage hold. Catie took a deep breath,

"We're going to have a guest with you, Lily and I." she said quickly as she slowly put up Cleo and her carrier up into the baggage hold. Alice crossed her arms and looked confusedly at Catie,

"Certainly not the boys?" she asked slowly. Catie froze and closed her eyes,

"No…Severus." Catie whispered.

"What?" Alice hissed.

"Alice- do it for Lily. She just wants the four of us to get along for one train ride!" Catie pleaded. Alice scowled,

"Could we split the ride?" she asked grumbling. Catie rolled her eyes,

"We'll see…" she sighed. Just then the compartment door opened and Severus and Lily came in with their things. Severus and Alice exchanged their friendly glares at each other before sitting down. Lily and Catie took the window seats as the train began to move. There was a deadly silence over them, Catie sighed awkwardly and looked out the window. After a few minutes Catie let Cleo out and pulled out her summer homework and final results. She handed the card to Lily smiling, and then got supplies out to work on one of the many essays assigned.

"You did brilliant!" Lily praised passing the card to Severus, who glanced at it and lightly smiled.

"I agree with Lily, excellent job. You even managed an 'O' in Potions…" he said slowly. Catie nodded still smiling,

"Only with your help, and Lily's." she said.

* * *

James beat Sirius in Wizard's Chess again, as the train rattled on. Remus happily stayed in his window seat content reading his book. Peter watched James and Sirius play game after game. They had been on the train for an hour now, the lunch trolley would be coming by anytime soon. James stomach was growling every five minutes, as was Remus'. Peter yawned and sat back next to Remus,

"I hope the trolley gets here soon, I'm starving." Peter complained. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"As you've told us, for the past half-hour…The trolley will come when it comes!" James sighed,

"What pranks should we pull next year? They'll have to top this year's for sure!" James stated leaning back, supporting his head with his interlocked fingers. An evil smirk grew on Sirius' face.

"I can think of one right now mate…" said Sirius as the trolley lady opened their compartment door.

* * *

The girls and Snape's compartment was quiet, if you count out Lily and Severus whispering to each other. The silence was broken however when a second year Hufflepuff girl entered their compartment,

"You've got to come see! The trolley lady's covered in Cauldron Cakes!" she said excitedly before running out again. Catie groaned and quickly followed the girl out. The trolley lady looked completely disgusted, her face was covered with white cream icing, and her blouse was covered with the cake part of the sweet. And then finally in the lady's hair sat several upsides down cauldron cakes. Roaring laughter could be heard from the compartment she was nearest to. Alice and Lily had appeared next to Catie, their jaws hanging slightly.

"I can't believe your brother would do such a thing to that poor lady." Lily huffed as they reentered their compartment. Catie shook her head,

"Actually I think Black was behind that one. He's more for physical embarrassment." said Catie sitting down and gazing back out the window before going back to work on her essay. Lily scoffed,

"Doesn't matter, he had a hand it I know it! His only use would be as a toe-rag." she said angrily, crossing her arms. Snape nodded his agreement. Cleo jumped up onto Lily's lap and meowed for attention. Reluctantly Lily petted and rubbed on the cat. Alice sighed happily,

"Well if there's one thing that lot knows it's that they know how to have a good time! Unlike you three…" she said crossing her arms. Catie stifled a laugh and smiled.

* * *

"We're almost there…" Catie said sadly as she put away her now completed essay for Kettleburn. Severus also sighed,

"This train goes too fast." he mumbled. Catie put a sleeping Cleo back into her carrier then pulled out muggle clothing from her trunk.

"I'm going to go change and check up on the-…never mind. Be back soon." Catie said smiling as she walked out.

After changing Catie stopped by the boys' compartment,

"So I saw your little prank on the trolley lady…She deprived me candy because I was your sister so cough it up James." she said holding a hand out in front of James. James rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled out a licorice wand and a chocolate frog and put it into her palm. Catie smiled satisfactorily then greeted Remus after taking the top off of the candy wand.

"Hey Remus." Remus chuckled,

"Hello Cate. How's everything in your compartment?" he asked. Catie grimaced,

"Terrible. You'd think we were headed to a funeral! I've completed an essay, if that tells you anything." Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"You've already started the summer work?" Sirius asked aghast. Catie nodded,

"Do tell me what else you would think of to do?" she retorted. Sirius glared at her,

"Fine…I see your point." he grumbled. Catie smirked and bit off another piece of the wand,

"Well, I need to get back. See you lot at the station!" she said sighing and giving them a small wave before disappearing.

* * *

"Good bye Lily, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Don't forget to write!" Catie said hugging her best friend good bye. Then Catie turned to Alice,

"Oh Alice…Another good friend I've made this year." said Catie hugging Alice tightly and smiling. Alice and Lily smiled,

"We're happy to have become friends with you too, Cate. And don't you forget to write back you know!" Alice said pretending to scold Catie by wagging her index finger at her. Catie laughed and the three shared a small group hug, Catie refused to cry. She would see them again soon. Catie came upon Severus next, neither knew how to say good bye to each other. Severus held out a hand,

"It was a pleasure meeting you Catie…I look forward to seeing you and Lily next term." he said conveniently leaving out Alice. Catie shook his hand,

"Me too…I am truly sorry about my brother by the way." she added solemnly. Severus shrugged,

"And I'm sorry you have to _live_ with him." he said smirking.

"Catherine!" Ellen called. Catie sighed,

"Well I have to go say good bye to the others now…See you lot next term eh?" said Catie as she took several steps backwards smiling and blinking back the tears. Lily nodded and linked arms with Alice, waving with their free arms. Catie turned and ran for her family, Remus and Sirius, who both had not left with their families yet. Something devious came into Catie's mind as she ran back towards them. Remus' back was to her and her footsteps were silent, although she would admit he could probably still hear her, so Catie ran faster into his back, her arms wrapping around his torso. They began to laugh,

"Good bye Remus." Catie said giving Remus a _proper_ hug. Both held onto each other a little longer than intended, only James and Sirius noticed having their bet and all…

"Good bye Cate." Remus smiled pulling away from the intriguing young witch he was glad to call a friend. Catie went to hug Sirius, when her arms dropped and a hand went out to him,

"Good bye Sirius…" she said nodding. Sirius grinned evilly and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius-can't-breathe!" Catie stuttered. Sirius let go beaming with pride, Catie smacked his shoulder,

"Don't do that again…" she pleaded. To Catie's regret she couldn't hide her smile from him. Charles tapped on Catie's shoulder,

"Come now love, we have to get going. I need to get back to the office." he sighed. Catie nodded sadly and gave one last hug to Remus while James and Sirius exchanged a brotherly hug goodbye.

"See you mate." James said to Sirius.

"Yeah, see you." Sirius said solemnly. Catie squeezed Remus,

"Don't forget your promise Remus…I swear I'll get you if you forget to write!" she teased. Remus squeezed her gently back,

"I won't. Good bye Catie." Catie kissed his cheek then ran after her mum, her cheeks going a bright pink. Remus put a hand to his cheek and watched Catie, her mum and Catie's trolley disappear behind the barrier. Shortly after James, his dad and James' trolley went through and disappeared. Then Remus heard his Mum calling for him and he walked off with his trolley towards her.

* * *

On the way back to the manor Catie and James sat in the backseat of an enchanted Muggle car their father had gotten from the ministry. James leaned towards Catie,

"Why did you kiss Remus on the cheek?" he interrogated. Catie ignored him and stared out her window refusing to answer. She honestly didn't know why she did…She just had felt this impulse inside to do it so she did.

"-Charles must you? The children have just got back from school!" Ellen pleaded with her husband. Charles shook his head firmly,

"Ellen, I have to it's my job. The kids will just have to deal with it. I'll be back by September first I promise." he promised. James backed off from Catie and sighed, mum and dad were fighting again, over their dad's stupid ministry job. They didn't know for sure, but by the sounds of it Catie and James both were prepared to bet that their father had to go out of country again on some mission. A tear rolled down Catie's face, she always hated it when dad went away. Before school it had never been an issue, he'd be home in a month or so then he was home and life went back to normal. But if he was going to be gone all summer…When would they have their regular Chess match? Or go to a Quidditch game? Catie wiped the tear on her sleeve and thought over the past year.

"We're here you two." Ellen said in a forced-cheerful tone. Catie nodded as the car came to a stop and opened the door taking Cleo's carrier with her as she got out. The tall and white manor hadn't changed much in nine and a half months. After seeing Hogwarts' castle she found herself thinking that the manor looked like some downsized Hogwarts, without the towers or dungeons of course. Sighing Catie walked on in and was greeted by their house she-elf "Tooky".

"Hello Tooky." Catie greeted forcing a smile on her face. Tooky grinned,

"Ah mistress Catie has returned from Hogwarts at long last! Welcome home!" the elf greeted back. Catie just smiled and walked on in through the oak white doors lined with gold plating.

Once inside Catie sighed deeply, everything seemed to be the same. At least home hadn't changed. There was a large red carpet leading up the marble staircases, which sat five paces away from the doors, and to the left and right which lead to her father's study and the library on the left. On the right were the family room and a secret passage that led to the kitchen. The walls and tile were white with black grout, and the railings on the staircase were tinged with brass and gold. Light strewn in from the door making every thing, the walls, the floors, and the staircase seem to glow and reflect the light. Reluctantly Catie went up the grand marble staircase and turned right onto the second floor, which hosted her bedroom, James', four guest rooms, and her parents' Master bedroom. When she was little she used to call this floor the "bed" floor. On the second floor at Catie's request the carpeting that lay on top the tile changed to a bright yellow color. Not bothering to look around Catie went to the third bedroom to the left and turned the knob. In her room there was a light layer of dust on everything but her bed. Catie guessed that Tooky had cleaned her sheets recently. Catie's room walls were what ever color you'd call pink and purple mixed together in the prettiest way.

Catie ran onto her canopy full four-poster bed and sighed, it was bittersweet to be home.

**A/N: -cry- it's over! I didn't mean to make the Potters seem like bad parents. But I wanted to make it realistic, to be rich and pure-blood you can't be with the family all the time. Thank you all for sticking with me to the very bitter end, and I look forward to bringing you the sequel! Now for those who have this story on story alert I'll put up an Author's Note when the next book is up. Thanks and Good-bye all!**


End file.
